LOVE AT FULL SPEED
by littleredforever1970
Summary: BELLA IS A RACE CAR DRIVER. SHE ALSO LOVE TO RACE MOTOR BIKES TO. ROSALIE HALE HER FATHER CHARLIE SWAN, JACOB BLACK AND BILLY BLACK ALL ARE ON BELLA RUN HER TEAM. BELLA AND JACOB ALSO OWN THE LOCAL BODY SHOP. CHARLIE IS OF SHERIFF. ROSALIE ON HER OFF TIME WORKS AT THE MILL. WE BEEN TRYING TO GET HER TO COME WORK WHERE SHE MORE SKILLED BUT REFUSES.
1. Chapter 1

Bpov

I was working on 78 Ford mustang when my Friend Jacob yelled out for me.

"Bella, you have another that asked for you to work on his car. He personally asked for."

"Oh come on Jacob you really got to hire someone else but me and you to just work on these vehicles. Damn and they mainly ask for me to come on."

"I can't help your good at what you do Bella." I shake my head.

I go to slide back under the truck and Jacob stops me.

"What!" I asked just getting a little irritated. "Did you forget about something?" I thought a minute. "SHIT! My dads going to kill me." I hurried up and got cleaned up and went to go to walk out when Jacob said something.

"See you at the race tonight?" I smiled. You bring my car and you can count on it."

"Don't forget your gear this time!" He yelled back. "Yeah, yeah." I said walking out the door.

I put my helmet on as I climbed on my bike. I had a custom bike Harley that Jacob and I tweaked up ourselves.

I sped through the streets of Forks to go meet my dad at the diner. I was running just a little late.

I finally walked into the diner when my dad said. "You know just because your my daughter doesn't mean you can get away with speeding young lady, unless of course your on the race track." He smirked.

"Dad stop ragging on me. I'm not a little girl in more. So I have a need for speed, I take after my father I can't help that." I elbow in the side.

"So there some new family in town and both there sons are racers I hear." I heard my dad say.

"I heard, I also heard there good. But not as good me!" I told him.

"I give you that Bells. I will be there cheering you on to even though I'm yelling at the pit crew. Is your mom and Phil going to be there?"

"I think so! Mom said something about when she called me this morning."

After dinner I sped off for home. I still lived with my dad Charlie. It's easier and I don't have to waste time to pack for races and stuff.

My dad was also the pit captain and everything else. Jacob Black helps my dad along side of his dad Billy.

Jacob and I are best friends. I don't have any boyfriend. It's just I really haven't found no one my type, and everyone around here are jerks.

Jacob and I own our own body shop. It what keeps my car going and pays the expense of the trips. I also dirt bike racing.

What can I tell you I love the speed and if there's a way to race then you can count me in.

I hopped into the shower. Once out I made sure I grabbed my racing gear and I was off to the track.

I got there early so I got into my uniform and walked out to where they were working on my car.

"Bells we need to talk." Great the talk about the driver's and all that what joy.

"Oh can and get over. As he explained all the driver's that were here.

Then he got to the newbies. The Cullen's. "From what I know there names are Edward and Emmett, also there is someone else on there team his name is Jasper Whitlock. I don't know how they drive so watch yourself out there."

"Got it!" I told him. "Now finish suiting up Swan." I headed into the girls locker room and there was my other best friend Rosalie Hale.

"Has always there you are." She giggled. "Well who else gives you your pep talks then heads out and makes sure everything running tip top shape on your car. Jacob!" I laugh.

"No of course not. If anyone the best for speed in a car it's me and you, but I do the driving and you do the engine work." I told her.

"Have you seen the newbies yet?" I asked her.

"No, but from what I heard is you got your hands full out there. Watch your temper, and stay clear of them if you can. Just until we can get to see how they drive." She told me.

"Alright, I'm ready!" I put my hair up into my cap and zip up my uniform.

We had out the door. The report are all around keep asking me when I'm going to go bigger. I shake my head.

Rosalie walks out with me like she always does.

We get to my car and my dad comes up to me.

"Now be careful out there. Watch your speed on turn 2." I stop him.

"Dad I race this track how many years now and your still trying to tell about our hometown track." I shake my head.

I climbed into my car. "Stay focus out there kid!" I hand him my cap and put on my helmet and gloves they help me get strapped in.

"Good luck kid!" I put my thumb up and the net goes up.

He taps on the roof of the car. Then I put myself in race mode.

"DRIVER'S STARTED YOUR ENGINE!"

And with that we start off unto the the track.

We reach the once around the track. The green flag goes down.

After an 40 laps into the race and it's 150 tonight we already had a wreak on the track tonight.

"Bells watch behind you on right hand side. Emmett Cullen #44 coming up fast."

"Alright got it." I see him out of the corner of my eye start to make the pass, but turn 2 is coming up.

I down shift. But the idiot makes a mistake.

"Is he stupid, he just up shifted." I yelled in my mic.

I noticed his rear end is to loose. He going to go right into #23.

Bella you need to do something quick now.

Just as I down shifted and went down into the lower lane I just got missed by #23 hitting me.

I shift my gear high and start making my passes to get where I need in my line up.

Were at 147 laps now I pitted on caution.

"I need all new tires, and top off the fuel." I told them.

"Bells watch #27 and #32. Whitlock and Cullen. There who you got to beat kid.

Were at the last two laps now I'm in first I don't know who behind me yet. All I knew is there was a battle for second.

Final lap. "Bells watch your right side Cullen is tight on you."

I looked at the corner of my right eye and I noticed how close #27 is to me.

"Bells one more turn and your in the home stretch."

This is going to be tight. I kick the gears up just right then I noticed Cullen got loose and he hit me and my car flipped just as I crossed the finish line.

I won but I was pisst. They got me out of my car. My dad stood in front to block me.

"Bells calm down." I turned and looked at my dad. "He cut me. He was lose and cut me off."

"I know but you know the rules go get check out. Then we can go out and celebrate your win."

"Alright, but this isn't over. Not by a long shot." I went with the paramedics so I could get check out. I checked out clean.

"So we stopping at your house so we can get ready!" Rosalie asked.

"Of course!" I told her. She had her own bike she built her self. We went to my house and got ready.

I jumped into the shower and got washed up.

Once out I put on my black jeans, a black tank top, my leather jacket, and of course my custom boots.

The heels were shorter, lot shorter and of course they were black.

Rosalie wore her black leather pants, with a white tank top and a red leather jacket and her nice biker boots. We both had a hair down.

I don't wear make up but she does. We got on our bikes to put our helmets on.

"Are we ready to go have a good time?" Rosalie asked. I grinned.

"Want to race?" She put a grin on her face. "Of course!"

We spun our tires and took off. We got to the bar and we walk in and Jacob come running up to me and hug me.

"Congrats on your win, even if it was on the roof of your car."

"Don't remind me, please." I told him.

We went and sat down with my dad and everyone.

My dad leaned over over. "See over in the corner booth?" I look and there sat a blond hair well built guy next to him sat a black short girl. Then there was a was a guy that looked like he did alot of weight lifting.

"That's Emmett Cullen and Jasper Whitlock." My dad told me. "The other people sitting there is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. I guess there Edward, Emmett, and the girl next to Jasper there Alice, parents."

"What no Edward Cullen, is he afraid to show his face or something?" I asked.

My dad chuckled. "No Bells, from what I was told he was still getting checked out. He did hit the wall after he hit you."

Serves him right! I thought to myself. "Hey Bella up for a game of pool?" Mike Newton asked me.

"Sure why not, any chance to kick your ass at a game of pool I'm all for it."

Ever since high school Mike Newton has been trying to get me to go out on a date with him. But I've turned him down everytime.

Epov

Ever since my car got loose and I hit #12 car and cause there car to flip on there roof. I hit the wall.

I still can't believe He still won. Damn luck anyways. I been stuck here alittle longer at the hospital.

They finally just released me, thank god. I jumped into my gto and took off for home so I can meet everyone at the bar.

Once I finally got there I found everyone and sat down.

"So have you spotted that Swan guy yet?" I asked them.

They all started to laugh. I looked at them confused.

"Your not going to believe this but he is a she and she is right there at the pool table.

I turned and looked. I saw a long dark auburn brown hair. She couldn't of been more 5'4 maybe 125 pounds max.

Then I saw her face. She wore no make up. She had brown eyes.

"She Swan? Please tell me your joking!" I told them. "Nope that's Bella Swan dude, the blonde walking up to her is Rosalie Hale, she is Bella main person that works only on Bella race cars and man is she hot." Emmett says.

I roll my eyes. I still can't believe she is the person that was driving that car.

I grabbed my beer and started to walk over to where she was I had just decided to lean against the wall and watch her for awhile.

Well I hope you like chapter one.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Bpov

I was whipping Mike's ass at pool so Jacob decided to change it up.

Rosalie and I against him and Mike. "Are you really sure you want to do this?" I asked Jacob.

"Oh let's just make it a little more better $20.00 says we win Swan!" Jacob said.

"What do you think Rosalie, should we give them a little run for there money!" I asked her.

She gave me a wink. "Let's give them a run for there money and make it 40. Unless you guys don't think you can?"

"Alright were out." They back off. Then I see Emmett walk up. "Will play you!" Then I see who he was mentioning to.

He had messy bronze color hair 6'2 tall. He was well built. He wore a leather jacket. When he walked up he kinda of through me of guard with the deepest green eyes I've ever seen.

"What do you think Rose you think we can take them?" She looked at them then looked at me.

"Piece of cake!" She said. They rack the balls.

"Rosalie you do the honors." I told her. She bent over and hit the balls and they scattered all over, but she didn't get one in.

"Oh, dude we so got this!" I heard the Emmett guy say to the guy that was with him.

Emmett shot and missed, I turned so they couldn't see my face.

"Really you got to be kidding me!" I whisper to Rosalie.

I saw my shot from across the table. "Go for it girl!" Rosalie told me as I walked by her.

"9ball side pocket." I told them. "There's no way she can make that shot." Emmett told his friend.

I carefully aimed and I hit the cue ball. Wouldn't you know it I got it in.

"Well would you look at that!" I said out loud. I walked by Rosalie and we high fived.

I hit three more balls in before I made my set up to block.

Emmett friend started shooting and got in 4 balls before he missed.

Rosalie hit 2 in. Then Emmett was up. "Bella I think it's time you so them up!" I look at her with my arms crossed. "Why would that be?" The one Emmett playing with is Edward Cullen." She told me.

"Oh really!" I glared at him. Emmett missed. I walk up and looked up before I shot and gave them a smug look.

Then shot the rest in including the 8 ball. I turned around and leaned against the pool table and held my hand out.

"Pay up!" I told them. Emmett puts his money in my hand. "Man I can't believe this first I lose a race to you now I lost a damn pool game to you!" I turned and smiled at Rosalie.

"Now you pay up Edward Cullen." He looks at me kinda of shocked.

"Oh don't even look at me like that, your just damn lucky I don't kick your ass for flipping my car."

I told him.

"Hold on kick my ass for what? I clipped you on accident only, my car got to loose."

"Well next time change all 4 tires and have your pit crew make a slight tire adjustments and never up shift when you start getting loose like that."

I turn to walk away. "Wait, how do you know all that?" He asked.

"Let's see I been racing since I was legal to, maybe even before that. Plus I also work on cars."

I walked away. I went to the table. "Hey I'm outta of here. Got some cars I need to work on tomorrow. See you at home dad."

"Yep as always don't wait up." He tells me.

"Never do dad." I kissed him the cheek and walked out.

I seen Edward out of the corner of my eye watching me.

I get on my bike and put on my helmet. I flip the visor down.

I smirked and decided to show off just a little.

I turn and look at Edward then turned back around and squealed my tire leaving, but I also popped a wheelie, just a short one, and took off.

Thank you for reading my stories, following me, voting and commenting.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and story.


	3. Chapter 3

Bpov

I was at work today, working on that classic car. When Jacob yelled at me. "BELLS THERE'S A BREAK DOWN OUTSIDE ABOUT 45 MILES OUT OF TOWN CAN YOU GO GET IT?" What Jacob didn't know I always already standing behind him.

"Do you always have to yell at me Jacob?" Jacob jumped and grabbed and grabbed his chest. I just laughed. "Damn you Isabelle you really got to stop doing that to me or your going to give me a heart attack." I rough up his hair as I walked by and grabbed the paper.

"Oh but it's so much fun scaring the hell out of you Jake just to see your face." I told him. I grabbed the keys for the tow truck.

Just before I walked out the door. "BELLS just to let you know pay back are hell." Jacob said. "Hhmm, I wonder what Angela would say?" Jacob throws a empty paper cup at me. I put a grin on my face and shut the door.

See Jacob had a crush on Angela, but what Jacob didn't know so doesn't know so does she on him. I shake my head. Love is so blind.

I jump into the truck. I put my hair in the baseball cap and took off.

Epov

I was driving back from Seattle when I was 45 miles from town when my Volvo just quick. "What the hell I just fllled it up.

I knew I had to get it off the road. So I got out and pushed it off the road. I took the back way so there was hardly any traffic.

I called my insurance and they said they were sending a tow truck as soon as they could.

It's been a little over an hour when I finally see a tow truck coming up the road. I watch it drive by and turn around. It finally backed up and stopped in front of my car.

The driver got out and walk to the back of the tow truck. I walked up. "Is there anything you need me to do?" I asked.

"Yeah I need you to pop your hood for me." I recognize that voice but I just couldn't place it. I open the car door and pull the latch. I walked back to the front of the car and I saw the hood up.

I walked up and that's when I saw Bella Cullen. I leaned against my car. "Of all my rotten luck today!" I said. "Excuse me did you say something?" Bella asked me and then look up at me.

"You got to be joking me! Edward Cullen." She went back to work. "Oh come on do you really got to be like that?" I asked her.

"Let's see you flip my race car, then just happen to show up at the bar didn't say who you were until the middle of the game. So how in the hell do you inspect me to act?" She told me.

"I'm sorry alright. My car got loose I really didn't mean to hit you. I was glad you won though." I told her.

"I need your car in netural." She told me. "So can we start over again?" I asked as I walked up. "Hi, my name is Edward Cullen and you are?" I held my hand out to shake her hand.

She looked at my hand then up at me again. Then she smiled and took my hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Edward Cullen. I'm Bella Swan. Get in the truck and lets get your truck back to the shop."

We got in and it was a quite ride back. I tried to get ahold of my family when I realized they were out of town for a race for Emmett.

I walked into the shop and Bella was the only one there. "No one else here today?" I asked. "Well it's after 5 so Jacob went home. So I'm just putting stuff away and I'm going to finish up the paper work on your car then lock up and probably go home. Why?" I ran my hand through my hair.

"Well I sort of have a problem, my family out of town at a race for Emmett and I have no way home." I told her. "I will take you." She told me.

"I don't want to a bother." I told her. "Your not, unless you have a problem with riding on the back of my bike?" She asked. "Nope!" I told her.

Bella finally got down and walk in and handed me a helmet. I followed her out. She put her helmet on and got on her bike. All I could do is watch her. "Are you ready?" She asked me. "Ummm, yeah." I got on the back of the bike and put on my helmet and gave her my address.

"Oh and Edward hang on." She told me. I looked at her kinda of funny. Then she took off not slowly down. In fact she increase her speed.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and hung on. Once we got to my house and she turned off her bike. "Would you like to come in for a drink it's the least I can do for you giving me a ride home." She nodded and followed me in.

I went into the kitchen and went into the fridge and grabbed two beers. I walked back out and she was looking at all the photo of us racing.

"Here you go." I said handing her the beer. "What's it like?" I was confused about what she was asking.

"Sorry, I mean what's it like to drive for bigger tracks and well what you guys do? I mean I been thinking about it going nation. I only go do state." She explained.

"From what I hear your the one that is going to be hard to beat. To be honest Bella I think you got what it takes to do national, I seen the way you drive. It's just a shame I can't do it no more."

She turned and looked at me. "What why? Wait it's none of my business and we only just met."

"No, Bella it's alright. I can't do long races anymore, and I can't race as much as I would love to anymore. So my family asked me to picked a place to live and well here I am."

"It was because of the wreck last year in Tennessee wasn't it. I heard you were in a coma for a month." Bella said.

"Yes, it was." I told her. "To get back to the main subject. Well the tracks are little longer, and the races are longer. The speed there's nothing like it. Well you know about that." I told her.

"Edward are you doing anything tomorrow?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "No, why?" I asked not knowing where this was going.

"Just be ready in the morning!" I watched her walk out the door and she got on her bike and took off.

I don't know what just happened. I shook my head. This is all strange. I guess I'm going somewhere with Bella Swan tomorrow.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Bpov

I got home and noticed Rosalie was there sitting against her bike. "Where have you been?" She asked me. "Sorry I took Edward Cullen home." I told her walking by her to go into the house.

"Your joking right?" I smiled. "No I'm not I had to tow his Volvo today." I told her.

"What's he like, did he apologize to you, are you going to see him again?" She asked me. I laughed. I dug into the fridge for two beers and gave Rosalie one.

"He really nice actually. Yes he apologize." I picked up my phone to order pizzas for dinner and while I was on hold. "And yes I'm going to see him again." I told her.

I finished ordering and hung up and walked into the living room and turned on the radio. "So your going to see him again, like a date?" She asked.

"No! You know how I want to get into national racing right?" She sits down on the couch next to me. "Well yeah, you and your dad talk about it all the time but he always saying you need the right person to push you and train you."

"Well that's it, what if Edward is that person, I mean he can't race the national no more, but what if." I told her.

"So when you going to talk to him about it?" She asked me. "Tomorrow. I'm picking him up and taking him out to the track."

"Bella you sneaking little. You may be small but your sure do have a head on your shoulders." She told me.

"I just hope I can just get into some races this summer." I told her.

epov

I got up the next morning. I was trying to figure out where Bella was Bella was taking me. Then I hear a horn. I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door.

She handed me the helmet. I climb on the back. I wrap my arms around her waist. She looked back at me. "You remember!" I just nodded.

We rode for a while until we pulled up to the race track. "Stay here!" She told me. I watch as she got off and she unlocked the gate and open only one side.

She got back on the bike and headed over to the garage. She stopped the bike and she got off.

She took off her helmet and shook her hair out.

I stepped off and took the helmet off and walked up to her. I didn't realize how shot she was. "Swan your actually shorter than I thought you were." I told her.

"Hey don't pick, I can still beat your ass any day at racing. I may be small but what ever you do don't piss me off. Ask Tanya Denali."

"Wait you know. Tanya Denali?" I asked her. "Yeah, I went to school with her she called me ugly. She saw my fist. I may not be beautiful, but I'm sure in the hell ain't ugly. I'm just average."

I didn't know what to think. Average, Bella Swan far from average looking. I shake my head. "Cullen you coming or going to just stand there."

I took off after her. We went into the garage. She walked up to her racing car and ran her hand against it as she walked down it.

She finally took off her jacket and all she had on underneath was a tank top that only came half way down. It was white and had red floral on it and spaghetti strap.

It showed her flat stomach. She had black jeans on. She grabbed her racing uniform and walked into a room.

I was kinda wonder what I was doing here. Bella walked back out and slid into her car. "Cullen do me a favor and open the door and follow me."

I went and open the door and followed her to the track. "Bella be honest with me why you bring me here?" I asked.

"For one I needed someone to come with me so I can practice and anyways I wanted to talk to you after. So please help me here!"

I helped her get strapped in and put her net up on her window. I tapped her roof and walked off the track. I went and sat behind the pit wall.

Then I watched Bella take off. What I seen after the first lap caught me off guard. She built up speed. I stood up. "She amazing isn't she." I looked beside me and it was chief Swan.

"Umm, yes, sir she is. She told me yesterday she wants to go out for national. Honestly from what I'm seeing what's stopping her?"

"She needs someone who can teach her the skills and knowledge of the national. I can't do that for her. I told her I would still lead her team but she needs someone that has just as much passion as she does and honestly they got to have patient with her."

"I think now I know why she brought me here?" I laughed. "Well what do you think, can you help her with her dream?" I watched her go around the track a few more times.

I turned to chief Swan. "Is this what she really wants she is a female?" I asked her. "My name is Charlie, and trust me when I tell she can handle her own out there."

I thought for a moment. "I'll do it Charlie." I shook his hand. Bella finally pulled into the pits. She gets out of the car. "Well, Dad?" She asked after she took off her helmet.

He walked up to her and talk to her. She got excited and hugged him. She finally walked up to me. "So you actually figure out why I brought you out here beside I had to practice." She smiled.

I crossed my arms in front of me and smirked. "Yep, I sure did. You already got the talent Bella you just need well a longer track and then I want to see what you can do. How would you feel to oh let's say a little taste of what a national race is and get you enter now and ready for the next race. My family not going to believe this. Charlie how soon can you have the team together?" He got on his phone.

"Where are we going?" He asked me. "Nevada and we got to leave as soon as we get everything loaded. We're going to Phoenix and the race is on Saturday." I told them.

"Cullen are you serious right now?" I look down at her. "Are you serious about racing nationwide races?" I asked her. "Yes!" She told me. "Then take me home so I can pack and I'm going to make the calls."

"Dad the car!" She yelled out. "Don't worry go." We ran back to the the garage. Bella ran in. She ran back out.

We pulled into my driveway. I went to hand her back the helmet and she took it. I went to walk into the house. "Cullen!" I turned back around. "Thank you!" She took off.

I made all the calls and made sure she was in the race. Then I called my dad and told him. He was surprise but he said he see me when I got there. He also said he wasn't going to tell no one.

Thank you for reading my stories, following me, voting and commenting.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Bpov

Rosalie already at my house with the motor home. "So your actually racing a nationwide race Saturday?" I nod. We start squealing. "We got to pick up Cullen on the way out by the way." I told her walking into the house.

"You mean he riding with us?" I turned. "Yes, Rosalie and hands off by the way." She puts her hand up in surrender. "Besides don't tell no one but I kinda of think his brother is cute." I just smiled.

"Bella I'm bringing this for you." She pulled out my dress outfit that had a shirt like this except blue flowers and a black jean mini skirt. "Rose, I don't wear dresses or skirts and you know it." She smiled. "You never know, and besides you can wear that jacket and those shoes or these white tennis you love so much." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright I admit it's cute when you put it together like that." She put a grin on her face. I went into the bathroom and got all my stuff.

"Ok, dad got the trailer with both cars in it with all the tools and extra parts. We get fuel there. Billy and Jacob have got all the tires and the rest of the stuff for the cars. Pat has one the motor home. So does Matt. So do we have everything thing?"

"No, we got to go pick up Cullen yet and your driving because it's quicker instead of telling me directions." She throws me the key's.

"Hey do you have my other motor cycle in the trailer back there?" I asked her. "Yeah!" I went and put my motorcycle in the garage and grabbed my other motor bike and the uniform that was extra I knew that would fit Edward and all the gear, and helmet. "Hey Rose open the trailer." She smiled. "Nice call Swan, give Cullen something to do."

"Shut up and get in the camper." I shake my head as I shut up back up the trailer. I jump into the motor home and drove off to Edward.

As we pulled in Rose mouth dropped wide open. "Nice house!" She finally managed to say. I rolled my eyes and got up and walked out the door.

I went to go knock on the door and Edward open it before I could even knock. "Are you ready?" I asked. "Just about." He said. I turned back around and walked back over and leaned against the camper.

Rosalie stood next to me. "You seen the inside?" She asked. "Only the living room when I gave him ride home yesterday." She stayed quite after that.

Edward finally walked out with a couple bags and a brief case. He walked up and stopped in front of of us. "So you do drive something other then a motorcycle." I laugh. "A real smart ass Cullen. Get in, Rosalie your driving first and before we leave I got to call dad and find out where we meet up at."

"Swan where can I put my stuff?" For right now straight all the way back until you died end. Through that door. Will set you up tonight when we stop for the night." I told him.

Once I called my dad and found out we were all meeting at the truck stop just south of town then we were filling up all the tanks.

I told Rose and she took off. I sat down at the table and Edward walked back out with his brief case. "Aren't we all business like." Edward just smiled. "By the way Cullen you never answer me how you knew Tanya Denali." He looked up at me.

"Well, like you I met her at my school." He told me. "That's why I never seen her no more. So what are you two like dating or something?" I asked him. His face went pale.

"No, and I never will either. Even though she keeps trying." He acted like he was cold for a second. "Will I be meeting your girlfriend at all?" I asked him. He cleared his throat.

"Well no, I don't have a girlfriend. And you do you have a boyfriend?" He asked me. "Bella have a boyfriend that's funny!" Rosalie said. "ROSE ZIP IT AND DRIVE!" Edward chuckled. "What she mean by that may ask?"

"I never had a boyfriend. At first no guy ever noticed me at all. Then I just got into racing and I guess that's been my passion. I mean I gave up on guys when I realized I wasn't pretty enough for them."

"Let me tell you a little secret, I never had a girlfriend either, I was just to much into cars and racing to have a girlfriend. Not that they didn't try." I smiled.

"Now to get down to business Swan." He said. "Okay, let's get one thing straight, my name is Bella out there on the race track it's Swan." He smiled. "Alright then, call me Edward then Bella."

He took out all the paper work. Now I got you all signed up for you to race Saturday. Friday you have to race for polls and what position you start in on Saturday. I will tell you my brothers weak points. Now I know you have local sponsors, but if you do well and you know this is what you really want to do then we will have to get you bigger sponsors and redo your cars." He told me.

"Hey, wait a minute redo my cars will I have a say in this?" I asked him. "I will make sure of it."

We finally pulled into a campground for a night. My dad started a fire. I made the bed up for Edward before I walked out.

I sat next to my dad. "So you ready for this?" He asked me. "Dad I been waiting for this for my whole life." He smiles at me and puts his arm around me. Jacob and Billy come back with stacks of boxes.

"We have pizza!" They said. "Jacob please tell me you have my favorite?" I asked him. He took the one off the top. "Pineapple and ham, extra cheese and extra pineapple just the way you love it Bells." I jump up and kissed him on the cheek thank you!" I smiled.

I move around everyone and kissed my dad on top of the head. "I'm heading in the motor home for the night see you in the morning. Love you!" I told him. "Alright, love you to Bells."

I set my pizza down and go into my room and bring Edward bags out and set them on his bed. I run back to my room and shut the door and lock it. I change into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. I walk back out.

I grabbed my box and sit on the floor and grabbed a slice of pizza. I hear the door open and I looked up and it was Edward. "Hi, did you get some pizza?" I asked him. "Is that what there passing around out there? Honestly no. I just got back from a walk." He told me.

"I have pineapple and ham, but it has extra pineapple and extra cheese on it. If you want you can have some." I told him. "You're joking me. That is so my favorite." I giggled. "Do me a favor and grab me a beer out of the fridge and some paper towels. You can have some to. Oh I made your bed up." I pointed behind me.

"Thank you!" He handed me the beer. "I will be right back I'm going to get ready for bed and I'm going to take you up on that offer of pizza." He told me.

He dug into one of his bags and walked down the hall. He finally walks back out and sits down across from me.

"So this is the motor home I'm going to stay in?" He asked me. "Yep, I have the back bedroom, Rosalie has the bunk up there but she puts all her clothes in my room so you can have that closest and drawers there and this is your pull out bed. But if you ever want to sleep during the day or something just use my room." I told him.

"Cool!" Was all he said. "You want to come an watch a movie in my room I can leave the door open open?" I asked him. "Sure." We get up and I grabbed the pizza and he follows me back.

I put the pizza on the bed. I open the cupboard of all the dvds. "Pick one, I will be right back." I told him.

I used the bathroom and grabbed two more beers and walked back into the bedroom.

I seen fast and the furious on the bed I looked up and smiled. I handed him the beer and open up another big cupboard so we could see the tv. I put the dvd in and grabbed the remotes and got on the bed.

Half way through the movie Rosalie finally comes in. "Bella where are you?" She asked. "Back here Rose." I said. She walked back and she saw Edward sitting on the bed. He just smiled and waved to her. She grabbed her night clothes.

"Bella I needed to talk to you!"

"I will be right back Edward." He just nodded. I followed her up into her cubbie. She pulled the curtain shut and turned the light on.

"What do you think your doing Bella?" She asked me in a whisper. I looked at her confused. "Watching a movie." I said. "I just don't want you to get hurt or rushing into something."

"Wait a minute here, back up. Rose I just met him I'm being nice to him. Yes I admit he hot, but look at me come on no guy even Edward Cullen is never going to take the time of day with me. I'm not pretty, I'm to short." I tell her.

I go to climb down. "Bella, your always down grading yourself." She told me. "Rose, just drop it and go to bed I'll see you in the morning when I wake up."

"Night Bella!" "Night Rose!" I climb down and head back to my room. "Is everything alright?" He asked me. "Yeah, oh keep this to yourself but Rose thinks your brother Emmett cute." I told him. He just chuckled.

After the movie was over Edward walked out and went to bed. I shut the door and made sure the cupboards were shut. I crawled into bed.

I laid there on the bed wondering if I woke up in the morning if this was all going to be a dream or was this actually happening.

I just hope Edward can handle it and he actually knows what he doing. I finally fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning at least I thought it was morning. The motor home was moving I knew that much. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I walked out and someone handed me coffee.

"Rose told me how you liked your coffee, strong no sugar two cream." I looked up and it was Edward. "And she said you don't talk until you at least drink that first cup." I walked over to the couch and sat down and pulled my knees up.

My phone went off and I looked at it. "GOD DAMN MIKE NEWTON, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE A FUCKING HINT!" I threw my phone and it hit the cupboard and it broke.

"I think that's my cue to go and talk with Rosalie and just leave you be then." Edward said.

"Don't, tell me Mike Newton just tried to call her?" Rose asked Edward. "I guess that's the name she yelled out before she threw her phone and broke it."

"I know it's really none of my business but why is she so angry at him?"

"Well, Mike he was a bully to her growing up. Then when she was winning race he keeps trying to ask her out on a date. Well one night he showed up at a party and well he tried to force her to get into his car with him. She wouldn't. He hit her and also broke her arm but she also pinned him to the car and told him if he ever touch her like that again she kill him.

Well he still keeps trying to call and ask her out." I get up not wanting to hear any more of Rose big mouth right now I got up and walk back to my bedroom and slammed my door shut.

I turned my music up and sat on my bed while I finished my coffee. You see growing up in school wasn't great. Rose was my best friend in school. Hell she was my only friend. I was picked on all the time.

Tanya Denali called me ugly all the time along with her friends. I finally got angry enough and beat the crap out of her, then I never seen her again.

One day when Rose and I was 10 we went to la push and met Jacob and that's when we discovered motorcycles. Rose and I developed a skill with our bikes.

But I found out I loved the speed. My dad took a notice to. He took me out to the track and taught me how to drive when I was 11. The older I got the more I could feel like one with my car and I started winning races.

I hear a knock on the door. "Yeah!" The door open slowly. "Is it safe to come in our am I going to get something thrown at me?" Edward asked.

I giggled. "You can come in Edward!" He comes and sits on the edge of the bed. "I couldn't help but notice that you don't like hearing about your past?" He asked.

"You noticed that!" I told him. "How could I not. First you scream at the phone and you whipped it the cupboard and it broke. Then Rose talks to me and you slam the door. I thought for sure you broke the door."

I laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. It's just well Mike I can't stand him and I just wish he leave me alone." I told Edward.

"From what Rosalie told me, I don't blame you." I look at Edward kinda of confused for a minute. "Can I ask you something Edward?"

"Sure, go ahead." He said. "I know we just met and everything but what's with all the interest and being nice?"

"Well, don't get mad, but before you woke up Rosalie started talking to me about you. I guess she just looking out for you. But also when I saw you drive yesterday I couldn't believe how you just took those turns like they were nothing at the speed you were going. It was amazing." I giggled.

"It's like I can feel my car and connect with the way it drives on the pavement or something. I can't explain it." I told him.

"Well I'm going to let you get change or do what ever but I'm going back out there." He gets up and walks outs. He shuts the door behind him.

I can't believe this. He not a bad guy at all. I smile. I get up and hop into the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. Then I look and realized I left my clothes in my bedroom.

I sit on the toilet. I'm a complete idiot right now. I open the door and peek out I look to see where Edward is. Then I see Rose look at me throw the rear view mirror.

I try to sign to her. But then I see Edward. I duck back into the bathroom. "Hey Edward can you come here for a minute?" Rose asked Edward.

I opened back up the door and look and he had his back to me I walked backwards and made it to my bedroom. I started to laugh at myself.

How can I have been so stupid and forgot my clothes come on, there is a guy on this motor home, a hot one at that. I just shake my head.

I finally get dressed and walk out. I walk up to Rose. "Thank you, by the way. Talk about embarrassing moments." She starts laughing. So did I. "Bella, he, you."

"I know!" I wrapped my arm around my stomach I was laughing so hard.

"Did I miss something?" Edward asked. "Ummm, no. Rose just said something funny that's all." Edward shrugged his shoulder and walked away.

"Yeah, he missed something!"

"Rose, stop!" She started to laugh again. "You do realize this is going to be an interesting trip you know. I already have been laughing so much today mainly because of Edward. I like him."

"You know what, I only know him a few days but I do to." I look over to him. He smiles. "Next break we switch drivers." Rose said yep.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Bpov

We pulled into to a truck stop for dinner finally and I guess we were going to find a campground for the night. I'm glad it's early in the week.

I was sitting eatting dinner and every once and a while I would watch Edward. Jacob, Billy and him were getting along.

"He's a good guy Bells." I turned to my dad. "It was kinda of strange he wasn't with me and Rose since lunch though." I told my dad.

"I want to talk to him get to know the man that going to be well helping my baby girl for her dream."

"Dad, don't get all emotional on me now. Besides he makes me laugh and I noticed he made me feel better after asshole tried to call this morning again."

"Yeah Edward told me about that, you kinda of freak the the poor guy out." My dad and I laughed. "Bells we're changing your number, I'm sorry but this time I'm stepping in. Mike been at this for years and I'm not going to have him messing up your dream." I leaned on dad shoulder.

"Your right dad, it's time for you to step in." He wraps his arm around me and kisses to top of my head. "I love you Bells."

"I love you to dad." I told him. "Back to mr. dream boat there." I leaned up and turned to my dad and gave him a smug look.

"Hey, I call them as I see them!" He said. "Alright, you got me there he is hot." I tell my dad as I turned back around and leaned back against with my arms crossed.

What's nice about mine and my dads relationship is we can talk about everything and I mean everything. Poor Edward is in for a embarrassment with this crew.

Were family and that's the way I want to keep it. I can't change it because it will just well mess me up.

Rose and I get into the camper and Edward walks in behind us. He holds out his hand to us. We look at him confused. "Keys I'm driving!" Rose and I look at each other and smile. I drop the keys into his hand.

"Your a keeper Cullen!" Rose said. I shove Rose and gave her a glare. "Oh, if this race goes well, I already talked to your dad and we're trading this in and it's a surprise and my treat. Cause if I'm riding with you girls I'm spoiling you."

Rose and I looked at each other and smiled. "Were going to watch a movie." Rose said. "Alright!" Rose grabbed my hand and about knocked me off my feet.

She shut my door and put her favorite movie in. Grease. I rolled my eyes. "Bella I see the way you look at Edward."

My eyes widen. "Rose, I mean he hot. Like I told dad he made me feel better after Mike called. He makes me laugh." I told her.

"What about this morning?" I started blushing. I picked up a pillow and threw it at her. "I felt like an idiot this morning because of that."

"You should of seen Edward when he tried to figure out what he seen out of the corner of his eye when you hid back in the bathroom. He looked then shrugged his shoulder and got more coffee. I tried so hard not to laugh."

I giggled. "Then I got Edward attention, I watched you in the mirror trying to keep Edward occupied. Then when you shut the door he turned his head. He whispered under his breath, strange and stretched the top of his heard."

I broke out laughing. I just couldn't help myself. "Bella I have never seen you laugh so much, it's nice." I turned and looked at her. "I'm really happy I guess." I smiled. "That looks good on your face to. Maybe I just might get you in that skirt yet."

I looked up to the ceiling. Maybe she right. "Rose when we get to the track I'm going to take you up on that offer, for that night. I want to see what happens." She turns her head with a smile on her face.

"Rose, don't go to wild on me now." I told her." I told her. "Don't worry!".

At the race track. "Bella you want to go look at the track?" Edward asked. Rose and I look at each other and smile then look at Edward. "Alright two females with the same look I don't know if I like this." He said.

We started pushing him out the door. "Oh, no! Edward the girls are going for there umm, let's just say there style and we don't tell no one that Bella is the driver." My dad told him.

Edward shook his head and smiled. We smiled and shut the door and locked it. We started running through the motor home and shutting curtains. Then met in the middle. "Are you ready Bells to impress your first guy?" I bit my bottom lip.

"Let's just hope it's Edward and no one else and I don't have to regret this?" Then we squealed. Rose already took a shower before we got here.

I got into the shower to calm my nerves down. I got out and walked into the bedroom and Rose had the outfit laid out on the bed.

"Are you sure about this Bella, this is something really big for you." Rose said as she came in behind me.

I take a deep breath. "Yeah, Rose I'm sure. Beside have you ever heard me say a guy is hot before?" I asked her. "Nope those words never came out of your mouth, among everyone going to flip because you have never wore that before."

I laughed. I pushed Rose out so I could get dressed. Once dressed I like I couldn't believe it. I open the door. "ROSE, HELP!" I was felt out of my element. "Ohhh, come here!" She open here arms up and I walked up and buried my face into her chest and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I can't believe I'm doing this all for a guy damn it, how stupid am I?" She giggled. "Hey think of it this way, it's still your style it's a jean skirt it's black. It's not a dress and your wearing tennis not dress shoes. I'm not putting make up on you at all I'm just going to do a little something with your hair."

I pulled away. "Your right, I'm making a big deal out of nothing." I walked over and sat down and let her do my hair. She took and only added a little body to it like I had when I took him to the race track. She took a white shoe string and made it into a head band.

"There see all I did is just added something different. Now let's get our shoes on and show those men what were made of Bella Swan."

I put my shoes on and Rose walked out first and then I was next. "Everyone had to do a double take, Edward on the other hand about fell over.

"Well, you got Edward attention, but you got everyone else's too!" Rose said. "Shut up!" I pushed her.

My dad come up. "Bells, umm are you trying to empress a certain guy?" He asked me. I turned my head and blushed. "Come with me please!" My eyes widen. "Dad where you taking me?" I asked him.

"Just shut up and go with it!" My dad said. I turned to Rose and mouthed "Save me, please!" She just laughed.

"Oh don't worry I'm not going to say anything Bells." Dad told me. "Dad, god it's like you want me with him!" I smirked.

I was standing in front of Edward now. "Edward I was wondering if you wouldn't mine since you been here many times before if you show Bells around?" My dad asked Edward. I just shake my head.

"It be my honor to show Bella around sir." I look up and give Edward a funny look. Be my honor, what is that suppose to mean?

My dad turned and walked away. Note to self, kick my dad ass later.

"Shall we?" Edward asked. Pointing the way. I put my hands behind my back.

"So what would you like to see first?" Edward asked. "The garage and my car please." I told him. Edward lead the way.

When we walked up I stopped. I was amazed at how huge it was. I walked up to the door and Edward open it and I walked in. Edward took me to my car.

I ran my hand down it and walked around then stopped in front it. "Now I notice Rosalie had to put my racing uniform in my trailer so that must mean I have to get ready in my motor home instead of a locker room?" I asked Edward.

"That's right!" I watched him put his hands behind his back. "Tomorrow are the time trial right?" I asked. "Yes!" He kept walking slowly to the back of my car.

"Can we go to where my pit going to be now?" Edward nods. I follow him and he shuts off the lights behind him.

"This will be your pit on Saturday!" I was amazed how everything was set up different. I ran up the stairs to where my dad will be sitting tomorrow and Saturday.

"My dad will be able to see me much better from here." I told Edward. "Where will Rick my spotter be. Edward pointed to just above where all the fans sit.

I ran back down the stairs when I caught a glimpse of the track. I walked from the pit over to the wall. I didn't care I was in a jean skirt.

"BELLA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I heard Edward on the other side of the pits. I ignored him.

I turned and put my back against the wall and put my arms up and pulled myself up. I turned myself around and jumped down.

I walked slowly out slowly to the the track once in the middle I kneeled down and put my hand against the pavement. I closed my eyes and imagine myself in my car on this track.

"Is this what your talking about becoming one with your car and the track?" I heard Edward asked. I smiled. "Yeah, it's part of it. But mainly my car to. I like to just feel my car the night before a race and come out to the track. Some how it feels like I'm putting my focus on the race just before I go to bed. It's hard to explain."

"Everyone has there own thing Bella, but you I just see something different." I get up and start walking back. I got to the wall and pulled myself up. "I seen all I wanted to see for now!" I told him.

Then I jumped down and put my hands in the pocket of my jacket. "Edward you think before my car goes out tomorrow and Saturday I can just see it?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'll take you myself!" He told me. "Thank you!" I told him. "No problem. I got to make a pit stop and say hi to my family will you be alright?"

"Edward, who got freaked out?" He chuckled. "I'll meet you back at the motor home." He told me. I kept walking along until I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm.." I was stopped. "Well look who it is ugly bitch Isabelle Swan. So what brings you here?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing in front of me. Then I heard the asshole himself walking up behind her.

"Tanya who you talking to?" He asked her. "Miss. Ugly bitch herself, I don't know what you see in her because she is not pretty at all!" She said.

Mike started to walk towards me. "Oh come on why you being like that Bella. Tanya she not that bad."

Mike walks up to me, and I try to back up from him but he grabs my arm. "Mike let go of me now!" I told him. "No why should I and look your actually wearing a skirt." My eyes widen. How did I get both them at once.

Then I see Rose. "ROSE HELP ME!" Rose snapped her head around and started running to me. "Let her go Mike!" Rose told him. Not on your life. "Rose go get help that way." I looked behind me. She took off running.

Mike picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I started hitting him. "Mike put me down!" I finally was able to push myself up and I took my elbows and slammed them down on his shoulders.

Both of us went down to the ground. I started to scoot away. "You bitch your not getting away." He walked up and smacked me across the face.

"HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE!" I heard Edward say. "Who are you?" Mike asked him. "A close friend of hers now leave and don't you ever touch her again!"

"BELLA!" I heard Rose and she grabs my arm and wraps hers around me. I just keep looking down to the ground. Mike walks away. Rose never let's go of me. Then I see the motor home and I closed my eyes and that's when I run into the motor home.

I sit up the floor against the wall and pull my knees against me. "Bells!" I heard my dad come in. "Baby girl my god!" He left the door open and runs to my side.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. But I couldn't even look at him in the face. He tries to reach for my face! I grabbed it before it even touches my face.

"What did Mike do to my beautiful girl!" He said. "ARRRGGGHH, DON'T YOU GET IT, I'M NOT FUCKING BEAUTIFUL DAD, I'M NOT EVEN PRETTY. MIKE EVEN SAID HE DIDN'T WANT ME FOR MY LOOKS. MAYBE THERE RIGHT I'M UGLY!" I pushed his hand away.

"Just get out please!" He got up and went to the door and turn and looked at me one more time then walked out.

That's when the tears finally fell for the first time in my life. After about an hour I heard the door.

"Is it alright I sit here?" Edward asked. I buried my face so he didn't see me cry.

"I heard what you said all the way out there, I may not of not of know you very long Bella. But I know one damn thing and that's your not ugly not by a long shot. Bella look at me please!"

I slowly lift my head. "Hi! Can you come for a walk with me please?" He stands up and holds his hand out. I look at him a minute. Then go to reach for his hand I went to touch his hand and I felt a shock I pulled back.

I finally just grabbed ahold of his hand and the shock went through my whole body. He poled me over to the sink a minute and took a paper towel and wet it down.

"Don't move, where he hit you there some dried blood." He told me. At first I back away. "I won't hurt you." He told me. He takes and gently wipes it off. That's when and idea comes to me.

I take his hand back into mine and pull him outside he stops. He walks over to my Dad. "We're going to talk, but I guess she as a way to get a way from here she won't say anything yet."

My dad snaps his head up and looks at Rose and she nods her head. "Yeah, I think it's a better idea and I hope you know how to drive a motor cycle or I should say off road bikes." He tells Edward.

I walk over to the trailer and bring down the door and walk in I walk back way in the back where no one can see me and put on my riding gear I leave my shirt on underneath my black leather jacket that matches my pants.

I pull out the bike for Edward and put the jacket and helmet on it. I go back in and but on my boots I push my motor cross bike out.

Edward eyes widen. "I take it you do motor cross racing to?" I just nod my head. I get on my bike and zip up my jacket. I put on my helmet.

"If I were you Cullen I better get your ass moving because she will leave your ass in the dust. I heard my dad tell Edwards.

I turned and looked at Edward and he started the bike. I motion for him to go first because he knows the area. I started my bike and took off after him.

Edward finally pulled off unto a dirt trail and he sped up. I shook my head. That's when I shifted the clutch and I took off.

I got up next to Edward and he looked at me and I waved at him when I realized this was a motor cross bike track.

I let my mine relax and just went with it. I took every turn and jump with ease, even though it was dark and I never been on it.

I finally got to where Edward had stopped and pulled up beside him!" I took off my helmet and put my kick stand down and got off. I started to walk off.

But Edward grabbed ahold of me by my waist. "Oh no you don't, I'm still not done talking to you, even though you haven't spoken a word."

He lets go and I turn and look up at him. "Now I know your angry and upset and I don't blame you. But that doesn't give you the right to shut every one out all of a sudden."

I turned and walked off. What gives him the right to tell me that I can't shut everyone out.

"SWAN NOW STOP!" I turned around. "I know I told you I help you, but how the hell am I suppose to help you now when you shut me damn it!" I go to turned.

"The reason I say your far from ugly, and average even is because what I see is someone standing in front of me that is beautiful, different and for being short you know how to scare the hell out of me." He laughs.

I started to laugh. I turn around. "I scare the hell out of you?" I asked him. "Yeah, the way you threw that phone and broke it." I smiled.

"Now there's that smile." He told me. Are you ready to get back know you got time trials tomorrow and I told someone I take them see there car before it comes out of the garage." I pushed him.

I get on my bike. "Keep at speed limit Bella." He told me. "Not on your life." I told him. "SWAN!" I heard Edward. But I kicked started my bike and took off.

I pulled in and I walked up to my dad. "I'm sorry dad, I love you!" He wrapped his arms around me and told me he love me to.

I walked up to Rose. "I need you to come with me I got to take care of a little business with a certain Tanya Denali." Rose rubs her hands together. Rose and I put our arms around each other waist.

I look back at Edward. He has a confused look on his face. I just smile at him.

We finally meet up with Tanya Denali being kissing some guy. I cross my arms.

"Rose was is it everytime I see Tanya Denali she either kissing somebody different or she busy trying to talk a guy to go out with her?" I asked Rose loud enough for Tanya to hear.

Tanya whips her head around. "Maybe because she can't keep her legs closed long enough Bella!" We bend forward put our mouths in a O and look at each other and cover other our mouths.

I leaned back up and give Tanya a smug look and reach over and high five Rose. We whip our heads around when we heard Edward laugh.

I turn my head and blush. Edward walks up between. "Good one ladies!" Rose and I look at each other and laughed.

"Edward what are you doing here, it's so good to see you." Tanya told Edward. She grabs his arms and pulls him away.

"What are you doing with the ugliest person in the world Bella Swan?" Edward pulls away. "Excuse me what you call Bella?" He asked.

"The ugliest person in the world, why?" Edward walks back over to me and wraps his arm around my waist then kisses my cheek. I turned and looked at Edward confused so did Rose.

Tanya gasp. "Edward how can you even touch her much less that?" She asked. "Oh you mean how can I hang around someone that's well beautiful, and how can I do what this?" Then Edward pressed his lips against mine. At first it shocked me and then I just went with it and just shut my eyes and let him kiss me.

He pulls and he looks at me for a minute and then turns back to Tanya. My legs felt like jello and were about ready to collapse. I think Rose noticed and came over on the other side of me and Edward tighten his arm.

I finally turned and just gave Tanya the biggest grin. "I hope your happy you ugly bitch now you have Mike after you and you have my Edward." She said. I felt Rose freeze. I walked forward.

Edward went to grab my arm. I turned and glared at him. He put his hands up in surrender. I stepped in front of Tanya and looked up at her.

"Man your ever short to as well as ugly!" My hands balled up into fists. "Tanya you kinda of went to far!" I heard Rose say. Tanya looked over to Rose.

That's when I took and stomp each of my feet on top of hers and then I went on my tip toes. "For being so little and ugly you can still hurt." She told me.

"I may be short but I can still hurt you. I'm not ugly, I'm not a bitch, do not ever say Mike's name in front of me anymore, oh one more thing Edward not your like some damn property, stay away from him he told you he's not interested in you learn to take the hint bitch."

That's when I drew my arm back and my fist went died on straight into her face.

I felt hands on my waist and pull me away. "Ok, I think she got the point Bella." Edward set me back down. "Like I said you scare the hell out of me!" He bent over and told me.

I started to laugh. "Bella behind you." I heard Rose. My arm went forward and elbow went back full force. Edward turned around and hid his face. "Rose remind me never to piss Bella off!" I turned around. I shook my head. "You were kissing Tanya, and you keep coming after me like Tanya Denali goes after Edward. Well Mike Your not ruining my dream and all this stops now."

I take and raise my leg and slam it down into his family Jewels. He falls to the rest of the way to the ground. I kneel down and take my finger and lift his face to look at me.

"Now maybe you'll stop thinking with your dick and leave me the hell alone asshole. I let go and slam my fist down into his face I stand back up.

"Rose, Edward, please!" Rose comes to my side and wraps arm around my waist.

We turn and look at Edward. He looks at us confused. Rose motion that it was safe. He runs up beside and I put my arm around his waist and he looks down at me and I smile.

He put his arm around my shoulder and we walk back to the motor home. "I'm just going to let you girls have some girls time I'm going to hang with the men a while. We start laughing.

Rose helps me make Edward bed. Then we head back to my room and shut the door. We changed clothes and I put Days of Thunder in.

"Bella by the way how was your first kiss?" I rolled over on my back. "Rose I don't know if you'll believe me when I tell you but I felt shocks all over my body, but it felt right."

"I noticed you about collapsed. I did the same thing when I kissed his brother Emmett tonight when you where gone on the bikes." I sat up and gave Rose a hug.

"I think it's funny how you scare the hell out of Edward. He told me to remind him never to piss you off." We sat there and laughed.

"Well, I'm off to bed Bella, time trials tomorrow and I got to get up in the morning and make sure the baby is ready!" I smiled good night Rose, love you!" I told her. "Love you too." She walked out.

I lay back over on my back and look up back up to the ceiling. I thought about that kiss Edward gave me. I knew it was to piss off Tanya but still.

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I look over to the door and it was Edward. "Hey there are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked sitting down.

"Yeah, I guess it's just not like racing against other people though." I told him. "I know the feeling. Listen about earlier I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." I stopped him. "Don't apologize Edward I'm not mad it just took me by surprise that's all!" I told him. "I just got so mad when Tanya said those things about you, I still think I over stepped my boundaries and I shouldn't of done it!" I sat up. I was upset now because now I feel like my first kiss was a mistake.

"It's fine Edward, if you don't mind I need to go to sleep now please. I get up and walk to the door. "Are you sure your alright about?"

"Edward please I'm tired I need to go to sleep." I avoid it this time. "Can you please tell Rose to come back here I forgot to tell her something that needed to be down on the car."

"Yeah sure!" I shut the door!"

I climbed back on the bed and grabbed my pillow and hugged it. "Bella what you for.." She hurry up and shut the door and locked it.

She crawled up beside me. I leaned over against her when she wrapped her arms around me.

"I feel like my first kiss was a mistake now Rose. He said he feels like he over stepped his boundaries. Please stay with me tonight."

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry. I'm not going anywhere I'm staying right here.

I finally fell asleep in Roses arms.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Bpov

It was 6 in the morning when Rose woke me up. "How you feeling, mad upset. But I'm going to focus on the time trials and then I think after I'm going to for a ride I need some space. I just can't handle that kind of rejection and I need to close my self off again and just focus on what I love the most for now on. I'll just try to avoid talking to him today and looking at him." I told her.

"Are you sure Bella, because I'm sure going to miss that laugh and smile."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm going to hop in the shower can you get me a cup of coffee for when I'm done please?"

"Yeah!" She walked out. I grabbed a pair of shorts and tank top and walk into the bathroom.

Once done I walked back in my room and put my uniform only up to my waist. I put my hair in a pony tail and put my cap on.

"Bella, here your coffee. Edward asking for you something that he taking you to the garage."

"Yeah my tradition with my car remember!" I told her. "Are you still going to do it?"

"Yes, I'm just going to try and avoid him as much as I can." I stand up and hand her my coffee a minute. I pull the rest of my uniform on. I then put my hair up in my cap to hide it. She hands me my coffee back.

I take a deep breath. I walk out. "You ready?" Edward asked me. I just walk by him and out the door. He finally catches up to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I just hold up my coffee cup. "Oh yeah right!" I look out of my corner of my eye and he got a confuse look on his face.

He opens the door and I go and set the coffee one the tool bench. I set my hand on my car and I close my eyes I start to walk but I stop. I can't focus.

"What time do the time trials start?" I asked him not looking at him. "1. Why?" He asked.

I didn't say a word I walked out the door and once I did and I knew I was out of his site I started to run.

"Rose quick help me!" She runs over to the trailer that's got the motor cycles in it. I ran in. Shit mine in the motor home. I grabbed the one I brought for Edward and ran for the back.

"I leave take my uniform in my bedroom." I told her. I hopped putting the boots on I put on the jacket and zipped it up.

I hid all my hair in the helmet. "What's going Bella?" She asked I got on my bike. "I Can't focus. I'm to angry and upset! I will be back." I kick started the bike.

Epov

What just happened. I walked out and walked back to our site just in time to see Bella speed away on her bike. Rose comes walking out of the trailer.

She stopped when she saw me. Then she walked into the motor home. I walked into the motor home.

"Rose what's going?" I asked her. "She kill me if I tell you!" I was confused. I walked back to Bella room and Rose was sitting on Bella bed crying.

"Rose will you tell me what's going on because what ever it is it has you crying."

"Bella can't focus and I'm scared the last time that happen her brother died and she got into an accident because she couldn't focus."

That's when I ran out the door. I ran into the trailer I pulled out the bike. "Edward what do you think your doing?" I heard Charlie.

"Going after Bella she can't focus and what ever it is Rose is scared and crying and won't tell me why except about what happen after her brother died." I told him.

He ran into the trailer and came back out. "The bike your one was her brothers, here put this on and this they were both here brothers she will know in some way that her brother is with here wait come with me if you're going to deal with Bella you might want to wear the whole racing uniform because you will be more comfortable. I went into the trailer.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes, now please save my daughter and bring her back her so she can complete her dream."

I nodded. I went behind the board and changed and and walked back out and sat on the bike. I put the helmet on. I kick started the bike and took off. I knew were she went and if you went off on the trail and your not careful you can get hurt.

Once I got there I saw Bella I watched her. Now I knew what Rose met she couldn't focus.

She caught site of me and for some reason she took off down the trail. "Damn it. Something tells me she mad at me or something." I put the helmet back on and took off after her. I stopped a minute because I knew what I was going to have to do.

I turned and took off. See what Bella didn't know I was like her in a way. But after my accident I lost part of my sight in one eye. So I could no longer race nationwide.

Plus I been to scared to use the same me gift until now. Because i knew if I didn't she could kill herself and I wasn't going to let that happen.

I just have to learn to focus with what site I had. It actually felt good in a why. I finally knew I had to turn and go up and I knew once I got to the top I would have to focus more on my gift then my sight.

I got to the top and that's when I took a deep breath and just went with it and sped up and prayed Bella was alright.

I started to patches of white. So I went a little longer then slid the bike side ways. Then Bella came to a stop when she saw me.

She was trying to turn the bike around. That's when I got off and went and wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her off her bike.

I pulled her away but she knocked me over. I let go so I could take off my helmet and throw it to the ground.

"WILL YOU STOP BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF OR WORSE DAMN IT!" I snapped at her.

She stood up and took off her helmet and threw against the tree.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CARE?" She yelled out. "BECAUSE, YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ROSE AND SHE BACK THERE CRYING BECAUSE SHE TOLD ME THE LAST TIME YOU COULDN'T FOCUS YOU GOT INTO A ACCIDENT AND GOT ALL BECAUSE YOUR BROTHER DIED! THEN YOUR DAD WAS EVEN SCARE AFTER I TOLD HIM."

She shut her eyes and turned a way from me. "What did I do to make you this mad at me?" I asked her. But she wouldn't answer me.

I sighed. "You want to know why I can't race nationwide anymore, because the accident took part of my sight away in my right eye. I thought I wasn't going to be able to use my gift again like you have until I had to today. Because of you I found it again.

But all I want to know is what did I do to make you this mad?" I asked her again.

"Because, damn it. When you told me you felt like you step out of your boundaries, it kinda of crushed me because to be honest with you that was my first kiss." She told me.

"What?" I walked up to her. "That kiss last night was my first kiss." She said. "Bella look at me!" She turned around. "Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"Because, you were the first person that's ever walked into my life and put on smile on my face again and I started laughing again since my brother died in a race. It was his back up bike. Believe it or not that's the first time I took his bike out of the garage, and where you get this, I haven't been able to find it?" She asked me.

"Your dad!" She closed her eyes and tears started to fall. "I'm sorry Edward!" She turned and went to walk away I grabbed her arm and stopped her. "I'm not, the only reason I over stepped my boundaries is because I thought because.." I stopped. I pulled her to me and put both my hands on her face.

"Because you wouldn't want nothing to do with me!" I told her. "Your wrong!" She told me. She smiled. I pressed my lips to hers and it wasn't a long kiss even though I wanted to.

"We need to get back, you have a time trial!" She smiled so big. "You look hot in my brothers uniform by the way I think I'm going to let you have." She told me.

"Come on we need to get back." I told her. She grabbed her helmet and put it on. I put my helmet on and got on the bike.

Once we got on the road I went flying past her. What she did brought my gift back out in a different way. But it felt good. Wait a minute she called me hot.

I chuckled.

We pulled in and parked the bikes. We got off the bikes Charlie come running up to us. "We have and hour!" He said. "That's all I need dad. Edward find out where my car is for me!" I just nodded.

I ran to the garage. Rose was working on it. "Rose are you about down?" I asked her. She looked up at me. "Your back, where you find that Bella been looking for that?" She asked.

"Charlie. Answer my question please." I told her. "Yeah. How Bella?" I just smiled. "You kissed her again!" She told me. "You knew, that's why Bella had you go back into the bedroom." I said.

She smiled. She ran up and gave me a hug. "Just keep that smile on her and keep her laughing." She told me. "I will try, and you don't break my brother heart." Her mouth dropped open.

I walked out. I went to the motor home and went to see if Bella was ready. "Bella are you ready?" I called out to her. She comes out in her uniform with her arms behind her back. I raise an eyebrow.

"Edward I need you to bend down on minute please." I bend down and she puts a hat on my head. "Now you can be by my dad side." She told me.

I smiled. "Are you ready?" I asked again. She nodded. I held out my hand. She looked at it a minute. "Bella!" She finally took it with a smile. I just smiled.

We walked out to the garage. I watch Bella and this time it was different she was focus and made her complete walk around.

Rose walked out in her uniform. "You ready?" She asked Bella. She nods.

Rose and Bella stop beside me. Bella turns to me. "It would seem we have another tradition to add now."

She holds out her hand to me and smiles.

I take her hand. She reaches for Roses hand. We walk out of the garage to the pits. We watched her car being pushed out.

"Now don't forget you have to go against other people today. So you will have to drive a couple times don't forget everything I told you."

I told Bella.

She slide in her car. I bent down before she put her helmet on. She turned and looked at me. "What!" She asked me with a smile. "Good luck!" I gave her a quick kiss and walked away and walked up to Charlie.

"How do you feel about her?" Charlie asked me. "Excuse me?" I asked surprised by his question. "What do you feel about Bella? Forget that I'm here I'm asking as your friend." He said.

"I care about her, she makes me happy, and today for the first time is was able to do something I haven't done since the crash." I told Charlie.

"Your gift." I turned to him in shock. "How you know, my own family doesn't know about it." I asked. "My son had it and Bella has hell so do I. I use to watch your races, I saw how you race kid. You make Bella smile and laugh again. It's nice to see!" He told me.

"She brought me back to believe it or not." I told him. "I can believe it. Because of you, she living her dream even though you can't." I look at him.

"I look at it this way Charlie Bella gave me a new kind of dream and that's to see the world in a different way. See I lost half my eye site in my right eye. That's why I can't do nationwide no more. The crash took it away from me. But some how just in a short time Bella well you know your daughter best." Was all I told him.

"That I do Edward, that I do. Welcome to the team." I looked at him and smiled.

It felt good to be back here even though I'm not driving. Rose ran up the stairs. I looked at her confused. She took off my hat and put a microphone on and put my hat back on and ran back down the stairs.

"Edward can you hear me?" Bella asked me. "Yeah, I can hear you just fine." I told her. "Edward Thank you for making this come true for me!" I smiled. "Your welcome Bella! Your up next good luck!" I walked over to Charlie.

I haven't been this nervous since my first time. I watched Bella as she drives out to the starting line.

The green flag goes down and she off. I watched she drives the track like she drove it before.

"HOLY CRAP! CHARLIE IS THAT RIGHT?" I hear Rick asking Charlie a question. "Yeah that's right oh god she just beat her record." Charlie turned to me. "Edward she made for this track she just blew her record."

I didn't understand what was going on. Then I heard the loud speaker. "CAR 48 BELLA SWAN WON THIS MARK SHE MOVES UP!" I smile.

"Bella can you hear me?" I asked her. "Yeah!" She said. "You just moved up. And your dad telling me you blew your record away." I told her.

"Oh my god, your joking right!". I walk over to her dad. "Baby girl you blew your old record just away." He told. "Alright time to focus." I told her.

"Just because your sitting in the pits doesn't mean we can get to excited yet. We still got a ways to go." I told her.

I watched as a few more people went. Now it was Bella turn again. "I know you can do this Bella just focus." I told her.

The green flag went down and she went flying. God my adrenal was just a pumping. "If she keeps going like this. Edward I think she might just be kicking some ass tomorrow."

"CAR 48 BELLA SWAN WON THIS MARK SHE MOVES UP!"

My brother this round. "Bella, do me a favor teach my brother a lesson." I told her. "Oh it will be my pleasure!"

I look down into the pit at Bella car. Charlie looks at me. "Tell that tomorrow." He told me. I started laughing. "Edward come here!"

I walk over. "The way it looks is Bella so far is starting in 5th is that right?" He asked me. "Yep!" He looked up at me and smiled.

I see my brother on the starting line. The green flag goes down. I noticed Emmett front end is loose. I will have to tell my dad.

Bella goes out. "Focus Bella!" I tell her. Green flag goes down. When she cross the finish line. I close my eyes and wait.

"CAR 48 BELLA SWAN WON THIS MARK SHE MOVES UP."

I let out a breath. "You won this mark." I told her. "2 more."

"Charlie you think this is bad wait until tomorrow." I told him. I look down at Bella car in the pits. "You ready Bella?" I asked. "Yeah!"

"Just remember to focus." I told her. She drives up to the starting line. The green flag goes down.

"CAR 48 WON THIS MARK BELLA SWAN MOVES UP."

"YES!" I looked around. "Edward what was that about?" Bella asked me. "Nothing, just ignore the man up here with the motor cycle uniform on." I could hear Bella laughing.

"You mean hot man!" She said. "Now hush and focus now." I laugh. I look over and see Bella car and shake my head. I could hear Charlie laughing.

"Your going to fit in just fine!" I look up at Charlie. Bella pulls up to the starting line for the last time. "Focus!" The green flag goes down.

I hold my breath.

"CAR 48 BELLA SWAN WON THIS MARK SHE MOVES UP AND STARTS IN FIRST LINE UP TOMORROW."

I take off the mic and run down the stairs. Bella climbs out of the car. "So how did I do?" She asked me.

"Well you start in first tomorrow!" She started screaming. Then she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I looked at her funny.

"What?" She asked me. "Oh nothing except hmm!" I turned and I walked to the motor home. Bella ran in. "Edward why you do that?" She asked me.

I turned and looked at her. I just couldn't stand it no more, I pressed my lips to hers. I traced my tongue on her bottom lip to grant me entrance into her mouth to explore which did and I granted her.

"Bella, umm never mind it can wait." We heard Rose then heard the door again. We pulled away and start laughing.

"That's the first!" Bella said. "I hope you mean Rose this time." I told her." She nodded as I wrapped my arms around her.

"What was that for any ways Edward?" She asked me. Because I couldn't take it no more, I wanted to do that since last night." I told her. "What?" I put my hands up. "I told you I didn't think you wanted me." I told her.

"I'm going to let you in on something Cullen that little surprise kiss you gave me last made me weak in the knees but it wasn't as good as this time." She fell back on the couch.

"Really?" I said. "Alright I'm going to go change my clothes your going to go get Rose for me please." She told me. "All, but were walking over so I can interduce you to my family and I can tease Emmett."

"Deal!" I walk out the door. "Enjoy your kiss?" Rose asked. "I couldn't help myself so forgive me I been wanting to deepen that kiss since last night but I didn't think she didn't want me. Alright." Rose turned and looked at me.

"Now what would make you think that?" She asked. "When I was in that accident it took half my eye site in my right eye Rose that's why. Yes I told Bella and Charlie now you. Not a lot of people know."

"Oh, well then I'm going to just tell you one thing, just don't hurt her." Rose said. "I won't, oh Bella wants you." I told her. She nods. I walk back down to the pit area. But then I hear squealing in the motor home before I walk away. "Girls!"

I walk back up the stairs to Charlie. He got the look of being pisst off in his face.

"What is it Charlie?" I asked. Jacob just told me for some reason we don't have enough tires for tomorrow." He told me. Idea came to me.

"Hold that thought Charlie, I will be right back!" I ran down the stairs. I ran over down to my mom and dad.

"Hey son, what you need?" My dad asked. "You know all my stuff I had is some it still in storage here?" I asked them. They looked at me. "Yeah why?" A smile grew on my face. "Can I get the key?" Jasper runs in the trailer and grabs it and brings it back out to me. "Thanks, I'll explain later."

I took off back down to Charlie. "Charlie you want to follow me and grab Jacob." He did. We stopped at the motor home and I grabbed Rose and Bella to.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" She asked me. "You'll see soon enough." I told her. We walked towards the back of the building and I unlock the other building that was there. I walked in and turned on the light.

There was my back up car. And my extra stuff. "Wait, this is your stuff?" Charlie asked me. I nodded. "Anything you need you can use. I sure can't use it." I told them.

I turned and watched Bella walk around then she walked up to me. "Why?" She asked me. "Why what?" I asked. "Why me and not your family?" She asked. "Because, I never felt like a part of my family. I mean yeah I love them but I was different I always did things differently. Only one person worked on my cars and that was Jasper. Emmett has all he needs. So why not you!" I smiled.

"Thank you!" She told me. "Your welcome! Hey if you all don't mine I'm going to take a shower and change." They just nodded. "Charlie I need to talk to you later if it's alright?" I asked. He nods.

Bella was hanging out with Rose all all excited. I just shook my head. I turned and walked out.

I was back at the motor home and just got out of the shower and only had my jeans on. I had just also finish shaving.

"Edward are you in here?" I heard Bella. "Yeah!" I told her. "Can you come out here here for a minute Rose and me want to talk to you!"

I walk out of the bathroom and both of them were standing there with there with there hands behind there back with the weirdest expression on their faces.

I raise an eyebrow. "Well, tomorrow a big day and I guess dad made you my official main person to talk to me while I'm out there driving so he can focus on the important stuff.

But anyways after tomorrow all of us and me because I made a decision no matter the out come tomorrow and I want you to be apart of it. But there are things that will not change." She paused. I was confused.

Rose was trying not to laugh as something going on behind there back. Then Bella started walking back the width of the motor home.

"Like you only one person works on my car, but Rose said she willing to have your person come on board only to be back up and to help when we need it. Our tradition does not change. We need to figure out out how to get new equipment and transportation. My car does not go it was my brothers and if it ends up going I go. You can change the paint but you do not change the number.

Everything has to be run by me, Rose and my Dad first. But getting to the point I want to keep doing this!"

I looked at her confused. "Doing what?" I asked. "This, nationwide. I don't know what it was, it was strange it was different out there it was like I felt like I belong on the track. I want you to keep being apart of it."

I looked at her and smiled. "Ok!" I told her. "Edward, I can't do this without you." Rose and I crack up laughing. "Wait what you say?" Bella asked. "I said ok. That's what I wanted to talk to your dad about. I wanted to give you that option." I told her.

She smiled this biggest smile on her face. Then she caught me off guard when she ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me and knocked me over.

I could hear Rose laughing really hard. "Swan you may be small but really got to stop doing this!" She starts blushing and bury her face into my chest. I start laughing.

"Rose what are you hiding behind your back?" I asked her. Bella got up and stood up beside her. I sat up and start giggling. "Alright you two spill it." I told them.

"Well when we were out there in your storage we come across something and you need something to wear tomorrow any ways. I was wondering if it didn't bother you to much if you would wear this tomorrow?" Bella asked.

Rose took my racing uniform from out from her back. My heart dropped. I got up and grabbed it and held it for a minute.

I started to breath heavy for a minute. I started seeing flashes of the crash. I dropped the uniform and went and put on my t-shirt walked out and grabbed the boots and put them on and put the jacket on and ran out the door.

I got on the back and put the helmet on and took off. I drove off to the motor cross place. It was busy. So I took the trail.

After I while I had to stop. I got off. I sat down and closed my eyes and let the memory just happen.

=============memory=============

I was in lap 160 of 200. "Edward number 27 coming up on your right." My dad told me.

Then coming out of turn 3. "EDWARD WATCH IT CAR 26 AND 34 ARE TIGHT BEHIND TRYING TO PASS EACH OTHER." Then it happen.

Car 34 hit car 26 just right and I didn't have time to react and car 26 hit me just right that some how my car came off the ground.

"EDWARD!" I heard my dad scream out. All I could do is somehow cut the gas off and engine, I don't know what made me think of it but thank god I did! Then I braced for impact.

My car dropped back to the ground on its roof and hitting hard crushing it down. Then it started rolling fast until I felt it impact something hard. I was sideways towards the ground.

My right front side of my helmet was gone. I couldn't see out of my right eye all of sudden there was a very intense pain on that side of my face and head.

Then some how the mic survive the crash and I could hear my dad. That's when I spoke to let him know I was alive or if he could hear me.

"DAD!" I called out in the mic. "Everyone quite a minute!" I heard him say. "Edward!" He called out.

"Dad, get me out of here please! Oh I cut off the engine and gas before impact." I heard a laugh from my dad. "Son where coming to get you. Are you hurt?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I can't see out of my right eye my head hurts. I think my leg his broken. Maybe alot of bumps and bruises and cuts but I'm alive. I don't know how but I am!" I told him.

"Dad what am I against?" I asked him. "Son you went flying out of the stadium and your against the cement pad that blocks the highway.

"WHAT!" I yelled. "Is anybody else hurt?" I asked. "We're not sure son but we know it caused a accident." He told me.

I started to hear noise on the car. Then I saw part of the car being lifted off. "Dad there here." I told him.

"Alright son!" He told me. "Dad stay with me until they take me out." I told him. "Alright son I'm not going anywhere."

I look up as a person climbs down. He looks around. "Alright I need to cut your straps." The guy told me! I nodded. Once the straps were cut I fell the rest of the way.

"OWWW!" I said. "Sorry!" He told me. "Alright do you think you can climb out of here?" He asked. "Yeah, but it's going to hurt like hell.!" I told him. "Then will take this slow and easy then. We can't get anything in here!" I just nodded. "Were ready!" He yells.

"Dad, I got to go see you at the hospital?" I asked. "Where else would I be son?" He asked. I unplugged the cord. The guy helps me up slow.

Couple people reach down and help get me out and get me on the stretcher. I heard a bunch of people clapping. I turn and look at my car. I closed my eyes. "How on earth did I survive that?" I asked myself.

The roof was flat against the rest of the car the side were smashed down to half there size. The front of the car was gone and the back some how smashed into the inside the car. Now I knew what they meant to couldn't get anything inside.

"We don't know how you survive. Someone was looking out for you!" Someone told me. I was put on a helicopter. That's when I blacked out.

When I woke up, I could feel something over my eye. I reached up and there was an eye patch. But I noticed my head really hurt on the right side. I grabbed the side of it and it made it hurt more.

"What the hell!" I said. "You're awake!" I heard my dad say. "Yeah, my car totaled though. We will have to get a new one." I told them.

Then I looked up to there faces. "What?" I asked. "Son you won't be able to get a new car!" My dad said.

"What, why?" I asked. "Son, something went through the front of your helmet and didn't see it until they took off your helmet.

They had to remove it. That's why the side of your head hurts and the reason you couldn't see out of your eye. Son you will never gain full eye site back in that eye and you will probably have alot of headaches to.

Now they said you can do short track and small races." He told me.

I didn't want them to see me angry or upset. "Get out please all of you!" I told them.

"Son!" My dad pleaded. "I SAID GET OUT!" I snapped out. They all walked out. I knocked everything off the table in anger.

==========end of memory===========

"EDWARD!" I heard. I looked up to see Bella standing there. "Thank god, you scared me half to death. I been standing here for 20 minutes trying to get your attention.

I almost thought I had to go get help!" She told me. "Sorry!" Was all I said.

"You want to tell me what's going on or do I have to scare it out of you?" I let out a small laugh. "No please don't do that I had enough shock today thank you?" She looked at me confused.

I closed my eyes. "When Rose showed me my uniform I started having flashes of the crash I never dealt with it I guess." I told her.

"Edward can I tell you something?" She asked me. "Yeah!"

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Bpov

When Edward took his uniform in his hand his face expression changed. His face went pale. He dropped. His uniform and ran into the and came back with his t-shirt on.

Then he put his socks and boots on. Then grabbed my brother motor cycle jacket. He ran out the door. I went chasing him.

"Edward, stop!" He didn't hear me. He just took off at a high rate of speed out off the place. I stood there a minute.

"Bells, he hasn't dealt with it yet." My dad said walking up beside of me. "Dealt with what?" I asked. "The same thing you haven't dealt with yet!" He told me. "Wait, my crash and Bradley death?" I asked him. "Yeah, your starting to heal with Bradley death by giving Edward his bike."

I watched my dad walk into the trailer and up to his cabinet. He unlocked. My dad took out my old motor cross racing uniform and brought it out.

"But are you ready to deal with it so you can help Edward." I looked up at my dad. I smiled. "How do you always know?" I ask him. "Just like I know you crack your helmet this morning!" He told me. "Shit, it must of happen when I threw it against the tree!" I told him. "I can fix that. I found out after your brother died he did something for you but I felt until the time was right I give them to you. One is for your motor cycle the other is for your racing. I think now is as good enough time as any."

He went back in and grabbed only one box. "Now the other one I will give you tomorrow because I already took it out to my trailer along with your uniform Edward had made for tomorrow."

"What how and so quick?" I asked. I guess he had it order before we left it showed up not to long ago. I haven't seen it yet." I shook my head.

"Thanks dad!" I told him. I grabbed my motor cross uniform and box. I ran into the motor home.

I set the box down on the couch and ran into my room. "Rose make sure my bike as a full gas tank please!" I told her. She ran out the door.

I changed and grabbed a black tank top. I grabbed the jacket and walked out into the living area. Rose walked in.

"I thought you might want your matching boots." She smiled. I looked up at her and nodded. I put them on.

I stood up and put on my jacket and zipped up my jacket.

"I never thought I see you back in that again, got to admit you still look sexy as hell in it though."

I start laughing. "Alright Rose, enough. But I got to admit it feels good to be back in it!" I told her.

"What's in the box?" She asked me.

"Something my brother had made for me before he died there's two." I told her. I open it and it was a shiny black helmet. I pull it out and on it had shorty with a punch but it had a rose with it on side the other side had a purple lighting bolt on it and beside it said love then 2 small letters. E.C.

A tear fell. "Rose he knew!" I told her. "Knew what Bella?" I showed her the helmet. "He knew something was going to happen to him. He seen it!" I told her. She looked at the helmet.

"Bella, that's Edward initials." She told me. "I know! The strange thing is Rose there accidents where 4 years apart on the same date." I told her. I pulled out the receipt in the box and they were made on the same day of the accident.

"Rose, look now I know he knew he was going to die and I know how Edward survived." She looked at the receipt. "Bella they say things always happen for a reason and at the right time." She handed me the receipt back. I put it my pocket for

I walked out and got on my bike. I heard a bunch of whistles. I turned and glared at everyone. They all got wide eyed and looked away.

I put my helmet on. "Boys never change!" I told myself. I finally took off on my bike.

I get to the motor cross place and it's full of people. Then I knew Edward would of took the trail. I took off again.

It took awhile but I found him. He never moved. I got off the bike and set my helmet on my bike. "Edward!" He didn't move or nothing. After about 20 minutes I was about ready to give up.

"EDWARD!"

I finally screamed out at one last attempt. He finally looked up at Me. "Thank god, you scared me half to death. I been standing here for 20 minutes trying to get your attention.

I almost thought I had to go get help!" I told me. "Sorry!" He said.

"You want to tell me what's going on or do I have to scare it out of you?" He let out a small laugh. "No please don't do that I had enough shock today thank you?" I looked at him confused.

He closed his eyes. "When Rose showed me my uniform I started having flashes of the crash I never dealt with it I guess." He told me.

"Edward can I tell you something?" I asked hii. "Yeah!" I grabbed my helmet and went and set down next to him.

"Maybe after I tell you it might help you deal with what's going on to. Because now I understand a little more than what I did before.

But first let me start by telling you I watched that day everything unfold on tv, but later that night I had a dream. I know something no one else but your dad and you know." I told him.

"What's that?" He asked. "You shut off the fuel switch and cut the engine as the car started to turn in the air and then you braced for impact. You never went unconscious, you never panic, you stayed calm. Your radio actually survived the crash. I have one question did you feel like someone was there with you?" I asked him.

"I don't know how you knew that but come to think about yes I did." He told me. "Now I will tell you why shut my heart off from everything except one thing, until you came along. I will start the day Bradley died. Which was exactly the same day of your crash 4 years earlier he died." I told him.

Edward still never looked at me.

I started to explain the whole day.

=============memory==============

We where up and getting ready for our motor cross race. He was my twin brother, except he had the brightest blue eyes and he was taller than me.

He was the only one I let that called me shorty. He had a saying though shorty with a punch.

He always told me I may be small but I sure could pack a punch. Well that morning he was acting strange and we couldn't figure out why.

"I will be back I got to go do something." He told us. The minute he walked out that door I had this strange feeling come over me. I couldn't tell you what it was.

Rose and I gotten ready for the race. All three of us did motor cross racing. We all had our custom made uniforms to fit and form to our body. But mine and my brothers were different.

They were also form to fit so we could feel our gifts flow through our body's. My brother had another gift to. A gift a sight more of feelings of things that are going to happen. Sometimes names will come to him to or initials.

We finally gotten to the motor cross track. As we finished getting ready my brother pulled me aside.

"Bell, I want to wish you good luck luck out there today. But I also want to tell you I love you. I know I don't tell you enough and I wish I did, but always know I love you shorty." He told. He pulled me into a hug.

I pulled away. "I love you to Bradley but what brought this on?" I asked him. "Nothing Bell, I just wanted you to know." He gave me a smile. "If I don't get a chance next week good luck on your race next week." He told me.

I smiled. "Thank you that means alot to me." I told him. Race time was a big deal for us back then so I knew how busy it could even when were going out of town that week.

Rose walks around the corner. "It's time you two." She told us.

As always she held out her hands to us and we gladly took it with Rose in the middle. "Make me a promise Rose and Bell, always no matter break this tradition between the both of you in motor cross racing or your your car racing Bell even when it comes time to add another. Bell most important you because you will the biggest help." Rose and I look at him. He stands in front of us and takes both of our hands into his.

"Promise me!" Rose and I look at each other then back at him. "We promise Bradley!" We told him. "This time I stand in the middle between two beautiful ladies!" Rose and I laugh.

We all walked out proudly to are bikes. As always my dad walked out to wish us good luck. When he got to Bradley something was different.

"Dad do me a favor and I know you know. Take care of Bell and Rose there going to need you father. He told him. "I know that son!"

"I love you father!" Bradley said. "I love you to Bradley!" They gave each other a hug. I thought it was strange.

But we put on our helmets and went on like everything was normal.

Everything was going good in the race I was in the lead up until I felt this crushing pain. I stop my bike and turned and seen Bradley bike but not him.

I turned my bike around and he was pinned against a tree by two other motor cycle and two other people. I got off my bike and I was able to get one bike off.

Then I pulled the two other guys away at a safe distance. I went to run back to help him. He put his hand up to stop me. He pointed to the smoke and the fire. I still ran to him.

"ISABELLE STOP! He yelled at me. I froze. "There no time get yourself out of here!" He told me.

"No, I'm going to save you to!" I told him as I up to the bike. I started to move even though the fire was getting bigger. I was trying to pull with all my might as hot as it was I was burning myself.

He I hurt. He put his hand over mine I fell to my knees, because I knew I couldn't do nothing to save him. "I can't just leave you here Bradley!" I cried. "You have to Bella!"

He told me.

I looked into his eyes. "Go, now Bell." I stood up and started to run and that's when it blew up. I turned around. "NO, BRADLEY!" I screamed out his name as I fell to my knees.

Rose and my Dad ran to my side. I kept saying it was all my fault I left him there.

===========end of memory===========

"Then we were at my race and I couldn't focus. But I still raced that day. We only had two laps to go. I went to down shift but something went wrong. Something broke in my brake system.

I couldn't slow down to my right speed to go around the corner. I panic, which I never did before. I couldn't focus I couldn't use my gift.

I started yelling at my dad in the mic. He tried to calm me down. But another car hit me. I had no brakes to stop me.

I tried to not hit the other cars but it didn't help. Once the front of my car hit the back of another car my car started to spin out of control and I hit the wall on my side and the car flipped over the pit wall.

My car was upside down, but I could see my brother the whole time, telling me your going to be alright shorty, focus for now on. Oh turn off the engine and fuel switch and brace yourself self back and hang unto the bars as tight as you can! I heard him tell me." I told Edward.

I guess it saved my life that day. My dad come running over to move and got on his hands and knees he asked me if I was alright. I told him I saw Bradley. Then I asked him when can I have the car fix so I can race again. Of course my dad laughed." I laughed at myself.

"I heard about that accident, but I never knew who it was." Edward told me.

"There's another reason I don't think of myself beautiful or pretty and I'm just average maybe go as low as the other. I ended up with a horrible scar that day. I reminder of what happen. I mean I have alot of scars, but this one is the one that made me fully close my heart off from ever off being hurt." I told him.

"Come on it can't be that." He told me. I changed the subject. "This brings me to tell you how I know about you and your crash and something else." I told him.

"After watching what happen to you when you crashed, somehow it reminded me of mine, I didn't know why until I had my dream that night and it was like I was watching everything on fold inside your car up until you were taken out of the car." I told him.

"Then I tried to stop you, but you didn't hear me. Then my dad walked up and said you must not have dealt with it yet just like I haven't. Then he walked out with this." I pointed to my outfit.

"He asked me if I was ready. I was going to go get ready when my dad told me I cracked my helmet this morning." Edward chuckled.

Then my dad told me Bradley bought me something the before he died but didn't find out until after. Then he told me there was two the other I can't open till tomorrow. But he held on to all this stuff until I was ready.

Well he started to notice when he saw Bradley bike come off the trailer. It's been in my garage since he died.

Then I open the box then that's when everything came together." I told him. I took the receipt out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"He bought them the same day he died. I haven't motor cross race since either." Edward eyes widen.

I handed him the helmet rose side up first.

"Ain't that the truth!" I heard him say. "Turn it over Edward!" I told him. He did. I heard him gasp.

"I can't believe this!" He said. "He knew Bella, it was him in the car with me wasn't it?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I guess in a way we were saving each other today and helping each other to deal with what we lost. But I'm still scared." I told him.

He turned and looked at me. "Of what?" He asked. "Of you actually." He looked confused. "Me, why?"

"Because, of my scar. Also afraid of being hurt, and honestly I couldn't handle that right now." I told him.

"What ever your scar is, it don't matter. Because you're still beautiful no matter what Bella. Plus I won't hurt you. We can take this slow and enjoy what comes next." He told me.

"I like that." I told him. He finally leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away. He stood up and held his hand out. I gladly took it.

I got on my bike. I went to go put on my helmet when I heard Edward whistle. I looked up and glared at Edward. "Hey I surrender. It's just damn you look sexy it that!" He told me.

"Boys will be boys." I said. "What's that suppose to mean?" He asked. I just smirked and put on my helmet.

We got back to track. I was going to go into the motor home when Edward stopped me.

Epov

"Your coming with me!" I told Bella. She looked at me confused. "I want you to meet my family remember?" She still tried to go into the motor home.

"I'm not going like this." She told me. "Oh yes you are, Rose help me." I Rose came walking over. "Help me get her to my family site, she trying to change." I told her.

Rose put a grin on her face. "So what your on his side now?" Bella asked Rose. "Yep!" She said popping the p. "You traitor." Bella told her. I just laughed.

Rose got on other side of Bella. She took Bella hand and I took the other. I looked over to Rose. She nodded at me.

I looked down at Bell. "You want to heal and to come to terms of what happen, well this is part of it Bella. Like your father said are you ready. You put it on, you rode out there and told me what happen and help me, now it's my turn to help you finish what you started but we still have a long ways to go but together we can do this." I told her.

That's when she tighten her grip on my hand and she put and smile her face. But she went a step further.

She took her hand and she pulled me closer to her then she did the same thing to Rose. "We do this we do it together all three of us." She told us. Then we started walking.

Once we get to my family I told the guards girls to wait here a minute. I walked up and everyone was sitting around chatting.

"Hey!" Of course my sister jumped up and ran over and gave me a hug. "Are you guys up to meet Bella Swan?" I asked them. They all looked at each other. "Yes, of course we are son!" They told me. "Alright, hold on."

Alice of course kept her arm around my side so I wrapped my arm around hers. "a good to see you smile like that Edward, I haven't seen it in a while." Alice told me. I didn't say a word.

I walked back up to Rose and Bella.

"Rose and Bella, this is my little sister Alice, she also goes out with Jasper." I told them.

"Nice to meet you two!" Alice said. "Come on and meet everyone else." I motion them to follow.

Alice went back and sat with Jasper. "Rose, Bella this is my mother Esme." My mother smiled and nodded her head.

"This his my father Carlisle." He gets up and walks over and shakes both of there hands. "It's nice to meet you both.

"That's Jasper." He gives a small smile and a wave. "And last but not least Emmett!" He looked up. "Pay back Swan." I laughed. "Don't mind him he doesn't like the fact that he got beat by a girl. Twice now." I smirked.

Emmett got and walked over to Bella and stood in front of her. "Whow!" I started waving my hands trying to warn Emmett not to do it, cause I knew what he was going to do next.

"I didn't realize how short you were, I'll have to start calling you shorty and you look kinda of sexy in that outfit to." She stepped forward then stomped on both of his feet then as she got on her tip toes.

"No one calls me shorty got!" She told him. "You don't scare me shorty." Emmett said. "Now you done it!" I told him.

She brought back her arm as far as she could and it went forward full force right into his eye. Emmett grabbed his eye. Bella stepped back.

By surprise everybody behind started laughing. She may be little but she mighty!" I heard my dad say. "Emmett that will teach you to tell a girl that your not afraid of them." Jasper said.

"I think will leave for now on a good note." I told them. I looked at Rose and she was laughing. I just waved at them.

We walked away and Rose and I bursted out laughing. "Did I miss something?" Bella asked. "Not Really, except you just got Emmett back cause no one ever stood up to him for his picking." I told her.

That's when she figured it out. We walked back to the lot. She actually stay outside. She walked over to Jacob and started to talking to him.

They started picking on each other. "You know you don't have to worry about him!" Charlie told me. I turned to him confused. "He more like a brother to her." Now I knew what he meant.

I turned back and started watching her again. "It's nice to see her like that again. She not a empty shell any more." Charlie told me.

"She told me what happen to Bradley and her accident. But did she really close herself self off that much?" I asked him.

"Come on I'll show you something!" I followed Charlie over to his trailer. I follow him in past Bella back up car. Charlie drives a old chevy, with a long trailer in the back that looks like it use to be a horse trailer, that they converted.

We walk through another door. "That was how Bella use to be before Bradley died." On one side of the room was all the pictures of Rose, Bradley, Bella, and some of Jacob. Bella had the biggest smile on her face.

There was pictures of her tackling her brother, to him ticking her. The three them racing motor cross. Bella racing. It was like she was all lit up with a glow.

"This is her after!" Charlie pointed out to a wall. There were less pictures some of here looking away from the camera. No happiness at all. There was complete darkness in her, even when she won races.

"I see what you mean. Oh did Bella uniform come in for tomorrow?" I asked him. "Yeah it's right here!" Charlie told me. "Good, between you and Rose and what you told me this should work for her tomorrow." I told him.

"I'll make sure Rose gets it when Bella goes for her shower in the morning." I nodded. "The plan is taking 2 weeks doing what we need to do." I told Charlie. He smiled and nodded.

We went back out to everyone else. I went over and asked Bella you ready?" I asked her. She turned and looked at me. I reached my hand out for her to take. She took it.

I lead her over to the garage first. I stood back this time and leaned against the wall. I watched how this time she took her hand and walked around the car.

I thought to myself. I have all those storage units I still pay for that I always use as my own garage why don't I let Bella start using them. There big enough to put both her cars in for each race, so if something happens the other one ready.

"Earth to Edward!" Bella when she took me out of my thoughts. "You really got to quick doing that!" She told me. I just laughed and open the door and let her walk through.

We walked over to the pit wall and she lifted herself up like she did last night. This time I stayed on this side and just watched her.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Bpov

I got up and went out to get a cup of coffee. I leaned against the cupboard. "Where's Edward?" I asked Rose.

"I'm not sure he was gone before I got up." Hmmm! This is different, usually he here when I wake up. I thought to myself. "I'm going to hop in the shower Rose."

"Already Bella, I'm just going to get ready." She told me. "Ok!" I told her and walked into the bathroom.

The shower actually felt good today. I actually wasn't nervous at all today. I feel good I feel happy.

When I got out and looked in the mirror, I could feel that feeling of happiness coming back again. Then I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder.

But I knew it couldn't be. But I knew Bradley was here with me.

I looked up and there he was standing in the mirror smiling. I smiled to like I used to. Then he disappeared.

I walked out of the bathroom with a smile on my face into my bedroom. Then I seen my uniform. "How did he.." it was like my motor cross uniform. I couldn't believe it.

I got ready. Once I got my tank top on I zipped up my uniform. It fit like a glove and it was comfortable. I put my hat on as I always did and walked out into the living area.

There was Rose and my Dad. "Alright that smile I haven't seen in so long Bells." A tear fell from my dad eye. I walked up to my dad and wrapped my arms around him.

"It's because I know he here dad, and I know it's alright to let him go!" I told him. My dad wrapped his arms around me. "I got my Bella back!" He picked me up and spun me around. I started to laugh.

"Dad you can put me down. Where Edward?" I asked. "We are suppose to meet him back here and we are taking you to your car." I smiled.

We walked out except this time we didn't walk to the garage. "What's going on, why aren't we going to the garage?" I asked. "You'll see!" Rose said. I looked at them confused.

We walked up to Edward storage and they turned on the light. "What the.." Is all I said. "Edward and us have been up half the night working on this. He has one at every track.

It will fit both cars in them so when you need your back up it will be ready, plus it will be easier for you to do what you need to do." My dad told me.

I walked over to my car and put my hand on it and I could actually focus better I had no tension at all. For once I could feel my self one with my car.

I haven't felt that in so long. I got back to the driver side. I turned to my dad. "You connected!" My dad said. A smile grew ear to ear. "Yes!" I told them. "OH MY GOD BELLA, YOUR BACK, YOUR TRULY BACK." Rose yelled out running up to me hugging me as tight as she could.

I started to laugh. "Rose I can't breathe." She let go. "Sorry!" She told me. "Let's get back so they can get my car out to the track.

We got back and my dad had to get down to the pits. I grabbed a Pepsi max out of the fridge. Rose and I sat in the motor home listening to country music singing and dancing.

Rose and I were having fun. It felt good. We were laughing when we messed up on a word or when we messed up on a step.

"You two look like your having a lot of fun.?" We heard Edward say. "When we turned and looked he was leaning against the cupboard with his old uniform and the hat I gave him on.

Oh my god he is so damn hot! I told myself. "Yeah, it felt good to actually just to let go and have fun." I told him. "So your not nervous?" He asked me.

"Nope!" Rose and I looked at each other and started to laugh. "Did I miss something here?" We turned and looked back at Edward. Then Rose wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Oh, you won't miss nothing when you see her on the track today!" Rose said. She leaned her head against mine and we started to giggle.

Edward got this confused look on his face. I leaned over and whispered to Rose. "He so damn sexy in his uniform!" She turned and looked at me. She grabbed my arm. "Excuse us a minute Edward!" She dragged me into my bedroom and shut my door.

She crossed her arms in front of her. "Did I just hear you right?" She asked. "Yes!" I told her. "Bella Swan, I can't believe you say such words but I like." She laughs.

She pulls me back out. "So you guys ready?" He asked us. We nodded. Once we got out the door Rose took my hand and I took Edward.

We started to walk to the pits. Once there I ran up the stairs and gave my dad a hug. Then ran back down. Jacob and Billy wished me good luck.

Rose and Edward walked me out to my car. We stood by my car talking until it was time for me to get in.

I slid in and looked over in the passenger seat there was a different helmet sitting there.

I picked it up. Again it was solid black. On the side it had shorty with a punch except with a heart this time. I turned it and there was the lighting bolt but this time it said focus the love for speed. I seen the initials E.W. again I shake my head.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked. I showed him. He just shook his head and smiled. I took my hat off. Edward ducked his head in and gave me a quick kiss.

I went to go put the helmet on when I seen something inside of it. I reached in and pulled it out. It was a picture of me and Bradley standing next to my car.

I flipped it over. "Sis, always focus and I will always be with you in your heart and by your side. Be happy please, I love you!" I smiled. I stuck the picture where I could see it.

I put my helmet on and my gloves. Rose help me buckle in and she put the net up.

Epov

After Rose got Bella buckle in and the net up we walked back to the pit. Rose fitted my mic on. "Ok, this button here is to switch over to me if Bella says something about the car. I don't care what it is you talk to me about it, got it!" I nodded. I turned and ran up the stairs.

I walked over to Charlie. "How's it looking?" I asked him. "Track temp is good everything is set!" He told me.

I walked over to the edge and switch the mic over to Rose.

"Rose is everyone set and ready down there?" I asked her. I see her running and asking checking. She looks up to me and up her thumb. "All set!" She told me. "Good!"

I switch back over. "Bella how you doing?" I asked. "Itching to start racing!" I started to laugh. "You don't have no patience." I told her. "Hell no! I love speed, I thought you learned that about me already." I shake my head.

"Alright, will be starting soon keep that foot away from the paddle for now. We got a long day ahead of us!" I told her.

"How many laps is this?" Bella asked me. "Oh can you handle 250 laps?" I asked her. "What do you think Cullen?" She said. "I think I know the answer to that.

"Alright, a little tip, don't rag on the car in the beginning. Stay .." She interrupted me. "Focus, are you done yet Edward I know how to race!" I started to laugh. "I guess so." I told her.

Then they announced on the speakers. "DRIVERS START YOUR ENGINES!"

I looked over to where Bella car was took make sure everything looked ok! Then they slowly started to follow the pace car out.

The pace car comes in. Then I see the green flag goes down. "This is for you Bradley!" I heard Bella say. I walked over to Charlie. I covered up the mic.

"Charlie, Bella just dedicated this race to Bradley." He turned and looked at me and smile.

I watched the monitors to see the other side of the track. As I watched I noticed something different about Bella driving. "Charlie what am I seeing different here?" I asked him.

"Why don't you ask her." He told me. I looked at him confused. "Bella why are you driving different, it's almost like.."

"I'm connected to my car!" She said. "Well, yeah!" I said. "Because, I'm am and it's amazing. Oh thank you by the way I love the uniform by the way." She told me.

"Your welcome!"

"Edward, #17 getting lose. Rick says it looks like he trying to pass your brother Emmett, but something not right on Emmett car." Charlie told me. "Shit, I told my brother about that damn it!" I said.

"Edward, I have a idea but it would take me back in positions but like you said don't rag on my car. But I can let you know what wrong with your brother car." Bella told me.

"Charlie what lap are we now?" I asked. "100!" He told me. "Edward trust me I will be ok if something happens!" She told me. I look at Charlie. "She knows what she doing Edward!" He told me.

She in 4th and Emmett is in 20th. "Do it, I'm trusting you Bella if something happens to you.." she stops. "There's my back up car or other races but it won't! Will you have faith in me!" She tells me.

"Alright just do it before I change my mind." I tell her. "Let Rose know what I'm doing." She tells. "Alright!" I run to the side and click over. "Rose Bella backing off to go check Emmett car, there's a car that's loose behind him. I told Emmett about it but he didn't listen." I told her.

"I know what Bella doing, she good at what she does let me know, tell her it's a go!" Rose says.

I click back over. "Rose says it's a go." I told Bella. "Now watch me do my magic!" Bella said. I just stood there stun when she said that. I heard Charlie laugh.

I finally walk over to the monitors and watch. She down shifting and whipping around cars like backwards. "Is this even possible?" I ask out loud.

It didn't take her long to get to Emmett. She stays back just a little like she watching every move carefully.

Then she backs off couple cars back. "Edward, I need to talk to Rose now!" Bella said. I ran down the stairs and gave the mic to Rose.

I watched as the conversation on folded. She gave me back the mic and took off running down towards Emmett spot.

I put back on my mic but as I did I heard a loud noise. I ran back up the stairs. All I could see is alot of smoke and cars wrecking and until there was so much smoke you couldn't see anything.

"Bella, can you her me?" I didn't hear nothing. Charlie yelling at Rick asking if he can see her. But nothing.

But then Bella come out with others behind her. I breath out a sigh of relief. "Edward, you need to get down there it was your brothers car it was it fuel pump. Number 17 hit him and he hit the wall his car caught on fire.

Go I'm alright be with your brother." She told me. I gave Charlie the mic and started running down to my family.

When I got over to my brother he was in shock then he looked up at me. "Edward!" I walked over to him. He grabbed a hold of my hand.

"I don't know how to explain it, but she my life. Some how Bella got beside my car and got the other from hitting me more. She didn't get a scratch. It's like she knew what was going to happen before it happen.

I can't believe I'm saying this but I want Bella to win, make sure she wins or at least places. I will be fine, I might not get to race for a while but I will be fine. Go back to Bella she needs you Edward." I just nodded.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. But I headed back to our area and walked back up the stairs.

"How's Emmett?" Charlie asked me. "He will be alright he won't be able to race for a while but he's alright." I told him.

I put back on the mic. "You sure did put a big change in my brother he wants you to win the race. Watch you work your magic. Next time you see Emmett tell him that will you!" I told Bella." She started laughing.

"He said you saved his life! I owe you one." I told her. "You owe me nothing Edward you gave me my dream, and also save me to and brought me back to life." She said.

Once they got the track cleaned up they open the pits up. Bella had all four tires changed and fuel put in. Then was off again.

We were up to 200 laps now Bella up in 10th. "Your in a good spot for now I want you to stay here for awhile. Next time pit opens I need you to come in so I know you got enough fuel to make it." I told her.

"Alright!"

"Watch #10 on your left he trying to past and cutting it close." I told him. "I see him! Hold on!" She said.

"Hold on to what, Bella what are you doing?" I asked her.

She moved up and the car moved up two spots and hits another. "DAMN IT!" Pit opens and she comes in.

I walk down so she could see me. "BELLA LOOK AT DAMN IT!" She did. "YOU NEED TO START TELLING ME WHEN YOU KNOW SOMETHING LIKE THAT GOING TO HAPPEN, IT'S CALLED COMMUNICATION. INSTEAD OF FREAKING THE HELL OUT OF ME!" I told her.

I turned and walked back up the stairs. "Sorry I'm not use to someone working with me like this, give me a break." She told me. "You got 48 more laps to go. Make it count." I told her.

"EDWARD!" She yelled. "What!" I said. "Stop! I know your Irritated, but I know what I'm doing out here you need to relax your to tense breath!" She told me.

I closed my eyes. Why does this women got to be so stubborn. "Just drive will you!"

20 laps to go and things are getting tense up here. Pits are open and Bella came in fuel. And had to get tires. "When we to ten laps to go I want you to start moving up slowly." I told her. "Alright!"

"Bella when you get to 5 laps I'm leaving it all to you." I told her.

It was down to 7, 6, 5. "Bella it's all you now!" I told her. "I'm one!" I had a confused look on my face.

I walked over to the monitor and watched. "Go, baby girl." Soon as Charlie said that it was if like Bella was invisible passing the cars.

I walked over to the edge and she was neck and neck with 44. 2 laps to go. Come on, come on. 1 lap to go. She come around the last corner and it was like I could feel her shift and she went flying past 44. My hands tighten on the rail. She crossed the finish line checker flag.

"HOT DAMN!" I screamed out. Charlie started whistling. "Bella, go grab the checker flag it's yours." I told her. She was laughing.

I ran down the stairs over to the pit wall and climbed on top of it. Bella started to do a spin out. I started to laugh. Then she stopped the car and some how got herself out and ran over to the pit wall to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She but her back against the wall and pulled herself up. I started to laugh. She took off her helmet.

"I'm doing this!" She got on her tip toes and pressed her lips to mine.

She traced her tongue on my bottom lip to ask for permission and I granted her permission as she did for me. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

We finally pull away and then Bella was grabbed by Rose and Jacob and taken over to the pit. I started to laugh at the look on her face.

I walked over as they were walking her over to the winners circle.

I stood back to let her enjoy the moment. "EDWARD!" I heard heard Bella scream out!" I walked over to wear she was by her car.

She looks up at me and smiles. "What!" I asked her. She turns and climbs to the roof of her car. She kneels down and looks down at me.

"Do you think seriously I can stand up her and accept this win by myself Cullen, cause your wrong. Because without you I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!" She smiles and reaches her hand down to me.

I looked into her eyes trying to figure why she was doing this, then I think back to her saying I saved her life, but little did she know she save me too.

I reached up and took her and and climbed up to the roof of the car and she stood up. She picked up the trophy. "Edward, this is half yours you know, and every race I win for now on it will always be so please accept my afford and stay on and keep doing what you do best."

I smiled. "Yes!" I told her. I put my hand on the trophy. "You ready?" I asked her with my new crooked smile on my face. "Yes, yes, yes, I'm ready!" Then when we lifted the trophy in the air she yelled out.

"THIS IS FOR YOU BRADLEY!" She did this with the biggest smile on her face.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	10. Chapter 10

Bpov

We been home home for a few days and I was working on Edward car when he calls me on the phone.

"Hey, what you need I was working. On your car for a matter of fact." I told him. "That can take a break for a few hours. One of the sponsors wants you out at the track to meet with you and maybe do a photo shoot." He told me.

"Edward, I do own a business and work you know." I told him. "Bella I already explain this." I stopped him.

"Alright but I'm coming back here and working after." I hung up on him. I walked up into the office. "Jacob I will be back in a few hours. I got to go meet with a sponsor at the track and maybe do a photo shoot."

"Oh that ought to be good!" Jacob said. "JACOB!" I snapped out. "Aren't we touchy." I just walked out and headed over to the track.

When I got there I seen my dad but no Edward. "Where is he?" I asked. "Can't Bella now don't be hard on him, you know about his condition." My dad told me.

After meeting with them, I agree to do a photo shoot and went with there people. They had me wear my racing uniform and wanted me to stand by my car which wasn't so bad.

Then they wanted me to unzip it. "Umm, that's not going to happen. Then they take me back. They give me a different outfit and hand me a pair of heels.

"NO!" I put my tennis so back on and walked back out. I was getting irritated with them. But when they handed me the skimpy bikini I looked at it and through it back in there faces.

I walked back out. "PHOTOSHOOT IS OVER!" I yelled out. My dad grabbed my arm. "DAD DON'T, I CAN'T WEAR WHAT THEY WANT ME TO WEAR I CAN'T BE WHAT THEY WANT ME TO BE AND YOU KNOW WHY!" I got on my bike and squealed my tires leaving there.

I drove over to Edward. He come walking out the door and stopped on the porch. I stayed in the driveway.

"DID YOU KNOW?" He looked at me confused. "ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT, DID YOU KNOW?" I asked him. "Now what Bella?" He asked.

"WHAT THEY FUCKING WANTED FOR THE PHOTOSHOOT!" I told him. "Some photos of you in your uniform standing by your car."

"THAT NOT THE FUCKING HAVE OF IT! AS OF NOW NO MORE SPONSORS NO MORE PHOTOSHOOTS. I CAN'T DO WHAT THEY WANT, I WILL NOT DO WHAT THEY WANT." I get back on my bike.

"Bella wait!" Edward said. I looked at him a minute. "What did they want?" He asked. "YOUR A GUY EDWARD FIGURE IT OUT!" That's when I got back on my bike and peeled out of the driveway.

Epov

What the hell is she talking about. I ran back in and grabbed my phone and called Charlie.

"Hello!" Charlie answer. "What happened at the this meeting and photoshoot that's got Bella so pisst off?" I asked Charlie.

"I take it she was there then?" He said.

"Yeah!"

"Well, they wanted her to look appealing more or less and when they gave her the last outfit which I'm guessing is a bathing suit it set her off." Charlie said.

"Oh god her scars!" I said. "I take it she told you?" He asked me. "Well that she had them I just don't know were!" I told him. "Well, I'm leaving that up to her to tell you." He told me.

We finally hung up with each other. Damn it I got to be more careful with this.

A 1 am Charlie called me. "Hello!" I answered.

"Sorry for calling you this late but have you heard from Bella or seen her?" He asked me.

"No! Why?" I asked him.

"She won't answer her phone, Jacob and Rose even called." He said.

"This isn't like her Charlie, I will go see if I can find her Charlie!" I told him. "Alright just please be careful I know how you were feeling today."

"I will be be fine." I told him. I got off the phone. They left me the motor cross bike to get around temporarily.

I put on the jacket and ran out the door. I ran out to the garage and hopped on the bike. I took off for the track but she wasn't there.

I went to a few other places then I remembered her saying something about going back to the garage.

Her bike was there. I walked into the office and noticed all the beer bottles and heard the music but then I heard a crashing noise and her screaming.

I ran back and I stopped in my tracks she knocked over the tool boxes and threw things around and now she was destroying my car.

I ran over to Bella and stop to just in front of my car. "Bella, stop!" She didn't hear me. "BELLA, STOP!" She turned and looked at me.

She had tears in her eyes and she looked in between angry and scared but why would she be scared.

Then she walked over to me and stopped right in front of me. "WHAT YOU MAD NOW BECAUSE YOUR CAR DESTROYED CULLEN?" She asked me.

"No, I can get another car. I came looking for you, your dad called me worried about you. Rose and Jacob even called him." I told her.

"Well, you found me, now you can leave." She told me. "Now why would I want to do that?" I asked her.

"Because, your just like all the rest of them, all you want is one thing out of women is to see how beautiful and sexy they are in bathing suits, lingerie, or outfits that show.. Well THAT'S NOT ME AND I CAN'T SO IT'S JUST BEST IF NOTHING EVEN HAPPENS BETWEEN US." She told me with tears running down her.

She turned away from me. I just stood there. I couldn't believe what I just heard. "Just leave!" She told me.

I turned to start to walk away but I stop. "I don't know what you think or how you expect me to be but I'm not that person you're claiming I am.

I don't care if you don't wear bathing suits or lingerie, or what ever Bella. I want to get to know you." I turned back around and walked up to her and turned her around to face me.

"I want to know the person that you are, not the person that other people try to make you be. I should of warned you that some sponsors want to make you some one your not, that was my fault.

But I had no clue tell would do that though. I think for now on we stick with local sponsors." I told her.

She started to stumble. I caught her. "I think you had to much to drink." I told her. "I think your right Cullen!" I helped her into the office. "Sit there I'm going to put your bike in the garage then I'm taking you home." I told her.

I pushed her bike into the garage and locked up the garage and grabbed her helmet.

I helped her up. "Come on, my place is closer." I told her. I helped her get her helmet on and put her on the front of the bike. I wasn't talking a chance of her falling off.

Once I got to my place I pulled into the garage and leaned Bella against the bike. When I turned back around she walked off.

"And where do you think your going?" I asked her. As she fell to the ground. "Umm, I was trying to get to the door, I don't feel so good." I helped her up.

"That's because you decide you were going to drink just a little to much." I told her. "I think your right Cullen." I stood her by the door so I could unlock it.

"I need the bathroom." She said. I helped her there and I shut the door. I went up to my room and dug out some sweat pants and a t-shirt for her.

I had decided to call Charlie. "Hello!"

"I found Bella at the garage Charlie!"

"Oh, thank god!"

"She, here. It would seem she had way to much to drink and right now she in my bathroom well."

"Oh no, I can just imagine! So I take it you drove her her there?"

"Yeah! It would also seem I would have to buy a new car now to. Bella kinda of well lets say when I got there she had it destroyed ."

"Oh know Edward, I'm sorry!"

"It's not your, it's the idiots that pisst her off. Oh you might want to tell Jacob there's a mess there and not to worry about about my car."

"I will. Thanks Edward, for letting me know."

"No problem!" We hang up and I go leaned against against the wall next to the bathroom door. Bella finally comes out.

"Here, I will take you to the extra bedroom to go to sleep. Those will be big but they should work to sleep in." I told her. She doesn't say a word to me.

"Here the extra bedroom, I will leave you to get some sleep, good night Bella." I shut door.

I shut the lights off and head to my room. I grabbed my pills and take them. I sit on the edge of the bed and finally take a minute and put my hand on the right side of my head.

I shut my eyes. I try to forget about the pain. "Edward!" I looked over to the door way and Bella was standing there. "Are you alright?" She asked me.

"What!" I asked her. "You screamed out!" I looked at her confused. "Oh great I did it again." She came and sat down beside me. "Did what?" She asked me.

"Blacked out! When my head hurts and if I don't sleep I black out and scream out in pain. From what I'm told anyways." I told her.

"I'm sorry!" She told me. I looked at her. "For what?"

"For causing it!" My eyes widen. "Oh Bella in no way you cause this. It was why I couldn't be there today, and if I could of been you wouldn't of gone through what you did. If any one should be sorry it should be me."

She pulled her knees up to her chest. "I hated what they tried to make me do it made me feel uncomfortable." She told me. I wrapped my arm around her.

She leaned her head against me. "Edward I don't mean to ask you this but can I sleep with you, I just want to be held."

"Yeah, you can." I pulled back the blankets and she climbed into the bed I laid down and she came over and laid her head down on my chest and I wrapped my arm around her.

That's how we fell asleep.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	11. Chapter 11

Bpov

We pulled into to a truck stop for dinner finally and I guess we were going to find a campground for the night. I'm glad it's early in the week.

I was sitting eatting dinner and every once and a while I would watch Edward. Jacob, Billy and him were getting along.

"He's a good guy Bells." I turned to my dad. "It was kinda of strange he wasn't with me and Rose since lunch though." I told my dad.

"I want to talk to him get to know the man that going to be well helping my baby girl for her dream."

"Dad, don't get all emotional on me now. Besides he makes me laugh and I noticed he made me feel better after asshole tried to call this morning again."

"Yeah Edward told me about that, you kinda of freak the the poor guy out." My dad and I laughed. "Bells we're changing your number, I'm sorry but this time I'm stepping in. Mike been at this for years and I'm not going to have him messing up your dream." I leaned on dad shoulder.

"Your right dad, it's time for you to step in." He wraps his arm around me and kisses to top of my head. "I love you Bells."

"I love you to dad." I told him. "Back to mr. dream boat there." I leaned up and turned to my dad and gave him a smug look.

"Hey, I call them as I see them!" He said. "Alright, you got me there he is hot." I tell my dad as I turned back around and leaned back against with my arms crossed.

What's nice about mine and my dads relationship is we can talk about everything and I mean everything. Poor Edward is in for a embarrassment with this crew.

Were family and that's the way I want to keep it. I can't change it because it will just well mess me up.

Rose and I get into the camper and Edward walks in behind us. He holds out his hand to us. We look at him confused. "Keys I'm driving!" Rose and I look at each other and smile. I drop the keys into his hand.

"Your a keeper Cullen!" Rose said. I shove Rose and gave her a glare. "Oh, if this race goes well, I already talked to your dad and we're trading this in and it's a surprise and my treat. Cause if I'm riding with you girls I'm spoiling you."

Rose and I looked at each other and smiled. "Were going to watch a movie." Rose said. "Alright!" Rose grabbed my hand and about knocked me off my feet.

She shut my door and put her favorite movie in. Grease. I rolled my eyes. "Bella I see the way you look at Edward."

My eyes widen. "Rose, I mean he hot. Like I told dad he made me feel better after Mike called. He makes me laugh." I told her.

"What about this morning?" I started blushing. I picked up a pillow and threw it at her. "I felt like an idiot this morning because of that."

"You should of seen Edward when he tried to figure out what he seen out of the corner of his eye when you hid back in the bathroom. He looked then shrugged his shoulder and got more coffee. I tried so hard not to laugh."

I giggled. "Then I got Edward attention, I watched you in the mirror trying to keep Edward occupied. Then when you shut the door he turned his head. He whispered under his breath, strange and stretched the top of his heard."

I broke out laughing. I just couldn't help myself. "Bella I have never seen you laugh so much, it's nice." I turned and looked at her. "I'm really happy I guess." I smiled. "That looks good on your face to. Maybe I just might get you in that skirt yet."

I looked up to the ceiling. Maybe she right. "Rose when we get to the track I'm going to take you up on that offer, for that night. I want to see what happens." She turns her head with a smile on her face.

"Rose, don't go to wild on me now." I told her." I told her. "Don't worry!".

At the race track. "Bella you want to go look at the track?" Edward asked. Rose and I look at each other and smile then look at Edward. "Alright two females with the same look I don't know if I like this." He said.

We started pushing him out the door. "Oh, no! Edward the girls are going for there umm, let's just say there style and we don't tell no one that Bella is the driver." My dad told him.

Edward shook his head and smiled. We smiled and shut the door and locked it. We started running through the motor home and shutting curtains. Then met in the middle. "Are you ready Bells to impress your first guy?" I bit my bottom lip.

"Let's just hope it's Edward and no one else and I don't have to regret this?" Then we squealed. Rose already took a shower before we got here.

I got into the shower to calm my nerves down. I got out and walked into the bedroom and Rose had the outfit laid out on the bed.

"Are you sure about this Bella, this is something really big for you." Rose said as she came in behind me.

I take a deep breath. "Yeah, Rose I'm sure. Beside have you ever heard me say a guy is hot before?" I asked her. "Nope those words never came out of your mouth, among everyone going to flip because you have never wore that before."

I laughed. I pushed Rose out so I could get dressed. Once dressed I like I couldn't believe it. I open the door. "ROSE, HELP!" I was felt out of my element. "Ohhh, come here!" She open here arms up and I walked up and buried my face into her chest and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I can't believe I'm doing this all for a guy damn it, how stupid am I?" She giggled. "Hey think of it this way, it's still your style it's a jean skirt it's black. It's not a dress and your wearing tennis not dress shoes. I'm not putting make up on you at all I'm just going to do a little something with your hair."

I pulled away. "Your right, I'm making a big deal out of nothing." I walked over and sat down and let her do my hair. She took and only added a little body to it like I had when I took him to the race track. She took a white shoe string and made it into a head band.

"There see all I did is just added something different. Now let's get our shoes on and show those men what were made of Bella Swan."

I put my shoes on and Rose walked out first and then I was next. "Everyone had to do a double take, Edward on the other hand about fell over.

"Well, you got Edward attention, but you got everyone else's too!" Rose said. "Shut up!" I pushed her.

My dad come up. "Bells, umm are you trying to empress a certain guy?" He asked me. I turned my head and blushed. "Come with me please!" My eyes widen. "Dad where you taking me?" I asked him.

"Just shut up and go with it!" My dad said. I turned to Rose and mouthed "Save me, please!" She just laughed.

"Oh don't worry I'm not going to say anything Bells." Dad told me. "Dad, god it's like you want me with him!" I smirked.

I was standing in front of Edward now. "Edward I was wondering if you wouldn't mine since you been here many times before if you show Bells around?" My dad asked Edward. I just shake my head.

"It be my honor to show Bella around sir." I look up and give Edward a funny look. Be my honor, what is that suppose to mean?

My dad turned and walked away. Note to self, kick my dad ass later.

"Shall we?" Edward asked. Pointing the way. I put my hands behind my back.

"So what would you like to see first?" Edward asked. "The garage and my car please." I told him. Edward lead the way.

When we walked up I stopped. I was amazed at how huge it was. I walked up to the door and Edward open it and I walked in. Edward took me to my car.

I ran my hand down it and walked around then stopped in front it. "Now I notice Rosalie had to put my racing uniform in my trailer so that must mean I have to get ready in my motor home instead of a locker room?" I asked Edward.

"That's right!" I watched him put his hands behind his back. "Tomorrow are the time trial right?" I asked. "Yes!" He kept walking slowly to the back of my car.

"Can we go to where my pit going to be now?" Edward nods. I follow him and he shuts off the lights behind him.

"This will be your pit on Saturday!" I was amazed how everything was set up different. I ran up the stairs to where my dad will be sitting tomorrow and Saturday.

"My dad will be able to see me much better from here." I told Edward. "Where will Rick my spotter be. Edward pointed to just above where all the fans sit.

I ran back down the stairs when I caught a glimpse of the track. I walked from the pit over to the wall. I didn't care I was in a jean skirt.

"BELLA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I heard Edward on the other side of the pits. I ignored him.

I turned and put my back against the wall and put my arms up and pulled myself up. I turned myself around and jumped down.

I walked slowly out slowly to the the track once in the middle I kneeled down and put my hand against the pavement. I closed my eyes and imagine myself in my car on this track.

"Is this what your talking about becoming one with your car and the track?" I heard Edward asked. I smiled. "Yeah, it's part of it. But mainly my car to. I like to just feel my car the night before a race and come out to the track. Some how it feels like I'm putting my focus on the race just before I go to bed. It's hard to explain."

"Everyone has there own thing Bella, but you I just see something different." I get up and start walking back. I got to the wall and pulled myself up. "I seen all I wanted to see for now!" I told him.

Then I jumped down and put my hands in the pocket of my jacket. "Edward you think before my car goes out tomorrow and Saturday I can just see it?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'll take you myself!" He told me. "Thank you!" I told him. "No problem. I got to make a pit stop and say hi to my family will you be alright?"

"Edward, who got freaked out?" He chuckled. "I'll meet you back at the motor home." He told me. I kept walking along until I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm.." I was stopped. "Well look who it is ugly bitch Isabelle Swan. So what brings you here?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing in front of me. Then I heard the asshole himself walking up behind her.

"Tanya who you talking to?" He asked her. "Miss. Ugly bitch herself, I don't know what you see in her because she is not pretty at all!" She said.

Mike started to walk towards me. "Oh come on why you being like that Bella. Tanya she not that bad."

Mike walks up to me, and I try to back up from him but he grabs my arm. "Mike let go of me now!" I told him. "No why should I and look your actually wearing a skirt." My eyes widen. How did I get both them at once.

Then I see Rose. "ROSE HELP ME!" Rose snapped her head around and started running to me. "Let her go Mike!" Rose told him. Not on your life. "Rose go get help that way." I looked behind me. She took off running.

Mike picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I started hitting him. "Mike put me down!" I finally was able to push myself up and I took my elbows and slammed them down on his shoulders.

Both of us went down to the ground. I started to scoot away. "You bitch your not getting away." He walked up and smacked me across the face.

"HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE!" I heard Edward say. "Who are you?" Mike asked him. "A close friend of hers now leave and don't you ever touch her again!"

"BELLA!" I heard Rose and she grabs my arm and wraps hers around me. I just keep looking down to the ground. Mike walks away. Rose never let's go of me. Then I see the motor home and I closed my eyes and that's when I run into the motor home.

I sit up the floor against the wall and pull my knees against me. "Bells!" I heard my dad come in. "Baby girl my god!" He left the door open and runs to my side.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. But I couldn't even look at him in the face. He tries to reach for my face! I grabbed it before it even touches my face.

"What did Mike do to my beautiful girl!" He said. "ARRRGGGHH, DON'T YOU GET IT, I'M NOT FUCKING BEAUTIFUL DAD, I'M NOT EVEN PRETTY. MIKE EVEN SAID HE DIDN'T WANT ME FOR MY LOOKS. MAYBE THERE RIGHT I'M UGLY!" I pushed his hand away.

"Just get out please!" He got up and went to the door and turn and looked at me one more time then walked out.

That's when the tears finally fell for the first time in my life. After about an hour I heard the door.

"Is it alright I sit here?" Edward asked. I buried my face so he didn't see me cry.

"I heard what you said all the way out there, I may not of not of know you very long Bella. But I know one damn thing and that's your not ugly not by a long shot. Bella look at me please!"

I slowly lift my head. "Hi! Can you come for a walk with me please?" He stands up and holds his hand out. I look at him a minute. Then go to reach for his hand I went to touch his hand and I felt a shock I pulled back.

I finally just grabbed ahold of his hand and the shock went through my whole body. He poled me over to the sink a minute and took a paper towel and wet it down.

"Don't move, where he hit you there some dried blood." He told me. At first I back away. "I won't hurt you." He told me. He takes and gently wipes it off. That's when and idea comes to me.

I take his hand back into mine and pull him outside he stops. He walks over to my Dad. "We're going to talk, but I guess she as a way to get a way from here she won't say anything yet."

My dad snaps his head up and looks at Rose and she nods her head. "Yeah, I think it's a better idea and I hope you know how to drive a motor cycle or I should say off road bikes." He tells Edward.

I walk over to the trailer and bring down the door and walk in I walk back way in the back where no one can see me and put on my riding gear I leave my shirt on underneath my black leather jacket that matches my pants.

I pull out the bike for Edward and put the jacket and helmet on it. I go back in and but on my boots I push my motor cross bike out.

Edward eyes widen. "I take it you do motor cross racing to?" I just nod my head. I get on my bike and zip up my jacket. I put on my helmet.

"If I were you Cullen I better get your ass moving because she will leave your ass in the dust. I heard my dad tell Edwards.

I turned and looked at Edward and he started the bike. I motion for him to go first because he knows the area. I started my bike and took off after him.

Edward finally pulled off unto a dirt trail and he sped up. I shook my head. That's when I shifted the clutch and I took off.

I got up next to Edward and he looked at me and I waved at him when I realized this was a motor cross bike track.

I let my mine relax and just went with it. I took every turn and jump with ease, even though it was dark and I never been on it.

I finally got to where Edward had stopped and pulled up beside him!" I took off my helmet and put my kick stand down and got off. I started to walk off.

But Edward grabbed ahold of me by my waist. "Oh no you don't, I'm still not done talking to you, even though you haven't spoken a word."

He lets go and I turn and look up at him. "Now I know your angry and upset and I don't blame you. But that doesn't give you the right to shut every one out all of a sudden."

I turned and walked off. What gives him the right to tell me that I can't shut everyone out.

"SWAN NOW STOP!" I turned around. "I know I told you I help you, but how the hell am I suppose to help you now when you shut me damn it!" I go to turned.

"The reason I say your far from ugly, and average even is because what I see is someone standing in front of me that is beautiful, different and for being short you know how to scare the hell out of me." He laughs.

I started to laugh. I turn around. "I scare the hell out of you?" I asked him. "Yeah, the way you threw that phone and broke it." I smiled.

"Now there's that smile." He told me. Are you ready to get back know you got time trials tomorrow and I told someone I take them see there car before it comes out of the garage." I pushed him.

I get on my bike. "Keep at speed limit Bella." He told me. "Not on your life." I told him. "SWAN!" I heard Edward. But I kicked started my bike and took off.

I pulled in and I walked up to my dad. "I'm sorry dad, I love you!" He wrapped his arms around me and told me he love me to.

I walked up to Rose. "I need you to come with me I got to take care of a little business with a certain Tanya Denali." Rose rubs her hands together. Rose and I put our arms around each other waist.

I look back at Edward. He has a confused look on his face. I just smile at him.

We finally meet up with Tanya Denali being kissing some guy. I cross my arms.

"Rose was is it everytime I see Tanya Denali she either kissing somebody different or she busy trying to talk a guy to go out with her?" I asked Rose loud enough for Tanya to hear.

Tanya whips her head around. "Maybe because she can't keep her legs closed long enough Bella!" We bend forward put our mouths in a O and look at each other and cover other our mouths.

I leaned back up and give Tanya a smug look and reach over and high five Rose. We whip our heads around when we heard Edward laugh.

I turn my head and blush. Edward walks up between. "Good one ladies!" Rose and I look at each other and laughed.

"Edward what are you doing here, it's so good to see you." Tanya told Edward. She grabs his arms and pulls him away.

"What are you doing with the ugliest person in the world Bella Swan?" Edward pulls away. "Excuse me what you call Bella?" He asked.

"The ugliest person in the world, why?" Edward walks back over to me and wraps his arm around my waist then kisses my cheek. I turned and looked at Edward confused so did Rose.

Tanya gasp. "Edward how can you even touch her much less that?" She asked. "Oh you mean how can I hang around someone that's well beautiful, and how can I do what this?" Then Edward pressed his lips against mine. At first it shocked me and then I just went with it and just shut my eyes and let him kiss me.

He pulls and he looks at me for a minute and then turns back to Tanya. My legs felt like jello and were about ready to collapse. I think Rose noticed and came over on the other side of me and Edward tighten his arm.

I finally turned and just gave Tanya the biggest grin. "I hope your happy you ugly bitch now you have Mike after you and you have my Edward." She said. I felt Rose freeze. I walked forward.

Edward went to grab my arm. I turned and glared at him. He put his hands up in surrender. I stepped in front of Tanya and looked up at her.

"Man your ever short to as well as ugly!" My hands balled up into fists. "Tanya you kinda of went to far!" I heard Rose say. Tanya looked over to Rose.

That's when I took and stomp each of my feet on top of hers and then I went on my tip toes. "For being so little and ugly you can still hurt." She told me.

"I may be short but I can still hurt you. I'm not ugly, I'm not a bitch, do not ever say Mike's name in front of me anymore, oh one more thing Edward not your like some damn property, stay away from him he told you he's not interested in you learn to take the hint bitch."

That's when I drew my arm back and my fist went died on straight into her face.

I felt hands on my waist and pull me away. "Ok, I think she got the point Bella." Edward set me back down. "Like I said you scare the hell out of me!" He bent over and told me.

I started to laugh. "Bella behind you." I heard Rose. My arm went forward and elbow went back full force. Edward turned around and hid his face. "Rose remind me never to piss Bella off!" I turned around. I shook my head. "You were kissing Tanya, and you keep coming after me like Tanya Denali goes after Edward. Well Mike Your not ruining my dream and all this stops now."

I take and raise my leg and slam it down into his family Jewels. He falls to the rest of the way to the ground. I kneel down and take my finger and lift his face to look at me.

"Now maybe you'll stop thinking with your dick and leave me the hell alone asshole. I let go and slam my fist down into his face I stand back up.

"Rose, Edward, please!" Rose comes to my side and wraps arm around my waist.

We turn and look at Edward. He looks at us confused. Rose motion that it was safe. He runs up beside and I put my arm around his waist and he looks down at me and I smile.

He put his arm around my shoulder and we walk back to the motor home. "I'm just going to let you girls have some girls time I'm going to hang with the men a while. We start laughing.

Rose helps me make Edward bed. Then we head back to my room and shut the door. We changed clothes and I put Days of Thunder in.

"Bella by the way how was your first kiss?" I rolled over on my back. "Rose I don't know if you'll believe me when I tell you but I felt shocks all over my body, but it felt right."

"I noticed you about collapsed. I did the same thing when I kissed his brother Emmett tonight when you where gone on the bikes." I sat up and gave Rose a hug.

"I think it's funny how you scare the hell out of Edward. He told me to remind him never to piss you off." We sat there and laughed.

"Well, I'm off to bed Bella, time trials tomorrow and I got to get up in the morning and make sure the baby is ready!" I smiled good night Rose, love you!" I told her. "Love you too." She walked out.

I lay back over on my back and look up back up to the ceiling. I thought about that kiss Edward gave me. I knew it was to piss off Tanya but still.

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I look over to the door and it was Edward. "Hey there are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked sitting down.

"Yeah, I guess it's just not like racing against other people though." I told him. "I know the feeling. Listen about earlier I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." I stopped him. "Don't apologize Edward I'm not mad it just took me by surprise that's all!" I told him. "I just got so mad when Tanya said those things about you, I still think I over stepped my boundaries and I shouldn't of done it!" I sat up. I was upset now because now I feel like my first kiss was a mistake.

"It's fine Edward, if you don't mind I need to go to sleep now please. I get up and walk to the door. "Are you sure your alright about?"

"Edward please I'm tired I need to go to sleep." I avoid it this time. "Can you please tell Rose to come back here I forgot to tell her something that needed to be down on the car."

"Yeah sure!" I shut the door!"

I climbed back on the bed and grabbed my pillow and hugged it. "Bella what you for.." She hurry up and shut the door and locked it.

She crawled up beside me. I leaned over against her when she wrapped her arms around me.

"I feel like my first kiss was a mistake now Rose. He said he feels like he over stepped his boundaries. Please stay with me tonight."

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry. I'm not going anywhere I'm staying right here.

I finally fell asleep in Roses arms.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	12. Chapter 12

Bpov

Rose came and help me pack for tomorrow. We went downstairs and decided to pack the new trailer that would house the bikes.

There was something locked up one side but I didn't ask. Rose even had her dirt bike on here. I loaded my regular bike and dirt bike on.

Rose was telling me about the new motor home how it had three rooms on it now. Which made me want to hit her. Because that third room was going to be Edwards.

"Alright, spit it out what's up with you?"

"What, I have no idea what your talking about Rose!" I lied. "That's bull shit and you know it. You don't go to work anymore just to avoid Jacob and you been avoiding Edward.

Bella your my best friend, I know you since I was a baby gee whiz what do you take me for."

"Rose, it's just because I'm afraid of getting close to Edward. What if he sees and he thinks there so horrible looking that he doesn't want nothing to do with me anymore. Then that even ruins him being there for me race and..." Rose stops me.

"Hold the boat. You like him!"

"Well, yeah! But I think Jacob ruin that for me. That's why I'm still mad at him. Of course the other stuff to.

We had all decided to leave a day early that's why we were getting ready. We thought it might help me. Rose and I talked a little longer and she went and got the motor home.

I finished packing. This was going to be a rough trip. Once on the road I gotten a text message from Edward.

Edward: are you going to keep ignoring me?

Bella: no!

Edward: she speaks.

Bella: haha.

Edward: I'm sorry!

Bella: what do you have to be sorry for?

Edward: for being a complete idiot!"

Bella: okay I'm confused. Why are you a idiot. All you did is made a decision because you and Jacob can't get along. So you did what you thought what was best.

Edward: what if it wasn't what was best. What if it was a mistake!"

Bella: then you were a idea and you were just stupid."

"Bella I need you to go get a map out of Edward bedroom for me please!" Rose asked me.

"Alright!" As much as I hated doing this.

Bella: hold on I got to do something for Rose.

Edward: ok.

I walked over to Edward room and slowly open the door. I about jumped out of my skin when I saw Edward sitting on the bed. I shut the door and ran down to my room and shut the door.

"What the hell!" I pick up my phone and text Rose.

Bella: you are so going to pay! You did that on purpose.

"YOUR BET YOUR SKINNY ASS I DID!" I started laughing when I heard Rose yell out.

I heard a knock on the door. I open it. "May I ask what that was about?" Edward asked me.

"Well, umm you scared the hell out of me!" Edward walked in and kinda of had me blocked against the wall. "That wasn't the plan!" he chuckled.

"No, I don't think it was, but it did!" I laughed. "So am I forgiven?" He asked me. I slid down the wall to the floor. The tears started to fall.

"To be honest with you I should be the one that should be forgiven Edward." He kneeled down.

"Why on earth for?" He asked. "Because I was the idiot for walking out that day when you told me I didn't have to leave, but to be honest with you I was to scared."

"Yeah, Rose explained to me before and when she picked me up. I can understand completely why your scared for the same reason almost like me of being hurt. Not by you but by Jacob.

You see, I thought by protecting myself and keeping your family together was more important but I was wrong. I was in turn hurting myself and others as well."

Edward gently took his hand and put on the side of my face. "You on the other hand, are scared to love or be love because of what has happened to you that has scared you for life." He wiped a tear away from my eye.

"Bella, I do want to get to know you, all of you. No matter how small or big the scars are it don't matter to me, what does matter to me though is you, and if you let me give you the chance to show you.."

I stopped him and wrapped my arms around his neck. But knocked him over in the process. He started to laugh.

"You are not going to stop knocking me over are you?" Then hear Rose. "WITH HER HEIGHT PROBABLY NOT!" I bury my face into Edward chest. Which made him laugh even more.

"I'm really going to kick her ass." I mumbled. "We need to talk to Jacob!" Edward told me. I get up and come on my bed and bury my face.

"No we don't!" I said. I feel the bed move and Edward hand on the middle of my back. "Yes we do Bella, he came to my house a few days ago."

"I don't care. What he said and did was wrong!" I told him. "Yes it was, but he apologized to me for what he did. But he really misses you and hates what he did."

I roll over on my back. "He should. What hurt the most is he was there and he knew how bad it was, and for him to stand to say that really hurt and pisst me off." I told him.

"I know!" He leaned over and put one arm on the other side of me. "He hates himself, and he wants his sister back." I looked up at Edward.

"He told you that?" I asked. "Yep, in fact it was part of his idea for me to come." Edward told me.

"What!"

"Yep, he help me realize I was making a mistake among other things." Edward told. "Other things, as in that you liked me!"

"Right!"

"Well, it would seem someone else by the name of ROSE, help me admit to it to. So I think there WERE SOME PEOPLE IN ON IT!" He laughed. I think there was more then just Jacob and Rose. Your dad to."

I take my other pillow and cover my face in embarrassment now. I heard Edward laughing.

He removes the pillow from my face. "What do you say, give Jacob around chance?" I take a deep breath. "I'll think about." I told him.

Later at the campground. I finally walk out of the motor home. I look at Jacob and he off by himself.

I decided to go over and talk to him. "Hey!" I say to him leaning against the tree. He looks up at me.

"Bells hear me out I'm so sorry, I was being a total ass when I actually should of been your best friend and brother like I always should of been. But truth be told I was kinda of jealous of Edward."

"What, why!" I asked him.

"Because, he could do what I couldn't and that was bring you out of your darkness when I couldn't."

"Jacob, sometimes things are meant to happen for a reason. Bradley saw this, the morning before he died!" I told him.

"Bells, I miss you, and when you started smiling and laughing again I was so happy. Then I had to screw it up between you and me and Edward to. You really don't know how sorry I am and I wish I could take it all back. I was a real ass hole!"

I went over and sat down next to him and bumped him. "Yeah, you were. But I still love you Jacob always will your family, even though you can be a ass hole." I told him as I leaned over and laid my head on Jacob shoulder.

Jacob put his arm around me and leaned his head against mine. "I love you to Bells!"

Epov

I was leaning against Charlie new truck when I spotted Bella and Jacob over by a tree.

It looked like they were finally talking. I was glad, they where finally talking. After about 20 minutes she finally leaned her head on Jacob shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her and leaned against her head and they started laughing.

"Hey, did you and Bell's work out things?" Charlie asked me as he walked up. "Yeah, well I at least hope so. But I'm glad they did though. I don't think I could live with my self if they stayed mad at each other because of me though!" I told Charlie.

Charlie hands me a beer. I nod in thanks. "Yeah, well they did grow up with each other. But Edward don't blame yourself, this was all Jacob that caused this upon himself. He's the one that screwed it up with Bella and you, he was the one who had to fix it." Charlie said.

"Yeah, true! But it didn't help I made it worse."

"Edward, you did what you had to. You had to protect yourself, and that is more important. But you also didn't want to break up the team either. No one could of predicted the out come of it." Charlie explained.

"Charlie, I'm not going to rush things between me and Bella I want to get to know her. But so far I already like what I know." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"That's all I could ask of you Edward."

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	13. Chapter 13

Bpov

2 months flew by so fast. Were on our way to Tennessee. Edward said it's one of the worst tracks he been on he thinks next to the he had his accident on.

We only just been moving things slowly. Which is fine by me. I mean yeah we haven't kissed since I won the first race. I only placed 4th and 7th place since then.

But I don't care, I just miss the kissing. So hate me, he a good kisser I can't help myself.

"BELLA WHAT YOU DO?" I heard Edward laughing. As he yelled out from the driver seat. I walked out and seen Rose smirking at me.

No she didn't, please tell me she didn't tell Edward about me burning dinner the other night and the stove caught on fire and we had to call 911.

"You, caught the stove on fire!" He laughed. I glared at Rose. "In my defense I got caught up in cleaning. So I didn't do it on purpose." I was blushing and grabbed one of the small couch cushions and threw it at Rose.

She just broke out laughing. I just stomped off back to my bedroom. "Oh come on Bella don't be like that." Rose said. But her and Edward were still laughing away.

I shut the door and turned up my music and ignored them.

A couple hours later there was a knock at my door. "Is it safe to come in or you going to throw something at me too?" Edward asked.

I just giggled. "It's safe." I told him. He came and sat next to me on the bed. "So I haven't seen you for a week or hardly heard from you, what you been up to besides trying to burn down your house?" He asked laughing.

I picked up a pillow and hit him with it. He put his hands up in surrender.

"You mean beside working at the shop almost everyday all day and half the night to catch up and finding people to hire to help out while were gone that's been my life work." I told him.

"So that's why you haven't answer any of my texts or return any of my calls you were doing what you do best, working underneath a car." He said with a smug look.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked him laughing. "Nothing, but that if you're not racing your a grease monkey. That's basically what I learned the past couple of months about you." He told me.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked him. "Not really, it's just that I only get to see our talk to you when we have any thing to do about racing, then when we get home, nothing. It's almost like I don't exist in your world except here. To tell you the truth Bella I beginning to think you don't want me apart of your normal life."

"I.." I couldn't answer him. "You know think about it Bella, and you might be surprised that I'm right about this. Then you might want to figure out if you really want me to be a part of your life other then this. Because I sure would like it. But let me know please because I really don't know what to think anymore!" Edward walked out and shut the door behind him.

I pretty much stayed in my room the rest of the trip thinking. I realized Edward was right.

That he was a part of this life. But in my regular life I was working all the time and avoiding his texts and phone calls because I was scared. But of what, I knew it wasn't so much of the scars. But it was something else.

"Bella you coming?" Rose asked me. "Yeah!" We were going to meet Emmett and Edward family. But Rose was starting to get a crush on Emmett.

I stood back and just stayed to myself up until Carlisle walked up to me. "So are you nervous about the race?" He asked me. "Nope!"

"I guess that's good. So what's going on between you and my son?" He asked me. "Excuse me?" I asked him just a little confused that he asked.

"Oh, don't get me wrong Bella, it's just I've watched you two the last couple race's and you make each other happy. Then today your just off just watching. But I recognize that look. You want to be more then friends with him, but your scared to." He told me.

"Carlisle don't take this the wrong way but, please tell Rose and Edward I went back to the motor home."

He agreed. When he told me that I just had to get away. I didn't know if he was right or not.

I walked over and saw my dad. I told him I was going to just go sit by my car that I needed to be alone. To please not let no one know where I was or let them go to the garage.

I was sitting on the floor in front of my car, wondering if Carlisle was right. I knew I was scared because I never felt like this before and I didn't want to ruin what me and Edward had when we were doing this.

I started to cry. "Bradley help me out here I don't know what to do! I'm lost here. I need a sign or something to know what to do next. I'm scared. I don't want to lose Edward either."

I sat there just talking to Bradley just asking for him to help me anything. That I needed help to know what to do next. The next few days I kept to my self.

After doing my tradition I walked back and sat outside. Edward was actually talking to Jacob. I pulled my knees up to my chest and just sat there and watched them.

"Bells are you alright?" My dad asked me sitting down next to me. "Yeah, I just had a lot I had to think about, but I'm fine I promise!" I was fine, it's just I couldn't figure out what to do about Edward.

I wanted so much more with him but on the other hand what if he doesn't like me the same way and then I end up pushing him away for good. I couldn't loose him.

He looked over to me and gave me a smile. Of course I smiled back at him. "I'm going to bed dad. I love you." I told him. "I love you to Bells."

Epov

I been noticing since I talked to Bella she's been a little distance from everyone I guess. Jacob was just talking to me me and asking me about it.

When I happen to look over I actually saw Bella with her knees pulled up to her chest and she had her head laying on her arms on top.

I smiled at her and the first time in days she smiled back! I seen her dad walk over and sit down next to her.

After seeing her go in I go over and start talking to Charlie. "Do you know what's going on with Bella she hasn't been talking with me or anyone?" I asked him.

"Says she's alright, she's just been thinking." He told me. "I hope that all it's is Charlie.

The next day. I just had noticed Bella was driving her back up. I realize the laps are longer here, but no one said anything.

I look down in the pits and didn't see Rose either. "Bella I'll be right back I got to do something are you ok?"

"Yeah!" She told me. I took off the head phones and mic and ran for the garage.

"Rose what's going on?" I asked running in. "I found out early this morning the gas line and brake line were leaking. I had to replace them all. This is why I do a complete thorough check before they even take the cars out."

"Good catch Rose." Just then Jacob comes running in! He has the look of fear and anger on his face.

"What is it Jacob?"

"It would appear Bella as a gain a rival on the track and there trying to knock her out. But there pissting her off. Charlie sent me to get both of you."

"Rose is the car about down?"

"It is down!" Rose said.

All three of us ran out there. I ran up the stairs and put back on my mic and head phones.

"Charlie what's going on?"

"See number #37 there yeah,, that Taylor he us to have to have a problem with me. He don't like people winning or even people that are better... SHIT!" Was all I said.

"Bella, I just found out #37 is giving you problems."

"Yeah, well problem isn't the word for it Edward. He needs to back the FUCK OFF OF ME!"

"Calm down Bella!"

"EDWARD, REMEMBER THE LAST TIME YOU TOLD ME THAT?"

Shit! She getting beyond pisst. I look up and Taylor is now beside on the upper side.

That son of bitch is going to bump her. "Bella back off, now he's going to bump you."

"Are you sure Edward?"

"I know his tricks all to well he used them all on me."

Just then she down shifted. There was a since of relief up until I seen smoke come from Bella engine.

"Rose we need Bella car now the engine getting ready to go in the back up car."

"Bella bring it in were switching you out now!"

Once we got her switch it didn't take her long to catch up at all. But there was Taylor again bumping right into her ass.

"Edward if he don't quick going to find out my raft."

"Bella don't do it!"

"Alright!"

I started getting flashes of how my accident happened. Taylor was part of the reason and I was going to try like hell not to let that happen to Bella.

"Bradley, please help me!" I heard Bella whisper but then I had an imagine of her sitting in front of her talking to Bradley crying but it was gone as soon as I saw it.

"What the..."

"Edward what is it?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure." I walked over to the monitors and started to watch Bradley driving.

I started to get a bad feeling. Then I seen it his car is getting loose in the front end.

"Bella I'm getting..."

"I know Edward. A bad feeling so am I."

"Taylor front end is getting loose but something else isn't right with his car either."

"Hold on Edward!"

Just then I seen her down shifted and go beside Taylor on the left side. Then she slowed down and went behind him for only a second to go on the right.

"Edward his brake line is broke!"

"Great that's all you need right now."

"You think!"

"Bella you need to get away from his right side!"

"Alright, Edward!"

I watched as she went to speed up to past him. I noticed that Taylor was going to slam into to.

"BELLA, WATCH IT TAYLOR.." Just then when he went to the left and then made the swift quick move to slam into Bella her car rolled.

"BELLA!"

"I'm fine Edward!"

But it was all so quick that Taylor car got hit to and went flying in the air towards Bella car.

"BELLA GET OUT OF THERE!" I yelled out in horror as I watch her just on the other side of the pit wall, She fumbled with her harness.

Charlie and I just stood here and watched in horror it felt like everything was going in slow motion.

Just as she got the harness on done Taylor car came down on top of Bella car.

My heart dropped. Because the top of her car was gone. It was just flat. Taylor car was upside down on top of it.

I fell to one knee. My hand tighten on the railing. Charlie hand went over to my shoulder and put a loving grip on it.

The mic was silent. I never even got the chance to ask her what I wanted to.

"EDWARD, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I was taken out of my thoughts. I grabbed Charlie hand and looked up at him. He gave me a confused look.

"OH, GOD PLEASE TELL ME YOU CAN TELL ME YOU CAN HEAR ME EDWARD DAMN IT ANSWER ME!"

I started to laugh in joy. "BELLA I HEAR. GOD I HEAR YOU BABY!"

"DID YOU REALLY CALL ME BABY EDWARD?"

"YES I DID! YOU WANT TO TELL ME HOW YOUR ALIVE BELLA?"

"I Didn't have time to get out, so I climbed into the passenger side floorboard and curled up into a ball.

I started laughing. "Charlie she curled up in the floorboard on the passenger side of the car."

"Your joking right?" He asked.

"No I'm not!" Charlie started laughing and wrapped his arms around me.

I switched over to Rose. "Rose she alive she curled up in a ball in the floorboard on the passenger side of the car."

"HA, HA, I KNEE HER SHORTNESS WAS GOOD FOR SOMETHING!" She laughed out.

"EDWARD!" I heard my dad. I looked over the rail. "SHE ALIVE DAD!" He gave me a confused look.

"SHE CURLED UP IN THE PASSENGER SIDE FLOOR BOARD!" He started laughing.

"EDWARD!" I heard Bella.

"Yeah, Bella!"

"I need to tell you something!"

"What's that?" I asked.

"Remember when you told me to think about why I was avoiding you back home?"

"Yeah!"

"I was scared!"

"Scared of what Bella?"

"I want more, but I'm afraid of losing this, the connection we have together when comes to the this."

Then it clicked. "Bella.." She stopped me. "Let me finish. Yesterday I asked for Bradley help me make a decision, well I made one." She started laughing.

"Yeah, what would that be?" I asked her. I want to start getting to know you outside the track to."

I smiled. "Well, that's a good thing because there's something I wanted to ask you any ways."

"Yeah, what would that be?"

"I wanted to know if you go on a date with me Bella?"

"How about you get me out of this car and I will give you my answer in person."

"Ok!" I told her.

"I hope it's soon because I'm really starting to get cramped in here." I laughed.

"There working on getting Taylor out of his car it's upside down on yours."

"Oh, come on! Please, tell me your joking me, I thought he bounce back off my car."

"Nope, sorry I'm not joking Bella."

"This really sucks, and now I need a new car and new engine, ain't this great. Can I kick his ass now?"

I actually started to get angry with Taylor. "Not before I do first!" I growled through my teeth.

"Edward, what going on?" She asked me. "Let's just say I owe him just a little pay back!" I told her.

"Edward, don't get yourself hurt please."

They were finally pulling him out of his car and they stood him up. He turned and caught eye of me and gave me this evil grin.

That's when I lost it. "EDWARD, NO!" Charlie yelled out.

But I never stopped. I ran up and actually slammed my fist into his. He came back at me and went to go hit me but his crew pulled him back.

Charlie grabbed my arm. "Edward, don't he not worth it!"

Then we heard banging from the car. "Wait, you mean to tell us that driver still alive in there?"

There emergency crew asked us. Charlie and I looked at each other. "No one told you?" I asked them. They shook there head no.

"DOES SOMEONE WANT TO TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Bella yelled out.

"Hold on Bella! Yeah she alive she curled up in the floorboard on the passenger side." I told them.

They were talking about putting a hole in panel to get to her.

"Edward what was all that yelling about about out there?" She asked me.

"Umm, let's just say I hit Taylor and leave it at that."

"Edward, are crazy?"

"I'm not answering that right now! I just want to get you out of that car before I end up killing someone."

"Hey, Cullen it's easier picking on her, maybe you should get back behind the wheel so I can have some with you."

I walked up to him. "You want to have fun, then show up to my track asshole and I'll show you fun." I told him.

"Maybe I might have to take you up on that offer. Hopefully that sexy driver of yours will be free."

"DID HE JUST CALL ME SEXY EDWARD? DID I REALLY HEAR THAT RIGHT?" I smirked.

"Yep!" I said.

"Can I kick his ass now Edward, cause really getting pisst off now."

"Hold off on that I got an idea! Taylor you want to race me it will have to be in our state in Washington. Next weekend, but my driver in it to." I told him.

"You got a deal Cullen! See you then." I nodded.

"Can you tell your driver to brace herself cause were getting ready to cut her out!"

I nodded. "I heard Edward, you and dad better be there when they pull me out." She told me.

"Don't worry we will be."

We walked over to the other side of the car and watched them while they were cutting a hole in her poor car.

They finally pulled the panel off. They crowded around the section of car. They finally walked apart and there was Bella standing there.

Charlie and I looked at each other amazed. She come walking up to us.

"What did you think I was hurt?" I just looked down at her and smiled. "It would seem I owe you a answer to a question you asked me earlier."

"What Question would that be?" I asked. She put the biggest grin on her face. "Yes I will go out on a date with you but not until we get home."

"You just made me the happiest person in the world Bella Swan!" Charlie and Bella just shake there head.

"What?" I asked. "Nothing, now how am I going to get a new car and a new engine?" She asked me.

"Let me take care of that. So you want to still do some ass kicking?"

"If it's Taylor your damn right I do Edward."

"Good, because next weekend we both will in Washington on the race track!" I told her.

Bella stops and looks at me. Then smiles at me. "I like this idea even better. By the way I hope you hit him hard!" She told me.

"Really, after you told me not to, now you hope I hit him hard!" I shake my head.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	14. Chapter 14

Bpov

I got up and went out to get a cup of coffee. I leaned against the cupboard. "Where's Edward?" I asked Rose.

"I'm not sure he was gone before I got up." Hmmm! This is different, usually he here when I wake up. I thought to myself. "I'm going to hop in the shower Rose."

"Already Bella, I'm just going to get ready." She told me. "Ok!" I told her and walked into the bathroom.

The shower actually felt good today. I actually wasn't nervous at all today. I feel good I feel happy.

When I got out and looked in the mirror, I could feel that feeling of happiness coming back again. Then I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder.

But I knew it couldn't be. But I knew Bradley was here with me.

I looked up and there he was standing in the mirror smiling. I smiled to like I used to. Then he disappeared.

I walked out of the bathroom with a smile on my face into my bedroom. Then I seen my uniform. "How did he.." it was like my motor cross uniform. I couldn't believe it.

I got ready. Once I got my tank top on I zipped up my uniform. It fit like a glove and it was comfortable. I put my hat on as I always did and walked out into the living area.

There was Rose and my Dad. "Alright that smile I haven't seen in so long Bells." A tear fell from my dad eye. I walked up to my dad and wrapped my arms around him.

"It's because I know he here dad, and I know it's alright to let him go!" I told him. My dad wrapped his arms around me. "I got my Bella back!" He picked me up and spun me around. I started to laugh.

"Dad you can put me down. Where Edward?" I asked. "We are suppose to meet him back here and we are taking you to your car." I smiled.

We walked out except this time we didn't walk to the garage. "What's going on, why aren't we going to the garage?" I asked. "You'll see!" Rose said. I looked at them confused.

We walked up to Edward storage and they turned on the light. "What the.." Is all I said. "Edward and us have been up half the night working on this. He has one at every track.

It will fit both cars in them so when you need your back up it will be ready, plus it will be easier for you to do what you need to do." My dad told me.

I walked over to my car and put my hand on it and I could actually focus better I had no tension at all. For once I could feel my self one with my car.

I haven't felt that in so long. I got back to the driver side. I turned to my dad. "You connected!" My dad said. A smile grew ear to ear. "Yes!" I told them. "OH MY GOD BELLA, YOUR BACK, YOUR TRULY BACK." Rose yelled out running up to me hugging me as tight as she could.

I started to laugh. "Rose I can't breathe." She let go. "Sorry!" She told me. "Let's get back so they can get my car out to the track.

We got back and my dad had to get down to the pits. I grabbed a Pepsi max out of the fridge. Rose and I sat in the motor home listening to country music singing and dancing.

Rose and I were having fun. It felt good. We were laughing when we messed up on a word or when we messed up on a step.

"You two look like your having a lot of fun.?" We heard Edward say. "When we turned and looked he was leaning against the cupboard with his old uniform and the hat I gave him on.

Oh my god he is so damn hot! I told myself. "Yeah, it felt good to actually just to let go and have fun." I told him. "So your not nervous?" He asked me.

"Nope!" Rose and I looked at each other and started to laugh. "Did I miss something here?" We turned and looked back at Edward. Then Rose wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Oh, you won't miss nothing when you see her on the track today!" Rose said. She leaned her head against mine and we started to giggle.

Edward got this confused look on his face. I leaned over and whispered to Rose. "He so damn sexy in his uniform!" She turned and looked at me. She grabbed my arm. "Excuse us a minute Edward!" She dragged me into my bedroom and shut my door.

She crossed her arms in front of her. "Did I just hear you right?" She asked. "Yes!" I told her. "Bella Swan, I can't believe you say such words but I like." She laughs.

She pulls me back out. "So you guys ready?" He asked us. We nodded. Once we got out the door Rose took my hand and I took Edward.

We started to walk to the pits. Once there I ran up the stairs and gave my dad a hug. Then ran back down. Jacob and Billy wished me good luck.

Rose and Edward walked me out to my car. We stood by my car talking until it was time for me to get in.

I slid in and looked over in the passenger seat there was a different helmet sitting there.

I picked it up. Again it was solid black. On the side it had shorty with a punch except with a heart this time. I turned it and there was the lighting bolt but this time it said focus the love for speed. I seen the initials E.W. again I shake my head.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked. I showed him. He just shook his head and smiled. I took my hat off. Edward ducked his head in and gave me a quick kiss.

I went to go put the helmet on when I seen something inside of it. I reached in and pulled it out. It was a picture of me and Bradley standing next to my car.

I flipped it over. "Sis, always focus and I will always be with you in your heart and by your side. Be happy please, I love you!" I smiled. I stuck the picture where I could see it.

I put my helmet on and my gloves. Rose help me buckle in and she put the net up.

Epov

After Rose got Bella buckle in and the net up we walked back to the pit. Rose fitted my mic on. "Ok, this button here is to switch over to me if Bella says something about the car. I don't care what it is you talk to me about it, got it!" I nodded. I turned and ran up the stairs.

I walked over to Charlie. "How's it looking?" I asked him. "Track temp is good everything is set!" He told me.

I walked over to the edge and switch the mic over to Rose.

"Rose is everyone set and ready down there?" I asked her. I see her running and asking checking. She looks up to me and up her thumb. "All set!" She told me. "Good!"

I switch back over. "Bella how you doing?" I asked. "Itching to start racing!" I started to laugh. "You don't have no patience." I told her. "Hell no! I love speed, I thought you learned that about me already." I shake my head.

"Alright, will be starting soon keep that foot away from the paddle for now. We got a long day ahead of us!" I told her.

"How many laps is this?" Bella asked me. "Oh can you handle 250 laps?" I asked her. "What do you think Cullen?" She said. "I think I know the answer to that.

"Alright, a little tip, don't rag on the car in the beginning. Stay .." She interrupted me. "Focus, are you done yet Edward I know how to race!" I started to laugh. "I guess so." I told her.

Then they announced on the speakers. "DRIVERS START YOUR ENGINES!"

I looked over to where Bella car was took make sure everything looked ok! Then they slowly started to follow the pace car out.

The pace car comes in. Then I see the green flag goes down. "This is for you Bradley!" I heard Bella say. I walked over to Charlie. I covered up the mic.

"Charlie, Bella just dedicated this race to Bradley." He turned and looked at me and smile.

I watched the monitors to see the other side of the track. As I watched I noticed something different about Bella driving. "Charlie what am I seeing different here?" I asked him.

"Why don't you ask her." He told me. I looked at him confused. "Bella why are you driving different, it's almost like.."

"I'm connected to my car!" She said. "Well, yeah!" I said. "Because, I'm am and it's amazing. Oh thank you by the way I love the uniform by the way." She told me.

"Your welcome!"

"Edward, #17 getting lose. Rick says it looks like he trying to pass your brother Emmett, but something not right on Emmett car." Charlie told me. "Shit, I told my brother about that damn it!" I said.

"Edward, I have a idea but it would take me back in positions but like you said don't rag on my car. But I can let you know what wrong with your brother car." Bella told me.

"Charlie what lap are we now?" I asked. "100!" He told me. "Edward trust me I will be ok if something happens!" She told me. I look at Charlie. "She knows what she doing Edward!" He told me.

She in 4th and Emmett is in 20th. "Do it, I'm trusting you Bella if something happens to you.." she stops. "There's my back up car or other races but it won't! Will you have faith in me!" She tells me.

"Alright just do it before I change my mind." I tell her. "Let Rose know what I'm doing." She tells. "Alright!" I run to the side and click over. "Rose Bella backing off to go check Emmett car, there's a car that's loose behind him. I told Emmett about it but he didn't listen." I told her.

"I know what Bella doing, she good at what she does let me know, tell her it's a go!" Rose says.

I click back over. "Rose says it's a go." I told Bella. "Now watch me do my magic!" Bella said. I just stood there stun when she said that. I heard Charlie laugh.

I finally walk over to the monitors and watch. She down shifting and whipping around cars like backwards. "Is this even possible?" I ask out loud.

It didn't take her long to get to Emmett. She stays back just a little like she watching every move carefully.

Then she backs off couple cars back. "Edward, I need to talk to Rose now!" Bella said. I ran down the stairs and gave the mic to Rose.

I watched as the conversation on folded. She gave me back the mic and took off running down towards Emmett spot.

I put back on my mic but as I did I heard a loud noise. I ran back up the stairs. All I could see is alot of smoke and cars wrecking and until there was so much smoke you couldn't see anything.

"Bella, can you her me?" I didn't hear nothing. Charlie yelling at Rick asking if he can see her. But nothing.

But then Bella come out with others behind her. I breath out a sigh of relief. "Edward, you need to get down there it was your brothers car it was it fuel pump. Number 17 hit him and he hit the wall his car caught on fire.

Go I'm alright be with your brother." She told me. I gave Charlie the mic and started running down to my family.

When I got over to my brother he was in shock then he looked up at me. "Edward!" I walked over to him. He grabbed a hold of my hand.

"I don't know how to explain it, but she my life. Some how Bella got beside my car and got the other from hitting me more. She didn't get a scratch. It's like she knew what was going to happen before it happen.

I can't believe I'm saying this but I want Bella to win, make sure she wins or at least places. I will be fine, I might not get to race for a while but I will be fine. Go back to Bella she needs you Edward." I just nodded.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. But I headed back to our area and walked back up the stairs.

"How's Emmett?" Charlie asked me. "He will be alright he won't be able to race for a while but he's alright." I told him.

I put back on the mic. "You sure did put a big change in my brother he wants you to win the race. Watch you work your magic. Next time you see Emmett tell him that will you!" I told Bella." She started laughing.

"He said you saved his life! I owe you one." I told her. "You owe me nothing Edward you gave me my dream, and also save me to and brought me back to life." She said.

Once they got the track cleaned up they open the pits up. Bella had all four tires changed and fuel put in. Then was off again.

We were up to 200 laps now Bella up in 10th. "Your in a good spot for now I want you to stay here for awhile. Next time pit opens I need you to come in so I know you got enough fuel to make it." I told her.

"Alright!"

"Watch #10 on your left he trying to past and cutting it close." I told him. "I see him! Hold on!" She said.

"Hold on to what, Bella what are you doing?" I asked her.

She moved up and the car moved up two spots and hits another. "DAMN IT!" Pit opens and she comes in.

I walk down so she could see me. "BELLA LOOK AT DAMN IT!" She did. "YOU NEED TO START TELLING ME WHEN YOU KNOW SOMETHING LIKE THAT GOING TO HAPPEN, IT'S CALLED COMMUNICATION. INSTEAD OF FREAKING THE HELL OUT OF ME!" I told her.

I turned and walked back up the stairs. "Sorry I'm not use to someone working with me like this, give me a break." She told me. "You got 48 more laps to go. Make it count." I told her.

"EDWARD!" She yelled. "What!" I said. "Stop! I know your Irritated, but I know what I'm doing out here you need to relax your to tense breath!" She told me.

I closed my eyes. Why does this women got to be so stubborn. "Just drive will you!"

20 laps to go and things are getting tense up here. Pits are open and Bella came in fuel. And had to get tires. "When we to ten laps to go I want you to start moving up slowly." I told her. "Alright!"

"Bella when you get to 5 laps I'm leaving it all to you." I told her.

It was down to 7, 6, 5. "Bella it's all you now!" I told her. "I'm one!" I had a confused look on my face.

I walked over to the monitor and watched. "Go, baby girl." Soon as Charlie said that it was if like Bella was invisible passing the cars.

I walked over to the edge and she was neck and neck with 44. 2 laps to go. Come on, come on. 1 lap to go. She come around the last corner and it was like I could feel her shift and she went flying past 44. My hands tighten on the rail. She crossed the finish line checker flag.

"HOT DAMN!" I screamed out. Charlie started whistling. "Bella, go grab the checker flag it's yours." I told her. She was laughing.

I ran down the stairs over to the pit wall and climbed on top of it. Bella started to do a spin out. I started to laugh. Then she stopped the car and some how got herself out and ran over to the pit wall to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She but her back against the wall and pulled herself up. I started to laugh. She took off her helmet.

"I'm doing this!" She got on her tip toes and pressed her lips to mine.

She traced her tongue on my bottom lip to ask for permission and I granted her permission as she did for me. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

We finally pull away and then Bella was grabbed by Rose and Jacob and taken over to the pit. I started to laugh at the look on her face.

I walked over as they were walking her over to the winners circle.

I stood back to let her enjoy the moment. "EDWARD!" I heard heard Bella scream out!" I walked over to wear she was by her car.

She looks up at me and smiles. "What!" I asked her. She turns and climbs to the roof of her car. She kneels down and looks down at me.

"Do you think seriously I can stand up her and accept this win by myself Cullen, cause your wrong. Because without you I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!" She smiles and reaches her hand down to me.

I looked into her eyes trying to figure why she was doing this, then I think back to her saying I saved her life, but little did she know she save me too.

I reached up and took her and and climbed up to the roof of the car and she stood up. She picked up the trophy. "Edward, this is half yours you know, and every race I win for now on it will always be so please accept my afford and stay on and keep doing what you do best."

I smiled. "Yes!" I told her. I put my hand on the trophy. "You ready?" I asked her with my new crooked smile on my face. "Yes, yes, yes, I'm ready!" Then when we lifted the trophy in the air she yelled out.

"THIS IS FOR YOU BRADLEY!" She did this with the biggest smile on her face.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	15. Chapter 15

Bpov

We been home home for a few days and I was working on Edward car when he calls me on the phone.

"Hey, what you need I was working. On your car for a matter of fact." I told him. "That can take a break for a few hours. One of the sponsors wants you out at the track to meet with you and maybe do a photo shoot." He told me.

"Edward, I do own a business and work you know." I told him. "Bella I already explain this." I stopped him.

"Alright but I'm coming back here and working after." I hung up on him. I walked up into the office. "Jacob I will be back in a few hours. I got to go meet with a sponsor at the track and maybe do a photo shoot."

"Oh that ought to be good!" Jacob said. "JACOB!" I snapped out. "Aren't we touchy." I just walked out and headed over to the track.

When I got there I seen my dad but no Edward. "Where is he?" I asked. "Can't Bella now don't be hard on him, you know about his condition." My dad told me.

After meeting with them, I agree to do a photo shoot and went with there people. They had me wear my racing uniform and wanted me to stand by my car which wasn't so bad.

Then they wanted me to unzip it. "Umm, that's not going to happen. Then they take me back. They give me a different outfit and hand me a pair of heels.

"NO!" I put my tennis so back on and walked back out. I was getting irritated with them. But when they handed me the skimpy bikini I looked at it and through it back in there faces.

I walked back out. "PHOTOSHOOT IS OVER!" I yelled out. My dad grabbed my arm. "DAD DON'T, I CAN'T WEAR WHAT THEY WANT ME TO WEAR I CAN'T BE WHAT THEY WANT ME TO BE AND YOU KNOW WHY!" I got on my bike and squealed my tires leaving there.

I drove over to Edward. He come walking out the door and stopped on the porch. I stayed in the driveway.

"DID YOU KNOW?" He looked at me confused. "ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT, DID YOU KNOW?" I asked him. "Now what Bella?" He asked.

"WHAT THEY FUCKING WANTED FOR THE PHOTOSHOOT!" I told him. "Some photos of you in your uniform standing by your car."

"THAT NOT THE FUCKING HAVE OF IT! AS OF NOW NO MORE SPONSORS NO MORE PHOTOSHOOTS. I CAN'T DO WHAT THEY WANT, I WILL NOT DO WHAT THEY WANT." I get back on my bike.

"Bella wait!" Edward said. I looked at him a minute. "What did they want?" He asked. "YOUR A GUY EDWARD FIGURE IT OUT!" That's when I got back on my bike and peeled out of the driveway.

Epov

What the hell is she talking about. I ran back in and grabbed my phone and called Charlie.

"Hello!" Charlie answer. "What happened at the this meeting and photoshoot that's got Bella so pisst off?" I asked Charlie.

"I take it she was there then?" He said.

"Yeah!"

"Well, they wanted her to look appealing more or less and when they gave her the last outfit which I'm guessing is a bathing suit it set her off." Charlie said.

"Oh god her scars!" I said. "I take it she told you?" He asked me. "Well that she had them I just don't know were!" I told him. "Well, I'm leaving that up to her to tell you." He told me.

We finally hung up with each other. Damn it I got to be more careful with this.

A 1 am Charlie called me. "Hello!" I answered.

"Sorry for calling you this late but have you heard from Bella or seen her?" He asked me.

"No! Why?" I asked him.

"She won't answer her phone, Jacob and Rose even called." He said.

"This isn't like her Charlie, I will go see if I can find her Charlie!" I told him. "Alright just please be careful I know how you were feeling today."

"I will be be fine." I told him. I got off the phone. They left me the motor cross bike to get around temporarily.

I put on the jacket and ran out the door. I ran out to the garage and hopped on the bike. I took off for the track but she wasn't there.

I went to a few other places then I remembered her saying something about going back to the garage.

Her bike was there. I walked into the office and noticed all the beer bottles and heard the music but then I heard a crashing noise and her screaming.

I ran back and I stopped in my tracks she knocked over the tool boxes and threw things around and now she was destroying my car.

I ran over to Bella and stop to just in front of my car. "Bella, stop!" She didn't hear me. "BELLA, STOP!" She turned and looked at me.

She had tears in her eyes and she looked in between angry and scared but why would she be scared.

Then she walked over to me and stopped right in front of me. "WHAT YOU MAD NOW BECAUSE YOUR CAR DESTROYED CULLEN?" She asked me.

"No, I can get another car. I came looking for you, your dad called me worried about you. Rose and Jacob even called him." I told her.

"Well, you found me, now you can leave." She told me. "Now why would I want to do that?" I asked her.

"Because, your just like all the rest of them, all you want is one thing out of women is to see how beautiful and sexy they are in bathing suits, lingerie, or outfits that show.. Well THAT'S NOT ME AND I CAN'T SO IT'S JUST BEST IF NOTHING EVEN HAPPENS BETWEEN US." She told me with tears running down her.

She turned away from me. I just stood there. I couldn't believe what I just heard. "Just leave!" She told me.

I turned to start to walk away but I stop. "I don't know what you think or how you expect me to be but I'm not that person you're claiming I am.

I don't care if you don't wear bathing suits or lingerie, or what ever Bella. I want to get to know you." I turned back around and walked up to her and turned her around to face me.

"I want to know the person that you are, not the person that other people try to make you be. I should of warned you that some sponsors want to make you some one your not, that was my fault.

But I had no clue tell would do that though. I think for now on we stick with local sponsors." I told her.

She started to stumble. I caught her. "I think you had to much to drink." I told her. "I think your right Cullen!" I helped her into the office. "Sit there I'm going to put your bike in the garage then I'm taking you home." I told her.

I pushed her bike into the garage and locked up the garage and grabbed her helmet.

I helped her up. "Come on, my place is closer." I told her. I helped her get her helmet on and put her on the front of the bike. I wasn't talking a chance of her falling off.

Once I got to my place I pulled into the garage and leaned Bella against the bike. When I turned back around she walked off.

"And where do you think your going?" I asked her. As she fell to the ground. "Umm, I was trying to get to the door, I don't feel so good." I helped her up.

"That's because you decide you were going to drink just a little to much." I told her. "I think your right Cullen." I stood her by the door so I could unlock it.

"I need the bathroom." She said. I helped her there and I shut the door. I went up to my room and dug out some sweat pants and a t-shirt for her.

I had decided to call Charlie. "Hello!"

"I found Bella at the garage Charlie!"

"Oh, thank god!"

"She, here. It would seem she had way to much to drink and right now she in my bathroom well."

"Oh no, I can just imagine! So I take it you drove her her there?"

"Yeah! It would also seem I would have to buy a new car now to. Bella kinda of well lets say when I got there she had it destroyed ."

"Oh know Edward, I'm sorry!"

"It's not your, it's the idiots that pisst her off. Oh you might want to tell Jacob there's a mess there and not to worry about about my car."

"I will. Thanks Edward, for letting me know."

"No problem!" We hang up and I go leaned against against the wall next to the bathroom door. Bella finally comes out.

"Here, I will take you to the extra bedroom to go to sleep. Those will be big but they should work to sleep in." I told her. She doesn't say a word to me.

"Here the extra bedroom, I will leave you to get some sleep, good night Bella." I shut door.

I shut the lights off and head to my room. I grabbed my pills and take them. I sit on the edge of the bed and finally take a minute and put my hand on the right side of my head.

I shut my eyes. I try to forget about the pain. "Edward!" I looked over to the door way and Bella was standing there. "Are you alright?" She asked me.

"What!" I asked her. "You screamed out!" I looked at her confused. "Oh great I did it again." She came and sat down beside me. "Did what?" She asked me.

"Blacked out! When my head hurts and if I don't sleep I black out and scream out in pain. From what I'm told anyways." I told her.

"I'm sorry!" She told me. I looked at her. "For what?"

"For causing it!" My eyes widen. "Oh Bella in no way you cause this. It was why I couldn't be there today, and if I could of been you wouldn't of gone through what you did. If any one should be sorry it should be me."

She pulled her knees up to her chest. "I hated what they tried to make me do it made me feel uncomfortable." She told me. I wrapped my arm around her.

She leaned her head against me. "Edward I don't mean to ask you this but can I sleep with you, I just want to be held."

"Yeah, you can." I pulled back the blankets and she climbed into the bed I laid down and she came over and laid her head down on my chest and I wrapped my arm around her.

That's how we fell asleep.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	16. Chapter 16

Bpov

I woke up the next morning and Edward was gone. I gone over the events in my head my head last night.

Oh shit I destroyed Edward car and Jacob going to be pisst at me. I finally get up and walk out of his bedroom.

I walked over to his kitchen and was in aww at it. He a bachelor and he doesn't live like a slob. I climb up on the bar stool next to the island and Edward hands me a cup of coffee.

"Good morning!" He told me. "No it's not. I'm sorry about your car!" I told him.

"And now why wouldn't be a good morning?" He asked me as he leaned against the drinking his coffee.

"Because, Jacob going to be pisst at me for destroying the garage, and well destroying your car. Plus you had to come look for me last night and because of that you didn't get your medicine in time." I told him.

He looked at me a moment. "Bella, I told you last night, what happen last night was not your fault." He paused for a minute.

"How do I explain this so you understand. When I was in my accident something went through the front of my helmet and some how lodged into just between my temple and behind my eye. It tore only of part of my optic nerve they repaired it.

But I guess it also nick a small part of my brain to. It healed but not without damage. I get headaches really bad, bad enough to well I black out. They use to be worse. But the medicine they have me on I don't have them unless of like last night I miss a dose.

But that's only the black outs. The headaches on the other hand well they can get bad and well like yesterday I couldn't be there with you because my head hurt so really bad.

So that was not your fault Bella so quit blaming yourself. Now on destroying my car on the other hand." he said.

"Oh boy here it comes, I knew it!" He started to laugh which confused me cause I thought he be angry.

"Let me finish will you. By you destroying my Volvo gives me excuse to get something else, which you come in. I want to get a motorcycle and I want your help to get one!" He told me.

I smiled big. "I got just the place to go to!" I told him. "But can we go get my bike first and will take instead?" I asked him.

"Sure! When ever your ready we can go. Oh Bella later you and I need to talk since now sober." He told.

Oh crap, I knew this was coming! Once, we got to the shop Jacob called me back into the garage to talk. "Jacob don't be to hard on her." For some odd reason Jacob glared at Edward.

I shut the door to the garage so I even could ask him what that was about.

"What that was that look at Edward for Jacob?" I asked him.

"For this Bells, and all this DAMN SHIT! IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM YOU WOULDN'T OF DOWN THIS!" Jacob yelled out.

I walked up to Jacob. "FOR ONE YOU SHOULD OFF FUCKING TALKED TO ME FIRST BEFORE ASSUMING SHIT, JACOB! FOR TWO IT WASN'T EDWARD THAT PISST ME OFF THIS FUCKING BAD! I TOLD EDWARD TO LEAVE BECAUSE OF WHAT PISST ME OFF YESTERDAY.

THIS IS WHY I HATE MEN AND THERE SEXIST, PROTECTIVE BULL SHIT, BULL SHIT!

DAMN IT JACOB UGH! NEVER MIND I'M NOT EXPLAINING DAMN SHIT TO YOU RIGHT NOW!"

I went and open up the garage door and got on my bike I stopped and looked at the inside of the office and Edward looked at me he must of know to come out because he ran out and grabbed his helmet and got on my bike.

I drove to my house first so I could change. I told Edward to wait downstairs and I ran upstairs.

God I could hurt Jacob right now. How could he think that shit. I changed and tried to push it out in to the back of my mind.

Later that day we got Edward a black and blue bike with a nice helmet and jacket. He went home I told him I meet him later that I had to go to the shop and talk to Jacob and I talk to him later.

I got to the shop and found Jacob in the garage. "You want to explain to me why you assumed it was Edward I was mad at?" I asked him.

Well his car!" He said. "Well in a way I was and you and every other man on the planet!" He looked at me confused.

"Ugh, I had a photo shoot yesterday and they wanted me to well to appeal to men, dress in bikini, show a little more then I usually do you know." Jacob looks at me a minute.

"What's wrong with that I think you look good!" My y eyes widen. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST FUCKING SAID THAT! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE JAKE KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT!" I snapped at him.

"It can't be that bad Bella come on!" Tears started to fall down my face. "Are you kidding me right now Jacob?"

"No, it was years ago Bella, I still don't think it's as bad as you think it is!" Just then Rose walked in. "Did I walk into the middle of something?" She asked.

"Yeah, Jacob being a total ass hole thinking my scars isn't as bad I think it is that I should of wore the damn bikini, showed more then what I usually do. Just to please the male ego."

"JACOB ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY YOU WERE THERE, YOU KNOW HOW BAD SHE GOT TORE UP!" Rose snapped out.

"Yeah, but that but that was years ago, she healed really good, I think those scars to aren't as bad as she thinks and she just..."

I grabbed the one of single tire irons and started to smashing things in anger. I lost it. "BELLA STOP!" I heard Jacob and Rose yell at me.

I turned and looked at them. "I can't be here!" I ran out and jumped out on my bike. I had to go and think and the only way I can do that is my car, and drive.

Epov

My phone started to ring and I thought it be Bella but it wasn't it was Rose.

"Hello!"

"Edward, we got a problem!" Rose said. "Rose I honestly didn't know!" I heard Jacob say. "JACOB ZIPPED IT!"

"What on earth is going on?" I asked. "Can you just come down to the garage please?" Rose asked. "Hey wait!" Rose stopped him. "JACOB!"

"Yeah, I'm on my way!" I hung up. What ever going on it has Rose mad. I got on my bike and took off for the garage.

When I got there I saw Charlie police cruiser there. I started to get confuse. I didn't see Bella bike though.

I went in and Charlie was chewing Jacob out. When I walked in I saw Billy, Charlie, Rose and Jacob. But I saw alot more stuff smashed.

"Rose what the hell happen here?" I asked walking up to her. "Umm, this is Bella beyond pisst off, what you saw last night was nothing compared to this." She told me.

"I see that. Last night it was my car and not over stuff and getting a little drunk but this. What set her off?" I asked.

"Jacob did!" She told me. "What! Your joking me?"

"Nope, I'm afraid not, and it's over her scars and that stupid photo shoot yesterday. He seems to think that there not as bad as she thinks they are, that the others healed up just fine. That she would of looked hot. But little does he know even though he was there.

There is no damn way she can wear that stuff!" Rose explained to me.

I turned to Jacob. "That's one of the biggest reason Bella never been in no relationship until you sort of. She scared." Rose said.

"Yeah, she said something about that. I mean your right were really not together, and I want to get to know her to, and I told her scars don't matter to me, but she was drunk, I told her I wanted to talk to her.

All I could think about is that kiss at the race!"

Rose turned at me and smiled. "Really?" She said. "Yes, really! Let's get back to what's going on. So where's Bella now?" I asked.

"Oh, where she always goes when she gets this angry, and that's drive her car as fast as she can around the track."

"What!" I said. "Relax, she in the best possible focus mine right now." She told me. Then Jacob caught site of me.

He come walking up to me. "THIS IS PARTLY YOUR FAULT YOU KNOW IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE STUPID SPONSOR COMES NOW OF THIS WOULD OF HAPPENED!" He caught me off guard and hit me in the left eye thank god.

He went after me again but Billy and Charlie grabbed a hold of him. I walked up to Jacob.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE GOING TO DO THAT KINDA OF PHOTO SHOOT, AND IF I COULD OF BEEN THERE YESTERDAY I WOULD OF STOPPED IT BEFORE IT HAPPEN! AND IF YOU EVER TRY TO HIT ME IN THE FACE AGAIN, THINK BEFORE YOU DO, BECAUSE FOR YOU CAN.. WAIT WHY AM I TELLING YOU, JUST FIGURE IT OUT ON YOUR OWN." I told him and walked out.

I got on my bike. "Edward, wait!" Charlie and Rose stopped me!

"Sorry about Jacob, he well can be a little."

"Jerk." I told Charlie. "Yeah, that to. I know you would of stopped the sponsors if you were there." Charlie told me.

"Yeah, well you better talk to Jacob in there. I really need to go to talk to Bella." I told them. "Oh if he isn't calm down in one week before the next race, well I'm out!.

I'm sorry Charlie. But I can't work with someone that going to try to kill me or serious hurt me with one blow to my head. He damn lucky head didn't hit my right side." I told him.

"I understand Edward, but please tell Bella yourself." He told me. "I will, Charlie. I'm sorry again. I really hate doing this to Bella but what can I do!" I told him.

I drove over to the race track and Bella was just climbing out of her car. "Hey!" I told her.

She turned and looked at me. Her eyes widen when she saw my face. "Edward what happen?"

"Jacob!" Was all I said. "What I'm going to kick his ass." She went to walk out. I grabbed her arm. "We need to talk can you follow me to my house please!"

"Yeah, sure." We got on our bikes and she followed me to my house.

Once we get to my house Bella followed me into the house. Bella sat down on the couch.

"Bella, first off I need to tell you I'm sorry about the sponsors yesterday and if I could of been there yesterday I would of stopped them."

"Edward you had no way of knowing that they were going to do that, and I'm sorry for coming and yelling at you yesterday."

"You guys need to leave on Sunday and you all have new trailers and stuff, so you guys will be set for your race in Nevada." I told her.

"Wait, aren't you going, Edward?" She asked me. I looked towards the floor. "No I'm sorry Bella, but I can't. I can't have Jacob threatening my life like he did tonight."

"But I need you out there with me Edward! Ill tell Jacob he can't come."

"Bella, no. He been like a brother to you since you were little and I'm not coming between that."

"But, Edward you can't do this, please don't!"

"Bella, we can still talk and get to know each and that's what I want, but I can't come in and just ruin or what ever, when you already have a good thing going."

"Edward just stop. Your just a must of a part of this!"

"I just feel it's best that I don't!" I told her. She gets up. "Bella, you don't have to go!"

"Yes, I do. You don't understand, I need you there, but you just can't see that. You rather just think I rather keep Jacob in my life right now because of what he did. Fine I'll do what you want, but I can't be apart of your life either, because you just expect me just to understand all of a sudden that the person that helps me through the race and helps me focus is no longer going to be there because of one damn person, I can't understand that and I won't."

She runs out the door before I even have a chance to say anything thing.

The next couple of days I haven't heard from Bella. I had a knock on the door. I answered it and it was Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I came to talk to you if you let me that is."

"I guess!" I open the door and go sit down. Jacob shuts the door and sits on the couch.

"Look dude I want to apologize first for hitting you, if I knew."

"Thank you for apologizing, but what's the real reason your here Jacob?"

"Bella, she hasn't been the same since you told her weren't going. Can't you please reconsider. It would mean alot. Besides I really need her to forgive me I can't stand her not talking to me. She even quick coming to work."

"Wait, she that mad at you Jacob?" I asked him. "Yeah man, she not the same again. Except it's worse this time. I really fucked up this time and I need your help."

"You need my help, little do you know she not talking to me either Jacob. I think we both screwed up then."

"Oh, wow dude. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot!"

"Do you you like Bella?" He asked me. "Yes, I like Bella, what kind of question is that!"

"No, I don't mean like her as a friend or like a sister as I do or love, but do you like her, I mean really like her?"

"I never really thought about it, I know since we kissed I haven't stopped thinking about it. I tried telling her I want to get to know her which I really do, so yes I guess I do really like her." I chuckled.

"I think were going to need some help and I know just the two people just to help us and that would be Rose and Charlie." he told me.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	17. Chapter 17

Bpov

Rose came and help me pack for tomorrow. We went downstairs and decided to pack the new trailer that would house the bikes.

There was something locked up one side but I didn't ask. Rose even had her dirt bike on here. I loaded my regular bike and dirt bike on.

Rose was telling me about the new motor home how it had three rooms on it now. Which made me want to hit her. Because that third room was going to be Edwards.

"Alright, spit it out what's up with you?"

"What, I have no idea what your talking about Rose!" I lied. "That's bull shit and you know it. You don't go to work anymore just to avoid Jacob and you been avoiding Edward.

Bella your my best friend, I know you since I was a baby gee whiz what do you take me for."

"Rose, it's just because I'm afraid of getting close to Edward. What if he sees and he thinks there so horrible looking that he doesn't want nothing to do with me anymore. Then that even ruins him being there for me race and..." Rose stops me.

"Hold the boat. You like him!"

"Well, yeah! But I think Jacob ruin that for me. That's why I'm still mad at him. Of course the other stuff to.

We had all decided to leave a day early that's why we were getting ready. We thought it might help me. Rose and I talked a little longer and she went and got the motor home.

I finished packing. This was going to be a rough trip. Once on the road I gotten a text message from Edward.

Edward: are you going to keep ignoring me?

Bella: no!

Edward: she speaks.

Bella: haha.

Edward: I'm sorry!

Bella: what do you have to be sorry for?

Edward: for being a complete idiot!"

Bella: okay I'm confused. Why are you a idiot. All you did is made a decision because you and Jacob can't get along. So you did what you thought what was best.

Edward: what if it wasn't what was best. What if it was a mistake!"

Bella: then you were a idea and you were just stupid."

"Bella I need you to go get a map out of Edward bedroom for me please!" Rose asked me.

"Alright!" As much as I hated doing this.

Bella: hold on I got to do something for Rose.

Edward: ok.

I walked over to Edward room and slowly open the door. I about jumped out of my skin when I saw Edward sitting on the bed. I shut the door and ran down to my room and shut the door.

"What the hell!" I pick up my phone and text Rose.

Bella: you are so going to pay! You did that on purpose.

"YOUR BET YOUR SKINNY ASS I DID!" I started laughing when I heard Rose yell out.

I heard a knock on the door. I open it. "May I ask what that was about?" Edward asked me.

"Well, umm you scared the hell out of me!" Edward walked in and kinda of had me blocked against the wall. "That wasn't the plan!" he chuckled.

"No, I don't think it was, but it did!" I laughed. "So am I forgiven?" He asked me. I slid down the wall to the floor. The tears started to fall.

"To be honest with you I should be the one that should be forgiven Edward." He kneeled down.

"Why on earth for?" He asked. "Because I was the idiot for walking out that day when you told me I didn't have to leave, but to be honest with you I was to scared."

"Yeah, Rose explained to me before and when she picked me up. I can understand completely why your scared for the same reason almost like me of being hurt. Not by you but by Jacob.

You see, I thought by protecting myself and keeping your family together was more important but I was wrong. I was in turn hurting myself and others as well."

Edward gently took his hand and put on the side of my face. "You on the other hand, are scared to love or be love because of what has happened to you that has scared you for life." He wiped a tear away from my eye.

"Bella, I do want to get to know you, all of you. No matter how small or big the scars are it don't matter to me, what does matter to me though is you, and if you let me give you the chance to show you.."

I stopped him and wrapped my arms around his neck. But knocked him over in the process. He started to laugh.

"You are not going to stop knocking me over are you?" Then hear Rose. "WITH HER HEIGHT PROBABLY NOT!" I bury my face into Edward chest. Which made him laugh even more.

"I'm really going to kick her ass." I mumbled. "We need to talk to Jacob!" Edward told me. I get up and come on my bed and bury my face.

"No we don't!" I said. I feel the bed move and Edward hand on the middle of my back. "Yes we do Bella, he came to my house a few days ago."

"I don't care. What he said and did was wrong!" I told him. "Yes it was, but he apologized to me for what he did. But he really misses you and hates what he did."

I roll over on my back. "He should. What hurt the most is he was there and he knew how bad it was, and for him to stand to say that really hurt and pisst me off." I told him.

"I know!" He leaned over and put one arm on the other side of me. "He hates himself, and he wants his sister back." I looked up at Edward.

"He told you that?" I asked. "Yep, in fact it was part of his idea for me to come." Edward told me.

"What!"

"Yep, he help me realize I was making a mistake among other things." Edward told. "Other things, as in that you liked me!"

"Right!"

"Well, it would seem someone else by the name of ROSE, help me admit to it to. So I think there WERE SOME PEOPLE IN ON IT!" He laughed. I think there was more then just Jacob and Rose. Your dad to."

I take my other pillow and cover my face in embarrassment now. I heard Edward laughing.

He removes the pillow from my face. "What do you say, give Jacob around chance?" I take a deep breath. "I'll think about." I told him.

Later at the campground. I finally walk out of the motor home. I look at Jacob and he off by himself.

I decided to go over and talk to him. "Hey!" I say to him leaning against the tree. He looks up at me.

"Bells hear me out I'm so sorry, I was being a total ass when I actually should of been your best friend and brother like I always should of been. But truth be told I was kinda of jealous of Edward."

"What, why!" I asked him.

"Because, he could do what I couldn't and that was bring you out of your darkness when I couldn't."

"Jacob, sometimes things are meant to happen for a reason. Bradley saw this, the morning before he died!" I told him.

"Bells, I miss you, and when you started smiling and laughing again I was so happy. Then I had to screw it up between you and me and Edward to. You really don't know how sorry I am and I wish I could take it all back. I was a real ass hole!"

I went over and sat down next to him and bumped him. "Yeah, you were. But I still love you Jacob always will your family, even though you can be a ass hole." I told him as I leaned over and laid my head on Jacob shoulder.

Jacob put his arm around me and leaned his head against mine. "I love you to Bells!"

Epov

I was leaning against Charlie new truck when I spotted Bella and Jacob over by a tree.

It looked like they were finally talking. I was glad, they where finally talking. After about 20 minutes she finally leaned her head on Jacob shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her and leaned against her head and they started laughing.

"Hey, did you and Bell's work out things?" Charlie asked me as he walked up. "Yeah, well I at least hope so. But I'm glad they did though. I don't think I could live with my self if they stayed mad at each other because of me though!" I told Charlie.

Charlie hands me a beer. I nod in thanks. "Yeah, well they did grow up with each other. But Edward don't blame yourself, this was all Jacob that caused this upon himself. He's the one that screwed it up with Bella and you, he was the one who had to fix it." Charlie said.

"Yeah, true! But it didn't help I made it worse."

"Edward, you did what you had to. You had to protect yourself, and that is more important. But you also didn't want to break up the team either. No one could of predicted the out come of it." Charlie explained.

"Charlie, I'm not going to rush things between me and Bella I want to get to know her. But so far I already like what I know." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"That's all I could ask of you Edward."

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	18. Chapter 18

Bpov

I kept goofing off the whole ride up there. Even though Edward drove. Every so often I would sneak up behind Edward and started kissing down Edward neck.

"BELLA SWAN, YOU DON'T QUICK I'M GOING TO PULL OVER THIS MOTOR HOME AND MAKE YOU PAY!"

I started laughing. "Alright, I surrender." But I leaned over and did it again. "DAMN IT! ROSE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

I back up over to the couch laughing. "What is it Edward!" She looked at me. Her eyes widen. "What do Bella?" I couldn't stop laughing.

"Rose come over here!" I heard say. The next thing I knew Edward appeared around the corner. "SHIT!" They switched spots. I took off running down the hall but I didn't make before Edward caught me.

I squealed when he picked me up off the ground and carried be back to the bedroom. He shut the door and laid me on the bed but he had a straight face.

I still couldn't stop laughing. He finally broke down and started to laugh. "Bella Swan, if I didn't love you so god damn much and you didn't drive me incredibly insane out there. I was mad, but you sure make it hard to stay mad you." He told me.

I finally reached up and pulled him down. "Well, I certainly got what I wanted!" I told him

"And what was that?"

"You of course!" I pressed my lips to his when yelled out for us. "I KNOW YOU TWO WANT TO HAVE FUN BUT YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS'S UP HERE NOW!"

We looked at each other confused and then Rose swerved. "BELLA I NEED YOU!"

"SHIT!" I moved from out from under Edward and ran to Rose.

There was a car trying to run her off the run.

"ROSE LET ME SLIDE IN THERE NOW!" Once I got seated and seated belted in I grabbed the mic for the cb.

"Dad, please tell me you got the radio on?"

I looked out the window the car pulled behind. "What's going on Bella?"

"Oh it looks like we got a race fan or something. Every so often we end up with a crazy fool, that wants to try and race me in a motor home or get a picture!"

"Hey, bells what's up" I heard my dad on the cb.

"Your never going to guess what I got going on back here?"

"Oh, shit not another?"

Then I noticed the vehicle come up beside me. I saw who it was and started to have flashes of the motor cross race.

I recognize him Jacob and my dad had to stop alot of fights between him Bradley.

"Edward, is that who I think it is?"

Edward leans over and looks. I heard Edward growl.

I looked up at Edward! I picked back up the mic. "Ahh, dad scratch that crazy fan, how about the asshole that tried to kill me at the race."

"Bells, I'm on my way!"

"NO, DAD KEEP GOING I THINK HE'S ONLY TOYING WITH ME!"

"Are you sure Bells?"

"Yeah, I'm sure!"

I watched Taylor very closely. "Bella what are you doing?" Edward asked me.

"What she does best Edward, you better strap your self in Edward because this is going to get a little crazy." Rose said.

I glared down at Taylor. "Bella maybe you should save it for the track!" Edward said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh don't worry Edward I'm just going to show him he fucked with the wrong Swan, just give him a little taste of what going to happen on the tracks."

"What about the cops Bella?"

"Edward you forget in the state of Washington Bella is there favorite and the cops well lets just say they just leave her alone." Rose said.

Taylor just then came at me with his vehicle. I slammed on the brakes and he went across in front of me.

"Ok, I'm putting my seat belt on!" I heard Edward say. I look over and see Edward seat belted in.

"ROSE YOU READY?"

"Yeah, go for it!"

I looked over to Edward who is looking at me now. "Have faith in me Edward!"

"I do, but you still scare the hell out of me!" He laughs.

I shake my head. I look ahead and press the gas down on the motor home. I catch up to Taylor.

"Bella he getting ready to come at us." Edward said.

"Brace yourself." I took and turned the wheel quick to the right and heard the motor home hit his vehicle.

I pull back on the road and he comes up behind. "He just don't quick does he?" I say to myself.

He comes up beside me and motions for me to roll down the window. So I do.

"YOU REALLY GOT SOME BALLS ON YOU SWAN, MORE THEN YOUR BROTHER EVER DID!" Then he gave me this grin and started to whipped his is wheel.

I jerked the steering to the left and at the same time I started to tap the brakes lightly.

His eyes widen when he noticed the motor home whipping around and now I was facing him.

"HOW IN THE HOW HELL YOU JUST DO THAT WITH OUT FLIPPING US?" Edward yelled out.

"Now not the time to answer that Edward, I'm pisst!" I looked over and glared at. "Oh shit, my bad, not another, closing mouth now!" Then he put his hands up in surrender.

I turned back to the road and Taylor was still grinning at me.

"BASTARD SOME ONE NEEDS TO TAKE THAT CREEPY GRIN OFF YOUR FACE!" I snapped out.

I pressed the gas down again and went after him. He finally backed off. My phone went off to let me know I had a text message.

Unknown number: damn for being little woman you sure do got some fight in you. Maybe I just see what your like under the sheets before we race!

"NO, NO NO!" I went to go throw my phone but Edward grabbed it out of my hands before I did.

I pulled over the motor home and put it park. "ROSE DRIVE NOW!"

Epov

"Oh shit, Bella beyond pisst, what ever that message says!" Rose said.

"Rose just drive please!" I looked at the phone and looked at what the message said.

My hand balled up into the fist. If that son of bitch lays on hand on Bella I .." I was taken out of my thoughts by a smashing noise.

I walked back to Bella room and open the door and she was destroying it.

I walked up behind and she turned around and raised her fist I reached up and grabbed it.

"STOP!" She finally looked at me breathing heavy. "UGGGH, NOW I KNOW WHY YOU FUCKING HATE HIM BUT NOW.." She closed her eyes.

That's when the tears fell. I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm not going to let him touch you, I promise."

"How is it I can be so pisst off and you can just snap me out?" She asked me. "To be honest with you, I'm not sure myself, maybe because I have the guts to walk up to you."

"And damn you can drive, I'm never underestimating you again." She started to laugh.

"Well I guess your moving into my room since you completely destroyed room. Damn woman, first my poor car, now your room. I hate to see what you wreck next."

She started laughing even harder. I looked down and moved the hair out of her face.

We got Bella stuff moved into my room. Just as we pulled into the speed way.

Charlie come walking in. "What the hell happen?"

"Taylor is what happen!" I told him as I handed him Bella Phone. He looked at me funny. "Just read the text Charlie will you."

I went back to help Bella clean her room when we both froze. "THAT SON OF BITCH, I KNEW I RECOGNIZE HIS ASS, IF HE THINKS HE GOING TO LAY A HAND ON MY BABY GIRL HE'S CRAZY!" Then we heard the door slam.

Bella grabbed my arm and squeezed. Then turned and ran out. I took off after them.

When I finally caught up with them Charlie was yelling at someone on Taylor's team.

"TOUCH MY DAD OR ME AGAIN TANYA AND I WILL HURT YOU!" Great my world coming crashing down on me.

I turned and seen Tanya and Bella arguing with each and then Tanya caught sight of me.

Oh no, no, no, don't come to me, and your walking to me. God I hate you Tanya. "Edward, what are you doing here? Please tell me you came to your senses and you dropped that ugly bitch."

My eyes widen. "BELLA, PLEASE COME HERE!" I told her. Tanya looked at me funny.

"Yes Edward!"

"I have a little problem her. Seems how I'm a gentleman and I don't hit woman. But when someone calls the person I love an ugly bitch do I have to keep being a gentleman?" I asked Bella

She stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to mine and gives me a quick kiss.

"Don't worry baby, you can still be a gentleman I'll take care of this!"

"Thank you sweetheart I love you!"

"I love you to Edward!" We both turned to Tanya and Bella walks up to her.

"How could you Brain wash him you skank?"

"Edward did I brain wash you?" Bella asked me.

"Nope!" I was trying so hard not to laugh because Tanya deserved everything coming to coming to her. Rose walked up beside me.

"Oh did she call me a skank?"

"Yes, she did baby!" I crossed my arms in front of me.

"I came at the right time." Rose said. "Oh yes, you did!" I told her.

"Did Edward just call you baby?" Tanya asked her.

"Ummm, duh that's what people do in a relationship!" Bella told her.

"Edward is this true? Please tell me your not seriously in a relationship with this ugly bitch and you know!"

My eyes widen to her question.

"Yes I'm in a relationship with with Bella and the other is really none of your business." I told her.

Bella cracked up laughing. Tanya reached up and smacked Bella across the face.

"How dare you. How dare you take my sweet innocent Edward from me you had no right whore!"

Rose and I looked at each other. We knew what was going to happen next.

There was no words. Bella hand went around Tanya throat and she was down on the ground.

Tanya threw a punch and hit Bella in the face and that's when the worst fight I ever seen Bella take place in front of me.

Charlie caught site of it to.

Were both trying to get ahold of both of them and pull them apart when Tanya took and hit me on the right side of my head.

I fell over when I got a little dizzy. "EDWARD!" I heard Bella call out. "ROSE I NEED YOU TO WATCH EDWARD FOR ME PLEASE!" I heard Bella yell out.

"Edward are you okay?" I looked up at Rose. "I think so she didn't hit me that hard but I just got a little dizzy." I went to get up but Rose wouldn't let me.

"No, you don't! Stay put until Charlie and Bella come back!" She told me.

"Where are they?"

"They took Tanya to the gate and said something about your dad."

"Oh great not my dad, that's all I need right now."

"Edward don't worry so much!"

"Yeah, right you don't know my parents."

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	19. Chapter 19

Epov

Charlie and Bella finally came back and Bella kneeled down by be.

"Are you alright Edward?" She asked me. When I looked up I saw her face.

"Bella your face!"

"Edward, I'm more worried about you. Are you ok to get back to the motor home."

"Yeah, I just need to take it slow and take my meds." Charlie, and Rose helped me back to the and inside. They got me to the couch.

Bella brought me all my pills and some water. "I really don't know which one you have to take so I brought them all."

"Don't freak but in that fridge is a small bag grab it for me please!" She not going to like what I got to have her do.

She brings me the bag. "Charlie, Rose I need you to warn them not to come in here please, because I'm might end up doing alot of screaming. But I would prefer if you guys come back and stay please."

Charlie nods. Bella looks at me concerned. "Edward what's in that bag?"

I closed my eyes. "Something I was hoping I never had to put you through, but I have no choice."

I opened the bag and started filling the syringes.

"What and where do those go?"

"Well, one goes directly.." I got interrupted by Charlie walking back in my dad.

"Don't worry son they don't know." I breath out a sigh of relief. "You got them filled?"

"Yeah, dad!"

"Help, me get him to the bedroom, he'll be down for awhile."

They got me to the bedroom. "WAIT!" I heard Bella.

She sat on the bed I sat there looking her. She grabbed my shirt with her hands.

"Don't you dare blame yourself Bella, you didn't hit me, Tanya did this not you. I will be fine."

"I love you Edward!"

I smiled at her. "I love you to! Rose please get her face cleaned up!" I pressed my lips against to her. Even though it was quick. She ran out of the room. "Rose!"

"I got her Edward just take care of your self please. I love you like a brother."

"Rose your like a sister to me and I love you to."

"Rose tell Bella I will come talk to her when I'm down please!"

"Yeah, Carlisle no problem."

I lay down.

"You ready son?"

"No, but I know I got to do this!"

My dad gives me something to relax me. "Charlie, thanks for staying with me."

"No problem Edward! Just think about the race this weekend and everything will be fine!"

I smiled.

Bpov

I ran out the door I looked around for Jacob I needed. I saw Billy and ran to him.

"What happened to you Bella?"

"Never mind about me Billy I need Jacob!" Then I heard Edward scream in pain. "JACCCOOOBBB!" I covered my ears and feel to the ground.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening!" I felt someone scoop me up. "Jacob you need to bring her back to the motor home will take her to my room!" I heard Rose.

I felt Jacob sit with me on the bed not letting go. Rose even wrapped her arms around me.

"Why does this got to happen to him, why does he got to go through this?" I asked.

"Carlisle said he talk to you when he down." Rose told me.

An hour later Carlisle walked into Rose room.

"Bella, he going to be alright. If he doesn't have it done he could end up with a blood clot or end up in a coma."

"I understand, but does it have to cause him so much pain?"

"Well, it can't be helped where I had to give him the shots Bella!" I started shaking my head. Carlisle grabbed my face with his hands and kneeled down in front of me.

"Honey, you heard what Edward told you this is not your fault, so please stop blaming yourself!"

"I can't help it, if I didn't get into that fight with Tanya none of this would of this would of happen."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, YOU STOP BLAMING YOURSELF RIGHT THIS MINUTE YOUNG LADY. FROM WHAT EDWARD TOLD ME BEFORE HE WENT THROUGH WHAT HE DID TANYA HAD IT COMING.

NO ONE CALLS MY DAUGHTER A WHORE!"

All of us turned and looked at my dad. "Wait, are you talking about Tanya Denali?" Carlisle turned and looked at me.

I nodded my head but noticed something wet on my forehead. I reached up and took my hand and touch the top of my head where it started to hurt.

I brought my hand down. There was alot of blood. I looked back up at Carlisle. "Bella did you hit the ground?"

"No, but Tanya had something in her hand. I just never took time to see what it was. Carlisle I don't feel so good!"

"It's alright Bella just lay down dear everything going to be alright!" As soon as I laid down everything went blacked out.

I woke up and it was dark outside now. I look over and see my dad sitting there. "Dad, Edward?"

"Hey, he still out he will be all night. The worst of it over for him though." He told me.

I went to go sit up and my head started to pound. "Ouch!" I grabbed the top of my head as I sat on the edge of the edge of the bed.

"Carlisle said you'll be alright. It would seem Tanya had something sharp in her hand and when you where fighting you got cut. But some how it reopened when you shook your head and some how rubbed it.

Carlisle had to put some butterfly stitches on it."

"Dad take me to Edward, please I just need to be with him!" He just nodded and helped me up.

He helped me to Edwards rooms and there was Rose sitting there she looked up and saw us.

"Hey how are you feeling Bella?"

"Except for a heartache I'm fine I guess, I just need to be with Edward!" I told her. She got up on the other side of me and helped me to the chair.

They told me they be back to check on us. I looked up at him. He looked so deep in sleep that it scared me.

Tears fell from my eyes seeing him like this. I finally slowly climbed underneath the blankets with him and curled up next to him.

I buried my face next to his ear. "Edward Cullen, you better come out of this alright, because I can't lose you I love you damn much. So please just please come back to me baby! I need you!"

I laid there just crying. I wanting so much for Edward to be awake to talk to me. But instead Tanya yet again found a way to hurt.

"Why does it always have to feel like I end up feeling lost when your not here or I can't hear your voice.

This is going to sound funny even me, but you give me courage Edward." I told him.

I reached down for his hand and took it into my. After about 2 hours Rose walked in.

"Hey, Bella I need you to take these Carlisle brought them for you an hour ago."

"What are they?" I asked her.

"Antibiotic, and anti inflammatory! Did you know Edward dad was a doctor to? Well part time now!" She asked me as I sat up to take the pills.

"Yeah, Edward told me!" I told her. She looked at me. "Bella you alright?"

"I will be alright when Edward is alright and awake!"

"Bella, he going to alright!"

"How can you honestly stand there and say that Rose. Look at him. He like because of me, because I gotten into a fight with Tanya. If only she didn't call me those names. If Taylor didn't."

"Bella, none of this is your fault!"

"Please just go Rose before I say something I regret! All I want is Edward!"

I curled up back up against Edward taking a hold of his hand again. I finally cried myself to sleep.

I heard people talking quietly but it sounded so muffled. I opened my eyes slowly. I noticed my head still hurt. I grabbed my head and tried to bury myself into Edward to try to forget about the pain.

I felt a hand on my cheek and there thumb was moving slowly to try to comfort me.

I recognize that touch. I slowly turn my head and look and there was Edward looking at me concerned.

"Hey, I heard I'm not the only one that had a rough time." I turned my head back and let the tears out again.

"I'll leave you two so you can talk. Her meds are there!" I heard my dad say.

"What's this I hear your still blaming yourself for what?" He asked me.

"Because, if I didn't get into that stupid fight she would of never hit you!"

"Bella, she hit you first, she had it coming to her. She hit me not you. I was trying to get to you! God Bella, I wished so much I didn't have to go through this if I got hit like that, but I do."

"Your dad explained it to me! Edward I realized something!"

"What's that?"

"You are what gives me courage, my strength! I feel lost without you!"

I went to move and I hit the top of my head on Edward side. I grabbed it. "OUCH! DAMN IT!"

"Oh, baby your dad said what happen." He told me. "Did he tell you about about me passing out from all the blood on my hand?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he even told me about him yelling at you to."

"Great, I suppose you heard about what I told Rose last night to?"

"Yep!"

"UGH!" I turn my head against him again. "You need to take your meds!"

"That's not the only thing I got to do, I just don't want to get up my head hurts to bad."

He chuckled. "Okay so not ready to laugh yet." He told me.

I finally got up but I also changed into one of Edward t-shirt and climbed back into bed with Edward and buried my face back into his side and covered my head.

Edward pulled the blanket back down and I looked up at him. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Burying my head against you. Your warm and it feels good on my head."

He tried to chuckled again.

"You really got to quick making me try to laugh here." Edward told me.

"Not trying to, my head hurts found out other parts of me do so not moving."

"Other parts hurting? Bella what are you saying?"

"Exactly what I said found out other parts hurt no big deal!"

"Come up here!"

"Uggh!" I got up and sat next to him. "What other parts?" My upper side on my left side and my hip. No biggie."

"BELLA!"

"Fine I'll show you." I got on my knees and pulled up the shirt and showed him my hip.

"Damn Bella you got a big bruise!"

"It will go away." Then I pulled the shirt and showed him.

He touched the bruise and I flinched. "Sorry!" He told me. Then he gently kissed it and it sent shivers down my back. Even though it hurt I almost let out a moan.

"Oh know, mister where not starting that, your going to end up starting something I can't finish, and you need your rest and my head hurts like hell."

I put the shirt back on and Edward started laughing, but he grabbed the side of his head.

"Damn you baby, your going to be the death of me!" I glared at him.

"Don't you dare ever say those words to me again Edward Cullen!"

"Hey, calm down Bella. I'm sorry!"

"Edward I'm sorry it's just that I can't lose you to.." He stopped me.

"For one, I told you I'm not going anywhere if I can help, for two, you really got to stop blaming yourself baby!" He took his arm and pulled me closer to him.

"I don't know how many times I got to tell you that!"

"A million." I giggled "Ouch, I think your right on the laughing part though." He smirked.

"Now try and lay here with me and relax. If we both don't rest were not going to be able to race in 3 days. That's if my dad let's me!"

"What?"

"Well there's a slight problem when we have to do that. Sometimes I can't race after. But hopefully being that it's so many days before the race maybe but I doubt it!"

"This sucks!"

"Not really, I can tell him the doctor took me out of the race because of incident, but you on the other will still be racing which he on your turf."

"Your right. Taylor doesn't know these tracks like I do and you can tell me his every move. He won't see it coming!"

"You, got it."

I laid back down beside Edward and once again attempted to get back into my warm spot.

"I really can't figure you out right now."

"Good don't, just leave me be and let me relax and sleep."

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.

Epov

Charlie and Bella finally came back and Bella kneeled down by be.

"Are you alright Edward?" She asked me. When I looked up I saw her face.

"Bella your face!"

"Edward, I'm more worried about you. Are you ok to get back to the motor home."

"Yeah, I just need to take it slow and take my meds." Charlie, and Rose helped me back to the and inside. They got me to the couch.

Bella brought me all my pills and some water. "I really don't know which one you have to take so I brought them all."

"Don't freak but in that fridge is a small bag grab it for me please!" She not going to like what I got to have her do.

She brings me the bag. "Charlie, Rose I need you to warn them not to come in here please, because I'm might end up doing alot of screaming. But I would prefer if you guys come back and stay please."

Charlie nods. Bella looks at me concerned. "Edward what's in that bag?"

I closed my eyes. "Something I was hoping I never had to put you through, but I have no choice."

I opened the bag and started filling the syringes.

"What and where do those go?"

"Well, one goes directly.." I got interrupted by Charlie walking back in my dad.

"Don't worry son they don't know." I breath out a sigh of relief. "You got them filled?"

"Yeah, dad!"

"Help, me get him to the bedroom, he'll be down for awhile."

They got me to the bedroom. "WAIT!" I heard Bella.

She sat on the bed I sat there looking her. She grabbed my shirt with her hands.

"Don't you dare blame yourself Bella, you didn't hit me, Tanya did this not you. I will be fine."

"I love you Edward!"

I smiled at her. "I love you to! Rose please get her face cleaned up!" I pressed my lips against to her. Even though it was quick. She ran out of the room. "Rose!"

"I got her Edward just take care of your self please. I love you like a brother."

"Rose your like a sister to me and I love you to."

"Rose tell Bella I will come talk to her when I'm down please!"

"Yeah, Carlisle no problem."

I lay down.

"You ready son?"

"No, but I know I got to do this!"

My dad gives me something to relax me. "Charlie, thanks for staying with me."

"No problem Edward! Just think about the race this weekend and everything will be fine!"

I smiled.

Bpov

I ran out the door I looked around for Jacob I needed. I saw Billy and ran to him.

"What happened to you Bella?"

"Never mind about me Billy I need Jacob!" Then I heard Edward scream in pain. "JACCCOOOBBB!" I covered my ears and feel to the ground.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening!" I felt someone scoop me up. "Jacob you need to bring her back to the motor home will take her to my room!" I heard Rose.

I felt Jacob sit with me on the bed not letting go. Rose even wrapped her arms around me.

"Why does this got to happen to him, why does he got to go through this?" I asked.

"Carlisle said he talk to you when he down." Rose told me.

An hour later Carlisle walked into Rose room.

"Bella, he going to be alright. If he doesn't have it done he could end up with a blood clot or end up in a coma."

"I understand, but does it have to cause him so much pain?"

"Well, it can't be helped where I had to give him the shots Bella!" I started shaking my head. Carlisle grabbed my face with his hands and kneeled down in front of me.

"Honey, you heard what Edward told you this is not your fault, so please stop blaming yourself!"

"I can't help it, if I didn't get into that fight with Tanya none of this would of this would of happen."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, YOU STOP BLAMING YOURSELF RIGHT THIS MINUTE YOUNG LADY. FROM WHAT EDWARD TOLD ME BEFORE HE WENT THROUGH WHAT HE DID TANYA HAD IT COMING.

NO ONE CALLS MY DAUGHTER A WHORE!"

All of us turned and looked at my dad. "Wait, are you talking about Tanya Denali?" Carlisle turned and looked at me.

I nodded my head but noticed something wet on my forehead. I reached up and took my hand and touch the top of my head where it started to hurt.

I brought my hand down. There was alot of blood. I looked back up at Carlisle. "Bella did you hit the ground?"

"No, but Tanya had something in her hand. I just never took time to see what it was. Carlisle I don't feel so good!"

"It's alright Bella just lay down dear everything going to be alright!" As soon as I laid down everything went blacked out.

I woke up and it was dark outside now. I look over and see my dad sitting there. "Dad, Edward?"

"Hey, he still out he will be all night. The worst of it over for him though." He told me.

I went to go sit up and my head started to pound. "Ouch!" I grabbed the top of my head as I sat on the edge of the edge of the bed.

"Carlisle said you'll be alright. It would seem Tanya had something sharp in her hand and when you where fighting you got cut. But some how it reopened when you shook your head and some how rubbed it.

Carlisle had to put some butterfly stitches on it."

"Dad take me to Edward, please I just need to be with him!" He just nodded and helped me up.

He helped me to Edwards rooms and there was Rose sitting there she looked up and saw us.

"Hey how are you feeling Bella?"

"Except for a heartache I'm fine I guess, I just need to be with Edward!" I told her. She got up on the other side of me and helped me to the chair.

They told me they be back to check on us. I looked up at him. He looked so deep in sleep that it scared me.

Tears fell from my eyes seeing him like this. I finally slowly climbed underneath the blankets with him and curled up next to him.

I buried my face next to his ear. "Edward Cullen, you better come out of this alright, because I can't lose you I love you damn much. So please just please come back to me baby! I need you!"

I laid there just crying. I wanting so much for Edward to be awake to talk to me. But instead Tanya yet again found a way to hurt.

"Why does it always have to feel like I end up feeling lost when your not here or I can't hear your voice.

This is going to sound funny even me, but you give me courage Edward." I told him.

I reached down for his hand and took it into my. After about 2 hours Rose walked in.

"Hey, Bella I need you to take these Carlisle brought them for you an hour ago."

"What are they?" I asked her.

"Antibiotic, and anti inflammatory! Did you know Edward dad was a doctor to? Well part time now!" She asked me as I sat up to take the pills.

"Yeah, Edward told me!" I told her. She looked at me. "Bella you alright?"

"I will be alright when Edward is alright and awake!"

"Bella, he going to alright!"

"How can you honestly stand there and say that Rose. Look at him. He like because of me, because I gotten into a fight with Tanya. If only she didn't call me those names. If Taylor didn't."

"Bella, none of this is your fault!"

"Please just go Rose before I say something I regret! All I want is Edward!"

I curled up back up against Edward taking a hold of his hand again. I finally cried myself to sleep.

I heard people talking quietly but it sounded so muffled. I opened my eyes slowly. I noticed my head still hurt. I grabbed my head and tried to bury myself into Edward to try to forget about the pain.

I felt a hand on my cheek and there thumb was moving slowly to try to comfort me.

I recognize that touch. I slowly turn my head and look and there was Edward looking at me concerned.

"Hey, I heard I'm not the only one that had a rough time." I turned my head back and let the tears out again.

"I'll leave you two so you can talk. Her meds are there!" I heard my dad say.

"What's this I hear your still blaming yourself for what?" He asked me.

"Because, if I didn't get into that stupid fight she would of never hit you!"

"Bella, she hit you first, she had it coming to her. She hit me not you. I was trying to get to you! God Bella, I wished so much I didn't have to go through this if I got hit like that, but I do."

"Your dad explained it to me! Edward I realized something!"

"What's that?"

"You are what gives me courage, my strength! I feel lost without you!"

I went to move and I hit the top of my head on Edward side. I grabbed it. "OUCH! DAMN IT!"

"Oh, baby your dad said what happen." He told me. "Did he tell you about about me passing out from all the blood on my hand?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he even told me about him yelling at you to."

"Great, I suppose you heard about what I told Rose last night to?"

"Yep!"

"UGH!" I turn my head against him again. "You need to take your meds!"

"That's not the only thing I got to do, I just don't want to get up my head hurts to bad."

He chuckled. "Okay so not ready to laugh yet." He told me.

I finally got up but I also changed into one of Edward t-shirt and climbed back into bed with Edward and buried my face back into his side and covered my head.

Edward pulled the blanket back down and I looked up at him. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Burying my head against you. Your warm and it feels good on my head."

He tried to chuckled again.

"You really got to quick making me try to laugh here." Edward told me.

"Not trying to, my head hurts found out other parts of me do so not moving."

"Other parts hurting? Bella what are you saying?"

"Exactly what I said found out other parts hurt no big deal!"

"Come up here!"

"Uggh!" I got up and sat next to him. "What other parts?" My upper side on my left side and my hip. No biggie."

"BELLA!"

"Fine I'll show you." I got on my knees and pulled up the shirt and showed him my hip.

"Damn Bella you got a big bruise!"

"It will go away." Then I pulled the shirt and showed him.

He touched the bruise and I flinched. "Sorry!" He told me. Then he gently kissed it and it sent shivers down my back. Even though it hurt I almost let out a moan.

"Oh know, mister where not starting that, your going to end up starting something I can't finish, and you need your rest and my head hurts like hell."

I put the shirt back on and Edward started laughing, but he grabbed the side of his head.

"Damn you baby, your going to be the death of me!" I glared at him.

"Don't you dare ever say those words to me again Edward Cullen!"

"Hey, calm down Bella. I'm sorry!"

"Edward I'm sorry it's just that I can't lose you to.." He stopped me.

"For one, I told you I'm not going anywhere if I can help, for two, you really got to stop blaming yourself baby!" He took his arm and pulled me closer to him.

"I don't know how many times I got to tell you that!"

"A million." I giggled "Ouch, I think your right on the laughing part though." He smirked.

"Now try and lay here with me and relax. If we both don't rest were not going to be able to race in 3 days. That's if my dad let's me!"

"What?"

"Well there's a slight problem when we have to do that. Sometimes I can't race after. But hopefully being that it's so many days before the race maybe but I doubt it!"

"This sucks!"

"Not really, I can tell him the doctor took me out of the race because of incident, but you on the other will still be racing which he on your turf."

"Your right. Taylor doesn't know these tracks like I do and you can tell me his every move. He won't see it coming!"

"You, got it."

I laid back down beside Edward and once again attempted to get back into my warm spot.

"I really can't figure you out right now."

"Good don't, just leave me be and let me relax and sleep."

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	20. Chapter 20

Epov

I had just told Bella I wanted to be with her, and she just took off. I was confused.

Then I thought back to what she told me, Rose, Jacob, and also Charlie. All great I'm a ass. I really should of gone about this a different way damn it.

I took off running back to the campsite so I could talk to Bella but when I got there she was gone.

"SPLASH!" I heard something hit the water. I arched a brow. "HEEELLLPP!" I heard Bella scream out but it sounded kinda muffle.

Wait, splash water, Bella sounding muffle. Shit she in the river. She told me she was clumsy but I thought she was joking.

I took off at a sprint down the river until I saw Bella in the water. "BELLA LOOK AT ME!" She turned her head and looked at me and she look like she was panicking.

"BELLA HOLD!" I yelled out to her.

I ran ahead to where I could get in at without being sweeped away myself.

Then I found where a tree was down and hung on to it as I walked into the water as I reached the end of the tree I looked for Bella.

She kept going under and she was where I couldn't reach her. "BELLA I NEED YOU TO FOCUS!" I yelled out to her. But she was still panicking.

"DAMN IT SWAN, I NEED YOU TO FOCUS!" That's when she looked up and just nodded at me. "I NEED YOU TO SWIM START SWIMMING TOWARDS ME AS HARD AND FAST AS YOU CAN." I told her. I don't know what she was thinking but all of a sudden she started to swim towards me.

She finally got close but I noticed she wasn't going to reach me. So with still hanging on to the tree with one hand as tight as I could, I walked out as far as I could and she almost went past me until she grabbed my hand.

I pulled her up to me and held her close to me as I pulled her back to shore and fell over.

"Alright when you said you were clumsy I thought you were joking!" I told her. "Nope! I told you was clumsy and I wasn't joking." She told me.

"What the hell were you thinking walking by the river anyways?" I asked her.

"Actually to tell you the truth, I wasn't thinking. I was scared."

"Bella, I'm sorry I should of gone about it a different way and telling you." I told her.

"Edward, it wouldn't of matter it still would of scared me. I don't.."

I stopped her.

"Bella, don't! I understand your scared. But I'm not going anywhere, will you trust me damn it! All I want is to be with you."

"Edward if you let me finish, I would of told you the minute I hit that water is the minute I realized well what I was scared of is what I already felt for you!"

I looked at her confused. "What!" I said. "Yes, I'm scared, but I'm scared of losing you because I'm afraid you don't feel the same way I do. Sure we have the same passion for the speed of racing and alot of other things. But I didn't want to lose that either. I was afraid afraid you saw my scars you walk right out of my life for good.

And to tell you the truth Cullen I just couldn't bear to lose you because.."

She paused and closed her eyes. "Because as stupid as it sounds but I fell in love with you. I just couldn't handle my heart to be broken again when you just put it back together."

I looked into into beautiful chocolate brown eyes which was full of tears now. "What you just say?"

"That I love you Cullen and I couldn't stand my heart to get broken again after you just put it back together!"

"Now I know I should of approach this a different way, because it's not stupid Bella, because I love you to. In the few months I know you and the more you tried to push me away, it just made me want to be with you more.

But when I thought I lost you last weekend, that's when I realized I loved you." I told her.

Bpov

"You love me?" I put into a question. "Yes, I love you, more than you will ever know." He told me. He took his hand and gently put it on the side of my face.

"I don't want to lose you either Swan, and I'm just as scared as you are. I'm not afraid of you racing bikes or cars, I'm afraid I won't be enough for you. I'm afraid that what if she doesn't want to be with me the way I want to be with you Bella!"

I gasped. He really wanted to be with me and had all my fears except for the scars. "You really want to be with me?" I asked him, as my heart started racing and I could tell I was breathing heavy not from still trying to catch my breath from being in the river either.

This was from wanting him. The deep need to be close to him. He leaned closer to where he was only inches from my lips and I could feel his breath on me.

"Yes, I really want to be with you!" He said as he pressed his lips to mine.

He licked my bottom lip to ask for permission to explore. I granted him permission, as he did me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently tugged his messy wet hair.

I felt him wrap his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. We finally pulled away and he leaned his forehead against mine. "No more walking off by yourself. I don't need you falling in the river again."

I leaned my head back and started laughing. "To think my stupid clumsiness almost ended all!" I told him.

"Oh, no I still would of got in and saved your clumsy ass!" He chuckled. He got up and reached his hand out. I took it. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You never answered my question Bella!" He told me. "Hmmm, and what question would that be Cullen?" I asked with a smart ass look on my face.

"Will you be with me. I don't me we have to.." I stopped him and pressed my lips against his but it wasn't as long. I pulled away. "Yes I'll be with you." I told him.

He put the biggest smile on his face and I ended up squealing when he scooped me up off my feet. I started laughing.

"Edward put me down!" I finally told him. I shivered as my feet hit the ground. "Are you cold?" He asked me. "Yeah, alittle."

"Come on let's get you back and you change out of those wet clothes and I will start a fire." He told me.

It was dark by the time we got back and I noticed Edward walked in the other tent.

I walked into my tent and sat on the floor of the tent. As I pulled my boots off and socks off. I thought about what just happened.

I started to feel the need to be closer to him. But when I stripped down to my bra and underwear I looked down to the big scar just below my panty line.

I remember what the doctor told me, that I was lucky it glass shard completely missed my uterus, but they still took one ovary. Because it was damaged.

The I put my hand across left breast over my bra. It had the shifter go through part of it so I'm missing some of my breast. It may only be a small chunk but it's noticeable.

I close my eyes still scared of this. But at this moment I made the biggest decision. One I wanted to be with Edward more than anything.

Two, I needed to know for sure, because beside Rose he be the first one that would see my scars.

I stood up and grabbed the blanket off the air mattress and wrapped my self like I would a towel, knowing full and well I had only my bra and underwear on underneath and there was no turning back.

I walked out and walked up to where I was a few feet behind Edward and he was kneeled down by the fire adding more wood to it and he already had his cloth changed.

"There you are, I thought I was going to have to call Rose or something to go in and get you."

I didn't say a word to him. I just stood there quite waiting for him to turn around to say anything. I was scared to death, and I knew I needed him but I had to know to.

He finally turned his head and did a double take and ended up falling on his butt. I giggled when he did that.

"Bella what on earth are you trying to do give me a heartache?" I started laughing and walked over to him.

"No, that wasn't my plan!" I smile. "Then what are you doing?" He asked me looking up at me.

"I made the biggest decision I could ever make!" He looked at me confused. "But does that mean you have to come out here in just." He swallowed hard. "A blanket!".

Then it dawned on me he told me he never had a girlfriend. "Well, I have a little more than just the blanket on." I told him smiling as I kneeled down in front of him.

"Then what are you doing?" He asked me. "I told you I made the biggest decision and I know what I want but I also have to know something else to." I told him.

"Bella you don't have to do this, I love you no matter what and I'm willing to wait if I have to." I smiled when he told me that.

"No, Edward I need to do this, but I know I want to be with you too." I told him. I stood back up.

"Bella you really don't have to do this!" I was a little frustrated why he was trying to stop me.

"Why, are you stopping me from doing this Edward? Unless you really don't want to see." That's when my heart sank. I went to turn around and walk back to my tent when I felt Edward hand on my shoulder.

I stopped and closed my eyes with tears falling. "Bella, don't! I just don't want you to rush anything your not ready for."

I turned around and looked into his green eyes. "I've never been more sure of anything then I am about being with you like this." That's when I looked down to the ground and took a deep breath and let the blanket fall to the ground.

"I want to be with you Edward and I want to give myself fully to you!" I finished telling him and looked back up into Edward eyes again.

He started to search eyes. Then he stepped closer and took his hand and gently put it on the side of my face.

My heart was racing again and I started to breath heavy. I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward eyes.

He gently pressed his lips against mine he pulled away to quick and he was gone from my eye site. My breath hitched.

I wanted him close to me again. I wanted to feel his hand against me again. Then he appeared again. I looked back into his eyes again he went to reach for me but I stopped him.

I closed my eyes and slowly reached behind me and undid my bra I took my one arm and covered my breast as I took my other and lowered the straps of my bra and removed my bra and dropped it.

I finally dropped my arms and just waited. When I opened my eyes Edward was standing in front of me. He was looking at me then looked back up into my eyes.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Your beautiful to me Bella!" That's when I let out a breath I been holding in.

I couldn't believe what words such small words keep break down the rest of the walls I had built up around my heart and make me want him more, I wanted to feel what only he could offer me.

And that was his love. He pressed his lips against mine again and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I granted his tongue permission inside my mouth as he did for me.

I felt his hands grip my waist and pick me up not even breaking the kiss.

To be continued.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	21. Chapter 21

Bpov

I closed my eyes and slowly reached behind me and undid my bra I took my one arm and covered my breast as I took my other and lowered the straps of my bra and removed my bra and dropped it.

I finally dropped my arms and just waited. When I opened my eyes Edward was standing in front of me. He was looking at me then looked back up into my eyes.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Your beautiful to me Bella!" That's when I let out a breath I been holding in.

I couldn't believe what words such small words keep break down the rest of the walls I had built up around my heart and make me want him more, I wanted to feel what only he could offer me.

And that was his love. He pressed his lips against mine again and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I granted his tongue permission inside my mouth as he did for me.

I felt his hands grip my waist and pick me up not even breaking the kiss. He laid me down on the blanket ever so gently.

He pulled away and looked back into to my eyes. I felt his hand slid up and gently cupped my breast. He never looked away from my eyes.

When he did that I felt a sensation that I never felt before. It felt like little lighting bolts of electricity going through my body.

He stopped and didn't move a inch. I reached down for the edge of shirt and pulled up and he finally figured out what I was doing and helped me get his shirt off the rest of the way.

I didn't realize how built he was. I took my hand and ran it across his shoulder. I ended up hitting a scar.

I sat up and looked at it a minute. "You have scars just as bad!" I said.

"Yeah, I just don't say anything and I always did what you did is kept them covered." He said.

"But your so tan!" I told him. He chuckled. "Perks of living by yourself and living where you have no neighborhoods. You can work outside with no shirt on." He told me.

I took and gently took my lips and started to kiss his scars. I wanted to show him like he did me that it doesn't matter to me.

I felt Edward hand tighten on my waist. I smiled at the fact that I had the same affect on him as he did me.

I lifted my head back up to look back into his eyes and he took his other hand and gently pulled me me closer to him and he pressed his lips against mine.

He slowly laid me back down and pulled away and started to kiss down towards my breast.

He gently took my nipple into his mouth and started to lick it. I closed my eyes and tipped my head back and let out a moan.

He stopped and pulled away. "Did I hurt you?" He asked me. "No, Edward. It felt good." A smile grew on his face. Then he started to trail kisses down my stomach until he reached the edge a my underwear.

He looked up at me and I just nodded to him to let him know it was all right. He gently took them off.

Then he looked down and saw the other scar and where it was. He looked up at me. Can you still have kids?" He asked me.

That's when the other bomb felt like it went off. "Would it matter if I could or not?" I asked him. Shutting my eyes and turning away.

"Bella look at me please!" He told me. I turned and looked at him as I sat up. "You are what matters. I asked because of you. Knowing someday you would want one. I would still be with you even if you couldn't." He told me.

"Then I will tell you what they told me after I lost my ovary. Since I only have one ovary I still might be able to but it just be harder." I explained to him.

"So I think of it this way if it happens it happens, then I created a little miracle out of love. But if I don't then I know that person is with me because they love me, not what I can't give them.

To be honest with you I hope that to be you." I finished telling him. I only half smiled not knowing what his answer would be.

"Just when I thought you couldn't surprise me and make me love you more you prove me so wrong Bella Swan!" A bigger smile went on my face and I pressed my lips back against his again.

I deepen the kiss and I reached down and unbuttoned his jeans but I was actually having a problem unbuttoning them and I started to laugh I couldn't help myself.

Finally Edward took his jeans off and boxers. He rolled back on his side and put his arm around me to pull me closer.

He gently rolled me over on my back. "Are you sure?" He asked me. I smiled. "Are you?" I asked him knowing that this was his first time to.

He smiled. "I've never been more sure about anything before then you and this and us being together." If he thought I couldn't make him love me more. He just made me love him more then I could ever love anyone.

He slowly slid his hard manhood into my hotspot and never taking our eyes off each other he slid it in until he stopped.

He leaned down and whispered "I'm sorry!" With a quick thrust he broke through. I grabbed his arms and gasped in pain.

I buried my face into his shoulder as the tears fell from the pain. He never moved. He had a arm wrapped around me somehow and waited for me patiently for the pain to subside.

Once it did I pulled away from his shoulder and looked into to eyes. I wrapped my arm around his neck while my other hand stay holding until his arm.

I started to bit my bottom lip which I always tried to hide from Edward. I did it when I was concentrating on something.

I moved my hip up and Edward let out a moan. I half smiled still biting my bottom lip. I did it again but this I made both of us moan.

Once Edward heard me he slowly started to move in and out and slowly picked up the pace. I tipped my head back in pleasure.

I took my other and wrapped it around his back Edward slid his hand down to my waist and gripped it gently and rolled us so I was on top.

I moved my hips to match his movements. I leaned back and Edward moaned louder in pleasure.

I felt Edward arm wrap my back and he lifted me back up, slightly and he put his mouth over breast and started to lick the top of my nipple.

I took my hand and gently tugged his hair. My other hand dug into his back.

He finally pulled me closer to him it felt incredible to feel his body close to mine. I was getting close to intensify the feeling. I could feel.

Edward thrusted in deeper and I felt this intense over whemly feeling go through my body I tried not to scream out but when he thrusted in deeper.

I buried my face into Edward shoulder and couldn't not help myself from screaming out his name. When I did he ended up releasing his and screamed out my name.

I smiled into shoulder knowing that I could pleasure him as much as he did me.

Epov

I sat there holding Bella close to me not wanting to move. I could feel her smiling in my shoulder. Which made me feel even better.

What she does to me and how she makes me feel. Now this! What more can I ask for, a beautiful woman that loves me as much as her and to have the same passion I do for speed even though I can't race like I want to, I will be there for every step of the way.

"Edward!"

"Yeah!" I answered her. "I really don't want to ruin this moment but the fire needs wood added to it." She told me.

I started to laugh and pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Your not ruining anything. I will just go get a extra blanket for you and add wood to the fire!" She nodded.

I lifted up and moved her beside me and grabbed my boxers and put them on.

I ran into my tent and grabbed a blanket and came back out and handed it to her. I added wood to and turned back to Bella who looked adorable wrapped up in the blanket with one bare shoulder sticking out and her knees pulled up to her.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her. "Yeah, I am." I went to my tent and grabbed the stuff I made up earlier today that could be served up could.

I brought it out and went and sat down next to her. I opened the containers and put the food on the plate for her. "Here, it's not much but I thought it work because you can serve it cold to." I told her.

"Thank you!" She told me and started eating. "Oh my god this is so good Edward."

"Why thank you! My mom gave me the recipe." I told her.

"So wait you made this?" She asked me. "Yes, I made this. I do live alone. I don't like eating tv dinners, and I don't like eating pizza every night. So I asked my mother to teach me how to cook."

"I need to come over and cook for you now." She told me. "Wait, your not going to try and burn down my house like you did yours are you?" I asked laughing.

"No, I'm actually a good cook thank you. It's just we had so much going on in the house that I ended up well!"

I laughed. "I know, call 911, cause you almost burnt your house down." She grabbed some of her food and threw it me.

"I'm joking you can come and make me dinner any time you want to!" I leaned over and kissed her on the nose. She giggled.

"I'll be right back." I told Bella, realizing I needed to get my meds and take them. I grabbed the bottles and grabbed two bottles of water.

I walked back out and handed her the water and sat down and took my meds out of the bottles and took them.

"So did you start taking them right after your accident?" She asked me.

"Ahh, no. We didn't know nothing was wrong until months later and they ran a bunch of test and found out I had some damaged that was caused from the accident and what they had to do to repair everything."

"So is my family beside yours the other the only one that knows about it?"

"Or do you mean let know about it, and yes." I feel her head against the back of my shoulder. "Your the first I mean other then Rose that's seen my scars. I mean the doctors have but I was to scared." She told me.

"Why me?" I asked her. I felt her kiss the scars on my back. "What do you mean by that?"

I turned to where I could see her face. "I mean why open your heart to me like you did?" I asked her.

"You took the time and talk to me. You weren't how do I say scared of my size or pushed me. You some how made me feel like me. And then you started to heal the wounds that I needed healed." She told me.

"When I first seen you in the bar you took my breath away because I knew you were beautiful then, but I had no idea it would lead us to here."

She started laughing. "Then you really don't want to know what I thought about you!"

"Oh no, that bad?" I asked laughing wrapping my arms around her. "No, worse, I thought you where a bad ass that was only looking for a one night stand. Why do you think I squealed my tires and and popped a wheelie."

"Bella Cullen were you actually trying to prove that you were a bad ass your self?" I asked. "Maybe!" She said with a smirk on her face.

"Hmmm! A bad ass, I think I like this even more." I leaned over and pressed my lips against her. I pulled away. She giggled.

"Edward Cullen I'm not a bad ass, maybe a smart ass sometimes but not a bad ass." I rolled over laughing. "You got that one right." I told her.

"So are you looking for to getting into the car and racing this this weekend?" Bella asked me.

"No!" She rolled over and laid her head down on my chest. "No, why not? She asked me."

"Because, I gotten use to being there for you. But I tell you what I am looking forward to though getting on that race track and driving beside you."

"I don't get it!" She told me. "I'm not thrilled about going on the race track and having to race Taylor Bella. You don't understand. He was the one main ones that caused my accident."

"Then why you challenge him then?"

"Because I was still angry for what he did to me and now he doing it to you. When they pulled him out of his car that day he gave me that evil grin of his.

I admit it I lost it and ran over and slammed my fist into him. I wanted to kill him actually. But your dad of course stopped me.

But you kept saying you want to kick his ass so I came up with the next best thing when he told me I should be the one racing."

"Alright Edward now I'm worried. I don't want you going out there getting yourself killed over some fucking guy that has it out for you."

"You forget, he has it out for you you to now. Besides, I have the best thing out there trying to protect me on the the track."

"Yeah and what's that?" She asked me. I smiled at her. "You of course." She started laughing.

"Edward Cullen your impossible! No but seriously Edward the minute I see a problem promise me you'll get out of the race please!"

"Alright, god your persistented." I told her. "I just got you in my life I don't want to lose you!" She caught me off guard when she said that.

But I wrapped both my arms around her and tried to reassure her she won't.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	22. Chapter 22

Bpov

I awoke the next morning still outside by the fire. It was relit and I could smell coffee.

I rolled over unto my belly thinking about last night and I smiled into my pillow.

"Now I have never seen that on your face in the morning." I heard say. "It's your fault you put it there." I told him burying my face into the pillow laughing.

"My fault, how is it my fault?" He asked me. I felt his warm hand on my shoulder. "Let's see I recall something we did more than once last." I slowly roll my head to see Edward gorgeous green eyes looking down at me.

He had this crooked smile I could grow to love. Then I saw the coffee in his hand. I sat up and made sure I held the blanket up against and stole his cup out of his hand.

"Hey now that was my coffee you know!" I smirk after drinking some. "Yeah so, I needed a drink and you had your coffee right there. So what you going to about it!" I gave him a smug look.

He shook his head and laugh. "Hmmm, I would have to think about it!" He told me. I leaned over and gave him a gentle but quick kiss.

"You know Cullen I kinda of like waking up with you here it's nice." I told him. "Well you keep kissing me like that I not going to want to leave here!" He told me.

"That's funny, cause I don't, for what was suppose to be our first date almost turned into a nightmare all because I fell into the stupid river, but who knew from that I would make the biggest decision of my life and it was the best I ever made. At least I hope so!" I told him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked me. "I closed my eyes hoping I don't regret the the next thing that comes out of my mouth.

"What I mean, I want to know was it worth it or do you regret what happen last night?" I waited for the yelling to start.

"Oh! If your waiting for me to yell at you then you don't have to worry about that cause I'm not. I can understand why your asking that question cause I was asking myself the same about you?" I couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

He looked confused. I wrapped the blanket around me and got my knee.

"Edward Cullen you were right when you said you weren't like other men. I don't regret my decision or anything that happen last. Did you not see me wake up with a smile on my face. In fact you commented on it." I told him. I was a little irritated and didn't know why.

"In fact you hit it on the button. I have never woke up with a smile on my face before I never had a reason to until now. Edward what you did, we did was the best night of my life last night and I sure in the hell hope that it was for or all I did was for nothing.

Opening my damn heart to you, falling in love with you." I just went silent with tears falling from my eyes.

Edward shook his head and smiled. "Bella if you think for one damn minute I regret last night your wrong. I didn't plan for none of that to happen but it did. Don't get me wrong I'm sure in the hell glad it did." He took a deep breath.

"Because, I ended up finding out how truly beautiful you really are. Not what you and your family describe to me. But I see much more then what you see. I don't see your scars. I see you Bella.

What we did last night was well incredible, no it was magical and I would not change it and I don't regret it."

Did I just fall in love with him more. I didn't want to move. I wanted everything he said to sink in.

He put his hands on both sides of my face. "Will you say something damn it!" He told me. "I love you!" He started laughing. "I love you to, but your face is to damn adorable right now!" He pressed his lips to mine and wouldn't you know it we were back at it again.

I was trying to find my clothes. "Edward, could you come here a minute!" He walked into my tent. "Yeah, what is it?" He asked. "Umm, you want to tell me what you see in this over night bag?" I handed it to him.

He looked in it. "Socks, undergarments. Why?" I give him a funny look. He scratched his head in confusion. "Edward who packed my bag?"

"Your dad, why!" I arched my brow let out a half a laugh. I threw my hands in the air. "That explains it all. That little coe, uggh!"

"Did I miss something here?" Edward asked. "Alright there are some few things missing from that bag and I'm going to kill my dad when I get home, if I get home."

"Bella you want to let me in on what your talking about?"

"EDWARD, THERE'S NO SLEEPING CLOTHES, OR CHANGE OF CLOTHES IN MY BAG. MY CLOTHES ARE STILL WET. YOUR A DAMN MAN FIGURE IT OUT!" I snapped out.

He ran his hand through his messy hair. "Oh my god, your dad wlant you to." Edward pointed to me then him. "BINGO! He hinted to it before I walked out the door last night."

Edward was laughing really hard. "Can I ask what so funny?" I asked with my arms crossed. He walked up and wrapped his arms around me. "Well, it looks like your dad was right with out knowing it. Plus it looks like your wearing my sweat pants and t-shirt home." I started to giggle and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm still kicking my dad's ass." Edward just laughed.

Once I dress and Edward took me home my dad was leaning against the counter drinking a cup of coffee with a smug look on his face.

"What?" I laughed as I reached for a cup of coffee. "Hmm, judging from that smiled on your face and the clothes your wearing, someone finally got lucky." He started chuckling.

I leaned against the counter. "Let's see the reason I'm wearing Edward clothes is because I fell into the river last night because of my clumsy ass."

"Wait what?" He asked and turned and looked at me. "Yep and Edward saved me of course. My knight in shining armour." My dad started laughing.

"Want to the best part?" I asked him. "Sure enlighten me!" He told me. "Well after he pulled me from the river I told him I loved him, and I found out he feels the same way about me!" I put a smile on my face taking a sip of my coffee.

"Hold the boat! Is that why you been so out of it lately trying to figure out your feelings for Edward?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I didn't want to say anything until I knew myself and j told him first. Dad I really happy again, and it's because of Edward." I told him.

"Wow, It's about time you two realized it. I thought I was going to hit you both up side the hide to get you two to open your eyes." I laughed.

As I turned to go upstairs. "Oh, dad I'm kicking your ass!" I told him.

"And why are you doing that?" He asked. "Because, when I went to go find clothes to put on this morning I had none I found out."

"Wait, this morning. You didn't look until this morning. I smirk and started to laugh and ran up the stairs. "BELLA SWAN YOU DID GET LUCKY LAST NIGHT!" He laughed.

"STILL KICKING YOUR ASS DAD!" I yelled out as I ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

Later on that day Rose came over and we started to pack up my stuff for the race.

"Sooo, how it go last night." She asked me. "Well, Edward had to save my clumsy ass!" I laughed as I laid back on my bed.

"Wait what? Rescue you what happen?" She asked me. "Well Edward told me he wanted to be with me and I panicked of course and ran.

Well my clumsy feet tripped and I fell into the river!"

"Oh my god Bella."

"It's alright, though Edward saved me as you see, I'm here! But I confessed my love to him."

"What he say?"

I smiled. He loves me to. But that wasn't the biggest thing. I made the biggest decision and step last night and it was the best one I ever made."

"Oh my god, Bella you showed him your scars!" She smiled. I smiled ear to ear. "Not only that!"

"Isabelle Swan you mean to tell me you are no longer a virgin any more?"

"Yep, and the best thing was it was both our first time, and we both found out about so much about each other that it's just incredible Rose. I don't ever want to lose this feeling that I have."

"Girlfriend you got it bad for him, but that's a good thing. I like seeing you this way." She told me as she laid back on the bed with me.

She grabbed my hand and held it in hers. "Just promise me one thing Bella."

"What's that Rose?" I asked her.

"Never to lose what we have. Because I couldn't handle it if I lost my best friend to a guy."

"I promise Rose. Edward could never change my family and he's already told me that. You mean to much to me to lose you Rose. I love you to much. Besides you kick my ass if I even tried to push you away I giggled.

"I love you to Bella, and your right I kick your ass if you did." Just then my phone goes off and I looked at it and it says unknown number.

I looked over at Rose. "Turn it on speaker Bella." I nodded. I turned it on.

"Hello!"

"Is this Bella Swan driver of #48."

"Yes, and you are?"

"Let's just say, someone that loved fucking up your car." I sat up along with rose we looked at each other.

"I got news for you buddy, your fucking with the wrong person!"

"Oh, I don't think so. Just like your brother I see!" I gasped.

"You, knew Bradley?" I asked him.

"I was the one that hit the two other characters into him that sent him flying but didn't expect him to die though but I guess it's just part of the sport right!"

"YOU, ASSHOLE I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Rose grabbed the phone and hung up on him.

"WHY THE HELL YOU DO THAT?" I snapped at her getting up and starting to pace with my hands balled up into a fist.

"This is why! Bella he just doing this to piss you off!"

"You don't understand Rose, damn it none of you have." Tears started rolling down my face.

I looked at her and then ran out of the house into the garage. I left my phone. I jumped on my dirt bike not even thinking to grab my helmet I was to upset.

I took off to the old motor cross track they closed down after Bradley death.

I got to the tree where he died and dropped to my knees. "NOOO! DAMN IT BRADLEY WHY AND THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

I didn't know how long I was there when I felt arms wrap around me. "I blamed myself for his death, when all along that ass hole Taylor was the cause of it Edward."

I fell back against and just cried. I couldn't believe all these years I blamed myself for Bradley death when all along Taylor was apart my life and I never knew it.

"Why did you think Bradley death was your fault Bella?"

"Because, I left him there! I left him. If I could of been more stronger, if I gotten to him first."

"Bella, look at me!" I pull away and look at Edward. He puts his hand on the side of my face.

"You saved two other people's lives that day, and Bradley told you to leave him there to save yourself. So stop blaming yourself for something that's not your fault." I started to laugh.

"What!" He said.

"That's exactly what Bradley would say to me." I told Edward.

Edward smiles at me and wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him.

Epov

"You want to tell me how found me, by the way?" She asked me.

"Rose, she called me freaking out! Which brings me back to you. "Why and the hell did you take off on your bike without your helmet, are you trying to give me a heartache?"

She starts giggling. "Maybe I am a bad ass." I bury my face in her hair and laugh. "Maybe a dare devil but no bad ass." I told her.

"Come on we need to get, we are leaving for the track." We walk over to the bikes I threw her helmet.

She gave me a smirk. "Race you home Cullen!" I chuckled.

"Swan, after my own heart."

"You know it baby, I love speed, but not as much as I love you Cullen!" She took off on her bike.

"Hey wait! That's cheating, and did you really just say you love me more than speed?" I got on my bike and took off after her.

After getting back to her house she tried to run into the house but I caught her.

"Oh no you don't! Did you really say you love me more than speed?" I asked her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips against mine. She licked my bottom lip and I granted her permission as she did me. She pulled away.

"Yeah I did, I just realized I missed you to!" She told me.

"I missed you today, up until I got a frightening phone call that almost gave me a heartache."

She gave me a pouty face. I started to laugh. "Now that's to damn adorable." I scooped her up and she squealed as I took her into the house.

"I see you found my daughter?" I froze when I heard Charlie in the kitchen. I set down Bella and stood beside her.

"I see she still in one piece!" I looked down at Bella and it looked like she was trying to hold back from laughing.

"Yes Charlie she back in one piece!" I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the cupboard Bella walked over and kissed her dad on the cheek.

I watched Bella as she went into the fridge and grabbed something to drink. It was two Pepsi max and she handed me one, I nodded to her she leaned her back up against me.

"So am I'm going to be seeing you more often around here Cullen?" I wrapped my arm around Bella waist.

"Yeah, I guess so seems how were going out with each other now!" I told him.

"Hot, diggity! I just had to hear it from his mouth to." He chuckled. I heard Bella giggle.

"Did I miss something here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to tell you what I told her this morning. I thought I was going to knock you two upside the back side of the head to get you two to see you loved each other. By the way your welcome?"

"Wait, your welcome for what?" I asked. Choking on my sip of Pepsi.

Bella bent over laughing.

"Oh my god he knows, doesn't he?" I started laughing. "How could I miss my daughter big ass grin when she walked into the door this morning. You don't think I know that look.

Then the way you tensed up when you walked in here. It gave you a way Edward."

Bella turned and buried her face into my chest laughing so hard. "I warned you about my family!"

"That you did." I laughed and buried my face into hair and wrapped my arms around her.

Rose finally showed up with the motor home and we packed it up. We finally took off.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	23. Chapter 23

Epov

I got everyone back and everyone was out of there vehicles. I climbed back over the cars and noticed the fire.

My eyes widen. I hurried as fast as I could back into the car. The smoke was thick inside.

"Bella!" I waited but no answer. I got over to her and she was out of the harness but her eyes were closed.

I reached over with my hand and gently touched the sided of her face. "Cough, cough!" I let out a big sigh of relief when I heard her cough and she opened her eyes.

"Edward my legg iitt'ss stuck." I turn and look. The steering wheel was still there. I took and pulled it off.

It took some prying but it came off. "UFFFF!" Bella fell to the roof of the car. "EEERRRRGGGHH, DAMN IT!"

I squinted my face, when Bella screamed out in pain. "I'm sorry, but I had to get it off."

"I know. Cough, cough. Can we just get out of here please?"

I helped her to the window of the car. "I'm going to climb out then reach down for you."

She agreed. I could see the fire growing behind us. I hurried and climbed out. I got myself position down and reached down for her.

"Come on Bella, we need to get out of here and now." She reached up and as I grabbed her hands she yelled out.

"EDWARD WE NEED TO MOVE AND MOVE NOW!" I don't know why but I gripped her hands as I could and pulled her up as fast as I could.

I got her up and wrapped her with my arms. "HANG ON BELLA!" I yelled out. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck. I stood up and as I went to jump off that's when the cars started blowing up.

As we hit the ground hard from the impact of being thrown from the cars blowing up, I lost my breath for a couple of seconds.

I opened my eyes and I still had a hold of Bella in my arms. She had her head buried in my chest.

"Bella are you alright?" She didn't move. "Bella, look at me!" She still didn't move. I gently rolled her off of me and her eyes were closed.

I checked to see if she was breathing she wasn't. "BELLA OH NO YOU DON'T NOT NOW!"

I checked for a pulse and there wasn't one. "Damn it, come on Bella your not doing this to me now.

I unzipped her uniform and started to do cpr on her. "There is no way your going to leave me, not when I just got you in my life Bella."

I still couldn't get her to breath or a pulse. "BELLA COME ON, DON'T DO THIS TO ME DAMN IT!" I heard someone run up behind me.

"Edward let the paramedics take it from her." I heard Charlie say behind me. "NO!" I snapped out. I felt someone grab a hold of me and pull me back.

I tried to fight to get back over to Bella. "Edward stop please, let the paramedics do there job." I heard Charlie say to me.

"I I don't know what happen Charlie she was alive when I had a hold of her before the car's blew up."

"Edward, you got her out that's what counts the most." Charlie told me as he tighten his grip on me.

"SHE GOT A HEARTBEAT AND SHE BREATHING, BUT SHE STILL UNCONSCIOUS!" I watched as they put a oxygen mask on her.

"Her leg just looks like she'll need it stitched up and her wrist and arm looks messed up. Let's get her out of here." I watched as they load her on the helicopter.

"Which one of you are coming with us?" One of them asked. "Charlie you go, I will meet you there."

"Are you sure Edward?" I nodded and watched as they took off and were out of site.

I ran back to the pits and told Rose and everyone that she was headed to the hospital.

I also told them I suspected that her fuel line and break line was tempered with, that I had a feeling who. Rose did to but we couldn't prove it.

I finally got on my bike and left for the hospital. I waited in the waiting for Charlie to come out.

About an hour later he finally comes out. I stood up. "Sit down Edward we need to talk."

As we sat down I looked at him confused. "She still unconscious Edward. They said she got some smoke isolation. She had to have her leg stitched up, her wrist is sprained, but thanks to you she'll live."

I ran my hands through my hair. "So I saved her life?" Not sure of myself. "Yes, Edward. Thank you!"

"Your welcome!" I told him. "Edward so what do you think happen?" Charlie asked me.

"I think the brake line and fuel line were cut and I know by who, but I can't prove it!" I told him.

"If I know my daughter she will want to get right back out there as soon as she can and kick his ass. Plus figure out what happen." Charlie explain.

"I'm going to put cameras in the garages.

Bpov

I slowly realize my chest hurts my leg and wrist hurt. Then I remembered everything that happened. "EDWARD!" I screamed out as I tried to sit up and I could feel someone pushing me back down.

"It's alright Bella, I'm right here!" I turned my head and Edward was sitting next to me. I tried to remove the oxygen mask from my face.

"Bella, stop please!" I was able to get it off. "Your so damn stubborn!" Edward chuckled. Still thinking this was all a dream I reached up with my hand and gently touched the side of his face.

He grabs my hand and holds it his. All I could do is look at him thanking god that he was alive.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked me. "I tthhoouugghht yyoouu goott huuurrtt oorr sssooommeethinngg worrssee." My voice cracked and the tears started to fall.

"Oh, baby, I'm alright!" He gently cupped my cheek. "You on the other hand, I thought I lost you." I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about Edward?" Now Edward has tears falling from his eyes. "Bella you stopped breathing. You had no heart beat. I had to do cpr on you."

I didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. "I'm so sorry Edward!" He started laughing. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Sometimes I don't understand you." I just smiled.

We were finally back home. I refused to use the crutches. Edward and I just got into a fight. I know he worried. But come on he doesn't own me and my life is racing.

"Dad I want to race this weekend!"

"What does Edward think about Sweetie?"

"Ugggh! So what are you going to be on his side now to or what? I thought you were my dad not Edward.. forget it! I'm going to race this weekend whether you two like it or not. It's been 3 weeks and I can't stand this crap. I need to fucking race." I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

I just drove my bike. I didn't understand what was going on with me. I was angry for what happen, but I was upset Edward hasn't touched me. I decided to go talk to Edward and confront him.

When I got there I saw a car there I didn't recognize. I got off my bike and went into Edward house.

"Edward I need to..." I stopped when I saw Tanya Denali standing in his living room. "WHAT THE HELL!" I snapped out.

"Bella calm down!" Edward walked up to me and tried to wrap his arm around me. I backed away. "DON'T!" I told him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BITCH?" I asked Tanya.

"Well if you must know I been coming around for awhile!"

"WHAT!" Edward snapped out!" I looked at him then back at Tanya. She had a evil grin on her face.

This can't be happening to me no not now! "Bella.."

"EDWARD STOP, I CAN'T DO THIS NOT NOW!" He tried to walk up to me again. I backed away again and put my hands up.

"Edward let her go, she not worth it!" My head snapped up to Tanya. "I'm not worth it, what the hell is going on?"

"Can't you figure it out Bella?" I just look at Tanya with anger. I know not to believe her lies. But the way Edward has been acting I start to question it.

I feel Edward grab my arm. "Tanya you need to leave now!" Edward told her. Tanya goes to walk out but then kisses Edward on the cheek. Edward turns and glares at her.

"Call me after she leaves and we can finish what we started." Tanya says. "Finish nothing! We never started anything Tanya and never will." I heard Edward say.

I tried to get out of his grasp but I still was weak. "Sure you say that in front of her." Tanya says as she walks out the door.

Edward finally let's go of my arm. "SO WHAT IS IT TRUE, YOUR SEEING HER BEHIND MY BACK, OR HAVE YOU NEVER STOP SEEING HER AND EVERYTHING BETWEEN US WAS A LIE?" I snapped out.

"What the hell Bella! So your going to believe her all of a sudden?"

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING THINK?" I turned away from him. "You haven't kissed me since before the crash. Plus we haven't touched each since our first date Edward. So what am I no good and she better then me?"

"Bella, that's not true and you know it!"

"Then why Edward, why was she here, why haven't.. know what don't answer that because I don't think I want to know the answer to that. I'm racing this weekend. It's in Washington and you know where so I think I don't need to tell you where I'm going, but I thought you want to know."

I walk to the door. "Bella stop please!" I stopped at the door. "Can we at least talk this out please." Edward asked.

"There's nothing to talk about Edward. You and Tanya.." I stopped. I just walked out.

As I walked in my house. "Get everyone together dad, I'm racing this weekend and were leaving tonight!"

"Does Edward know?"

"Yeah, but I really don't care if he shows up or not." I didn't give my dad a chance to say anything. I ran upstairs and locked the door behind me.

I called Rose and told her to pack that we were leaving and I was racing this weekend. She didn't question me, she just said ok and hung up.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	24. Chapter 24

Epov

I kept trying to call Bella but she wasn't answering. Not even my text. God I hate Tanya so much.

She always got to ruin everything good in my life. God how I wanted Bella and be with her. But every time I tried some one always ruins the moment and then Tanya hit me.

Now Tanya being here. "OH FUCK!" I punch a hole into the wall realizing what was going through Bella head and Tanya didn't help.

God Tanya came here to apologize to me for hitting me. But she sunk her claws in when she had here chance.

I'm such an idiot. I grabbed my keys and hopped on my bike. I get to Bella house but there wasn't any lights on.

"I'm going to race this weekend!" I remember what Bella told me. I hurried and drove home.

I got on my laptop and looked where the race was going to be. Tacoma, Washington. I went and packed my bags.

I loaded my bike hoping I could fix this between me and Bella. Shit, Bella didn't know Tanya was going to be there.

I got on my bike and took off.

Bpov

It only took us almost 4 hours to get to Tacoma. It was only Thursday, night and I kept myself in the motorhome the rest of night.

I got up and took a shower I went back to my room and saw the sun dress that I bought. Edward didn't know I bought it.

"Fuck it!" I grabbed it and put it on. It was a light blue sundress that hung just above my knees. It had spaghetti straps on it.

I grabbed the white sweater I bought to go with it. I curled my hair and just pulled my bangs back and tied a light blue ribbon in it.

I put just eye liner and mascara on. I slip on my black flats on and walk in front of the mirror.

I gasped at my imagine. I looked good. Edward would of liked it. I walked out and Rose gasped.

"Bella!" I started laughing. "Alright you can stop looking at me like that."

"Bbbuutt yyouu look beautiful Bella." I blushed. "Edward doesn't know what he's missing." Rose said.

"Rose, please don't. It hurts enough."

"Sorry, Bella! But I just can't believe he cheated on you, much less with her."

"I know Rose, but I have no other answers. Come on let's get out of here before I start crying."

Rose links her arm with mine. "Shall we?" Rose asked. I smiled. "We shall!"

We walked out and stopped in our tracks.

"Is that my daughter, how the hell you get her in a dress Rose, damn she beautiful." I started to blush.

"It was all Bella Charlie, I had nothing to do with this." Rose told him. "Edward missing a wonderful site."

"Dad don't please!" Dad raised his arms in the air. "Alright I surrender. I will keep my mouth shut." I giggled as Rose and I walked away.

As we were walking Rose froze. I stopped and looked at her. "What is it Rose?" She just pointed. I turned and looked to where she was pointing.

It was Tanya and she was kissing Taylor. My mouth fell open. "How could she? To Edward."

"Bella don't!" Rose said. "Screw that Rose. The bitch thinks she can go behind Edward back and not get caught, well I'm not letting her getting away with it."

I walk up to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "WHAT THE HELL!" She turned and see me.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN CHEAT ON EDWARD, AND WITH HIM OF ALL PEOPLE!" She started laughing. I looked at her confused.

"You really thought Edward was cheating on you with me, boy was that easy." Tanya said.

"What, wait. If you and he didn't, then.. YOU BITCH!" It happen so fast I didn't even think. I threw my self at Tanya and we were fighting.

I wanted to kill her. I felt myself being pulled away. I couldn't see who had me. "LET ME GO NOW!" They didn't say a word.

I tried to get out of there grip but couldn't move. Then I noticed we were in the motor home.

I was finally released and I ran to the closest room I could and slammed the door behind me. But I made the mistake of not locking the door behind me.

"ISABELLE MARIE SWAN WILL YOU STOP!" I froze in my tracks when I heard Edward voice. I started to to breath heavy.

I closed my eyes wishing this wasn't happening. I was hitting Edward and I prayed to god I didn't hit him in the head.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING BELLA, YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU WHERE GOING TO KILL HER."

"I wanted to!" I never even turned around. "How could you even think I would cheat on you and with Tanya of all people. God you know how much I hate her!"

"I know, I just don't what to think anymore." I looked down to the ground. I finally turned around and Edward face expression changed.

He started walking up to me but I backed away from him until I backed up into the wall. I gasped when I hit.

Edward put his hands on each side of me against the wall. "How the hell did Rose get you a dress?"

I turned my head. "She had nothing to do with it, I bought it before the accident. I was going to wear it for you but.."

Edward took a deep breath and stepped away. He ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Bella. You don't know how much I truly wanted you, but everytime it would seem would even get a minute someone or something gets in the way. Then when you died it made my heart stop. It scared me I didn't know how to approach you any more. Then Tanya showed up out of the blue and she was apologizing then you came god I was an idiot and now there's a hole in my wall."

I slowly walked up to him afraid of what he would do I stopped a few feet back.

"I came up here to talk you, but what I find instead is you wanting to kill Tanya. I was angry at you because you just got out of the hospital 3 weeks ago Bella."

He turned around and saw me standing there realizing that I moved. "Then I see you in that damn dress and I can't stay mad at you anymore." I started to giggle.

He walks up to me and stands in front of me. "Do you know how much I love you Bella Swan?"

"No!" The next I knew he pressed his lips against mine. He traced his tongue around my lips and I grant him permission as he did me.

Edward wraps a arm around my waist and pulls me close to him as he deepens the kiss. He finally pulls away. "Now you know?" He asked.

At that instead my legs became jello and tried to give way. Edward wrapped his other arm around my waist. So I wouldn't fall. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"Ugggh!" I heard Edward moan out as he leaned his forehead against mine. "See what I mean damn it?"

I giggled. "BELLA ARE YOU ALRIGHT, EDWARD LOOKED KINDA OF MAD?" We heard Rose ask.

"THAT'S IT!" My eyes widen when he said that and grabbed ahold of my hand. He pulled me with him out the door. Rose looked at us with a question look on her face.

I just shook my head. We walked out the door. We stop in front of my dad. "Bella what happen to your face?" He asked.

"She got into a fight with Tanya Charlie, do you have a helmet I can use for Bella, it would seem we can't get any moment to talk any where any more."

"Umm, yeah hold on a minute." I felt my face and brought my hand back down and noticed blood.

"Uhhh, Edward!" He turned and looked down at me.

He grabbed ahold of my hand. "Don't think about it, I'll take care of it." I looked up at him. What the hell was he thinking.

He said something to my dad before taking my hand again and pulling me to his bike. He put the helmet on my head and put me on the back of his bike.

Edward took me out of my thoughts. "Bella hang on!" I didn't move for some reason. Edward got off and slid me in front. He climbed back on with me in front of him like he used to.

We rode for a while until I realized we were back at Edward place. "Edward I'm going to race on Saturday!" I told him.

"Don't worry I will get you back before the race." I looked at him confused as he pulled me into the house and into his bathroom.

He lifts me up on the counter. I watched him as he grabbed some stuff and turned on the water.

He started washing my face. I smiled. He shakes his head. "I still can't understand why you went after Tanya like that?"

"You my not believe me. But I got angry when I saw her kissing Taylor and I thought she was already cheating on you. Then when she laughed at me I just lost it. Edward did I hit you in the head? I honestly didn't know it was you that had me?"

I tried to turn away but Edward wouldn't let me. "No, you didn't, you come close a couple of times though. But I had a feeling you didn't know it was me when you started fighting me and when you ran and tried to hide."

He hit one of the cuts that was really painful. I backed away alittle. "Sorry, here sit still a minute!" He reached for something and it was some ointment and a band aid.

He held my head still by holding my chin and he used the other hand to try and put the ointment on. But I tried to back away again.

"Bella, will you trust me please, you know I won't hurt you."

"I'm sorry it's just since the accident and all the texts message.." I bit down on my lip realizing what I just let slip out.

"What text messages Bella?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and handed him my phone.

Some how Tyler found my new number and Edward hasn't been really around and because of them I've been scared and having nightmares because of it.

Edward walked out of the bathroom with my phone. I pulled my knees up to my chest.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	25. Chapter 25

Bpov

About 20 minutes later I started to hear things crashing from the living room.

I slowly got off the counter and walked slowly to the doorway of his bedroom. I kept jumping at all the noises. Then something came flying by my head and hit the wall beside me and glass shattered around me.

I fell to the ground covering myself screaming. I was shaking because I never seen Edward like this. "OH GOD BELLA!" I felt a hand on my arm.

"Look at me please, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." I slowly lift my head and look at him with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Edward. Iiii was scccaarrreedd to! I been having nightmares because of what he been saying."

"You have no reason to be sorry Bella this isn't your fault! God I don't know what his fascination is with you." I watched Edward fall to the ground the rest of the way.

I crawled unto I was close to him. I cupped his face with my hands. "I don't want to lose you Edward, I love you to much. I just wish I knew what you want."

"What do you mean Bella?" He asked me. "What do you want from me? Do you want to be with me or not?" I let go and sat back on the floor and waited for his answer.

"How can you ask me that Bella?"

"How can I ask you that Edward? Because, my life is racing I always thought my heart belong to racing but now I know it doesn't cause my heart belongs to you Edward."

"I want to be with you Bella, god that's all I want is to be with you."

"Then why haven't you made love to me since our date Edward, I want the truth, not this bull shit that we don't have time alone when you could of made time Edward. God I keep thinking my body disgusting to you or something."

Edward got up and crawled over to me and gently placed his hand on the side of my face.

"Bella your far from disgusting trust me. I just get so damn nervous when I'm around you always thinking am I good enough for you, was I good enough."

"Are you kidding me right now?" I giggled through my tears. "No I'm not! Why are you laughing?"

"Because, Edward you are way better then good enough for me and to be honest with you I don't want any one else but you to touch me. You are and will only be the one I let touch me. You made me feel like I was beautiful that night and no one I mean no one could ever make me feel alive like you do Edward."

Edward smiles. "I make you feel alive?" Edward stands up and reaches his hand down. I reach for his hand and take it and he helps me up.

"Dance with me Bella!" I look up at him. "What there's no music Edward."

"I can fix that! Don't move stay right there." I looked at him confused. He disappeared. Then I heard country music come on.

"There no sense and letting that beautiful dress go to waste." I put my hands behind my back and tipped my head down blushing.

"My I have this dance beautiful lady?" I looked up and Edward had his hand held out. I smiled and looked around. "Edward there's stuff all over the floor and with my clumsiness, remember the river?" I looked down.

The next thing I knew I was scooped up. "EEEEKK! Edward what are doing?" I giggled. "I can fix that."

"How?" I asked. The next I new we went through some door and set me down. It was dark. The lights come on and I realize I'm outside on a deck.

"Now may I have this dance?" I turned around and Edward had a crooked smile on his face and his hand held out.

I smiled and set my hand into his. "Yes you may Mr. Cullen." He pulls me close to him and wraps his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck.

He starts slow dancing with me. He spins me and I start giggling. He finally dips me and as he slowly brings me back up Edward starts kissing me.

He slowly pulls away. "You want something to drink?" Edward asks me. "Yeah!" He walks into the house.

I noticed Edward was also nervous about something about I didn't know what. I walked over to the balcony and look out into the dark forest.

I noticed how beautiful it is here. "Here!" He hands me a beer. "It's beautiful here Edward. I just can't believe even though I really haven't been here that many I never noticed."

"Yeah it's nice, but it's not as beautiful as you though!" I gasped. Edward never cease to amaze me.

It's almost like our first date all over again. Minus me falling in the river. I smile at the thought.

Then we are tonight by Billy Currington came on. I smiled from ear to ear and set my beer down.

I started to dance and sing to the song.

Summer comin' through a rolled down window

Tearin' down an almost two lane back road

Freedom and fireflies in the air

The night's still young, never gonna get old

Livin' for today like there's no tomorrow

Follow the grooves, the tires in the grass

Stayin' on the gas like we're never comin' back

It's a Friday night, it's a small town girl

Everything is right and we rule the world

2 twelve's in the truck back, beating

A bunch of rock stars on a riverbank singing,

Whoa, whoa, everything, whoa, whoa, everything we wanna be

We are, we are, we are tonight

Swayin' back-n-forth, can't you feel the music?

Time stands still, I don't wanna lose it

Her tan, her touch, her laugh

Were flyin' so high like we're never gonna crash

It's a Friday night, it's a small town girl

Everything is right and we rule the world

2 twelve's in the truck back beating

A bunch of rock stars on a riverbank singing,

Whoa, whoa, everything, whoa, whoa, everything we wanna be

We are, we are, we are tonight

We are tonight, we are tonight

Toes in the grass with our hands up high

Dream as big as a midnight sky

So untamed and we're so alive tonight

It's a Friday night, it's a small town girl

Everything is right and we rule the world

2 twelve's in the truck back, beating

Bunch of rock stars on a riverbank singing,

whoa, whoa, everything, whoa, whoa everything we wanna be

We are, we are, we are tonight

We are tonight

Everything we wanna be,

Yeah we are, we are, we are tonight

Yeah

We are tonight

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh.

"HAHAHA!" I couldn't help from laughing I felt so good alive when I was with Edward.

I turned and looked at Edward. "Swan you never cease to amaze me." I started to laugh because that's what I thought about him.

"What?" He asked me. "I was just thinking about the same thing about you." I told him. Edward chuckled and shook his head.

I walked back beside Edward picking up my beer. "You want to tell me what your so nervous about Edward?" I asked as I took a sip of my beer.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked me. "Uh hun!" I told him and giggled. "Well like I told you earlier, it's the way I get when with you." I shake my head.

"Edward just be yourself and you know how you are on the track with me?"

"Yeah!"

"Well that's all there is to it. You don't have to be nervous or afraid of me Edward. Like I told you your the only one that ever could make me feel alive." I set back down my beer and walked over to Edward.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "My heart feels whole again because of you. When you touch me I feel this electricity, like little electric shocks go through me, but better. I know this Edward all I wanted ever since that night all I craved is to feel your touch have you close to me."

The next I knew Edward had his lips pressed against mine. He traced my lips and I grant him permission for access as he did me.

His hands slid around my waist as he pulled me closer to him as he deepen the kiss. I started to gently tug on his hair. He let out moan against my lips.

He picked me up bridal style and never breaking the kiss somehow made it to his bedroom without tripping over anything.

He gently set me down on my feet as he leaned his forehead against mine. He gently took off my sweater.

I stepped back from him. I slipped the straps off my shoulders and took and let my sun dress fall to the ground.

I heard Edward gasped but he stepped closer. "You are so beautiful Bella Swan!" He took and slid his hand along the side of my neck and gently pressed his lips against mine.

My hands went to the edge and and started to pull it up, Edward helped me get his shirt off.

My hand gently traced over his skin on his chest and paid special attention to his scars and gently started to kiss to them.

Edward moaned as he finally lifted my head back up so he could gently press his lips against mine.

My hands slid down to his jeans and I undid his belt and unbuttoned also unzipped his jeans. I finally pushed them down. He kicks them off.

He walks me back until the back of my legs hit his bed. He gently laid me back down to the bed.

He started to trail kisses down my neck to my chest. He gently slid his over my left breast that is badly scared, worse then the other.

As he pressed his lips over my breast he opened his mouth and took my nipple into his mouth and gently started to suck on it.

I threw my head against the pillow and let out moan. He moved over the right breast and did the same.

He then trail kisses down my stomach until he got to the edge of my panties. He took and slid them off. "Amazingly beautiful!" I gasped when he said that to me.

He gently trailed kisses down my leg up to my thigh. Then I felt his tongue on my hot spot. "Oh my!" I ended up spitting it out.

I could feel my self getting close and as I did I reached for the blankets on each side of me and tighten it in my hands as I squeezed my hands.

"Oh MY GOODNESS! EEEWWAARRDD!" I ended up yelling out as I climaxed. As I came down Edward slowly made his way back up trailing kisses as he went.

He gently pressed his lips against mine. I moved my hands to his boxers and slid them off I used my foot to get them off the rest of the way. I moved my hand and gently wrap my hand around his hard manhood.

I slowly slid my hand down and Edward buried his face in my neck and moaned. I smiled knowing I could make him feel like he makes me feel.

He reaches and grabs my wrist to stop me. I pull my hand away and he lifted his back up and looked into my eyes with passion and so much love.

He position himself and slowly enters my hot center when he all the way in I buck my hips up to him. He tilted head back as he slowly started to move.

I couldn't help but close my eyes and enjoy this feeling. As I moved with him the more he started to thrust a little faster.

I finally made him turn over on his back and I climbed on top. I slowly slid down his man hood as he threw his head back on the pillow and moaned.

As I started to moved Edward reached up with his hands and gently started massaging my breast and slowly taking his thumb and sliding them slowly across my nipples.

I gripped his waist and threw my head back. I felt Edward mouth gently over my breast as he took his tongue and traced slow circles around my nipple.

"OH MY GOSH!" He was making me get closer to my climax as it built up Edward buried his face in my neck and started to thrust harder and deeper. "You feel so amazing Bella." I heard Edward say. I could feel him getting close.

He thrusted a little harder and he hit my spot and I ended up reaching my climax. "I buried my face into his shoulder. "Oh my god, EDWARRRRDD!"

I screamed out in reaching the max of my climax that sent such a feeling through my whole body that felt so amazing that it made Edward hit his "YOUR AMAZING BELLA!" He says as he pressed his lips against mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and lean my head against his forehead. "You make me feel so amazing Edward." He chuckled and gave me a quick peck.

He lays me down beside him and wraps his arms around me. "I love you Bella!"

"I love you to Edward more than you'll ever know." I told him as I finally drifted off to sleep.

Epov

I woke up a few hours later. Bella was still sleeping. I gently kissed her cheek before I got up slowly not to wake her.

I went and put my boxers on and took my meds. I walked out into my living room and shook my head. I had gotten so angry.

Tyler made me so angry at some of text messages he sent Bella. I started cleaning up the mess I made.

Thank you for reading my stories voting and commenting, and following me.

I do not own all characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does. I own the rest of the characters and the story.


End file.
